<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uma Luz no Fim do Túnel by katebbh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789142">Uma Luz no Fim do Túnel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebbh/pseuds/katebbh'>katebbh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebbh/pseuds/katebbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pacata, sem vida e sem cor. Essa poderia ser a definição da vida do estudante de História, Byun Baekhyun. Apesar de ter tudo em suas mãos, se sentia sufocado e imponente perante aos outros e a si próprio. Contudo, com a volta do irmão mais velho de seu melhor amigo, Chanyeol, os dias de Baekhyun passaram a ser mais vivos e  coloridos com as aventuras contadas pelo homem que já tivera uma pequena quedinha a um longo tempo atrás.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lembranças sob a luz das estrelas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá, tudo bem com vocês?<br/>Estou repostando essa fanfic novamente por aqui, espero que gostem. Quero apenas agradecer a minha beta, Sweet, que  betou lindamente todos os capitulos. Obrigado pelo apoio!<br/>Caso queriam entrar em contato comigo, meu tt é @katebhex, sintam-se a vontade em caso de dúvidas.</p><p>Beijão e boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Uma Luz no Fim do Túnel</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Capítulo I - Lembranças sob a luz das estrelas</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Por katebbh</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As folhas das árvores balançavam violentamente devido ao vento forte que havia do lado de fora da lanchonete naquele dia cinzento final de tarde. Baekhyun observava maravilhado toda a cena, sentado em uma mesa localizada ao lado da janela de vidro deveras suja do local. Amava aquele cenário. Amava a forma como o vento saudado como folhagens e flores balançarem, quase parecendo uma dança muito bem elaborada.</p><p>- Baekhyun, o que você vai beber? - Suspirou, saindo de seus devaneios. Virou-se para encarar seu melhor amigo, Sehun, que estava o questionando.</p><p>- Coca-cola gelada com uma rodela de limão. - Ditou. Amava aquela combinação, tanto quanto amava o tempo que estava lá fora, e não perderia um só segundo em degustá-la mais uma vez.</p><p>- Novidade! - Sorriu, desviando a visão de seu amigo para seu celular que já mostrava estar logado em uma nova fase do jogo que nos últimos dias estava viciado.</p><p>Desde o momento que chegou a lanchonete com seus amigos, sua atenção se voltou apenas ao jogo em seu celular que iniciou durante a madrugada. Passou vários dias empolgado, esperando pela liberação do jogo para poder iniciá-lo conjunto com seus amigos virtuais. </p><p>Do outro lado da mesa, Sehun observava seu melhor amigo concentrado e interessado apenas no aparelho celular em suas mãos, totalmente alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Quando o convidou para sair, seu principal objetivo era ver o menor interagir, uma vez que estava distante de todos ultimamente, inclusive dele próprio. Porém, não era isso que acontecia.</p><p>Enquanto isso, Baekhyun concentrava-se na partida que já estava se encaminhando ao final e, principalmente, com a vitória garantida. Com a finalização do jogo e com a promessa de logo mais retornar, desligou seu celular e, finalmente, prestou atenção na conversa que se desenrolava entre seus amigos. Todavia, estava com dificuldade em acompanharhá-los, uma vez que não havia participado dos eventos atuais com os quais os jovens anteriores participado.</p><p>Nas semanas recentes não havia participado das badaladas festas da faculdade que se mostravam ser o foco principal da conversa e, diga-se de passagem, estavam bem animados em contar como boas novas. Seus amigos até o convidaram para ir, mas os inúmeros trabalhos acumulados e provas para estudar o impediram de comparecer. Ainda, ansiedade pelo lançamento do jogo. E agora, irrita se arrepender um pouquinho por não ter ido.</p><p>Muitas vezes, pensava em tirar um tempinho para sair com seus amigos em meio a tantas tarefas, principalmente por achar que estava os negligenciando ultimamente, em especial Sehun. Todos à sua volta diziam que sair não iria fazer mal a sua rotina, mas sua insegurança e dever de se sair bem perante as atividades propostas não o deixavam cumprir tal pensamento.</p><p>Para Baekhyun era normal se sentir dessa forma, se sentir deslocado perante seus amigos e, até mesmo, seus familiares. Esse sentimento, infelizmente, se materializou quando estava na fase colegial, aos seus 17 anos. Aquela que deveria ser uma fase mais libertadora para ele, tornou-se uma fase de dor de cabeça e muito estudo para passar no vestibular. As festas que ia, ficava sempre isolado, muitas vezes por não se sentir conectado com o local.</p><p>Quando adolescente, uns dos principais motivos para se isolar era por se considerar alguém introvertido, com poucos amigos, sempre acompanhado daquele círculo de amizade que conhecera quando era apenas uma criança, onde inclui-se nesse pacote Oh Sehun. Difícil eram as vezes que eliminam se relacionar com novas pessoas e, consequentemente, fazer novas amizades.</p><p>Em razão disso, se sentir um peixe fora d'água. Via seus amigos interagir de forma natural com pessoas desconhecidas, iniciar conversas que durariam por horas e, por muitas vezes, amizades duradouras ou até mesmo ficadas de uma só noite ou namoros duradouros. Enquanto ele, penava para dizer um simples “oi” a um desconhecido e desenvolver uma conversa interessante.</p><p>- Falando em festa, meu irmão vai tocar em um bar nesta sexta. Vamos? - Apesar da pergunta ter sido direcionada a todos da mesa, o olhar incisivo de Sehun direcionou-se apenas a Baekhyun.</p><p>O menor sabia o motivo para aquilo, mas apenas tomou um gole da bebida gelada recém disposta pelo garçom a sua frente. O estudante de História desviou o olhar, retornando a observar como folhagens que balançavam do lado de fora. Não queria o encarar, por infelizmente saber que não iria negar um feito por seu melhor amigo.</p><p>Havia conhecido Sehun ainda quando estava no jardim de infância. Após uma pequena discussão sobre quem andaria de mãos dadas com a professora em um passeio escolar - trazendo a vitória a Sehun -, resultou aos dois em uma grande amizade que durava até os dias atuais. Por mais que houvesse desavenças, agradecia todos os dias em suas preces pela amizade do maior com ele, pois o mesmo havia o ajudado em diversas vezes.</p><p>Por sua vez, apesar da esquiva do menor, Sehun não parava de o encarar, esquecendo dos outros a mesa que concordavam alegremente a saída proposta. A proposta realmente fora feita diretamente ao pequeno, pois o semestre fora longo e desgastante e queria que ele se dispusesse a alguns momentos para se divertir e relaxar. E Sehun sabia que as chances de Baekhyun negar seu convite eram mínimas, mas não podia esquecer o gênio difícil de seu melhor amigo.</p><p>- Baekhyun, vamos? - Dessa vez, Sehun questionou o menor, que finalmente o olhou. O futuro biólogo sabia que ele não queria comparecer nesse <em>happy hour</em> , uma vez que desejava da prova que iria ocorrer dia. E ainda tinha o fato maior de que ficaria deslocado no local, como nas últimas vezes.</p><p>O maior número as sobrancelhas diversas vezes a fim de fazê-lo aceitar o convite. Tal ato fez com que o Byun soltasse uma gargalhada e, naquele momento, Sehun sabia que o aspirante um professor havia concordado com sua proposta - mesmo que a contra gosto.</p><p>- Tudo bem, mas irei retornar mais cedo. E aparece lá em casa para me buscar, não irei de ônibus. - Prontamente Sehun concordou com todas as imposições do Byun. O principal que era uma concordância para sair naquela sexta-feira a noite, já havia conseguido, o resto seria apenas consequências que iria cumprir com muito prazer.</p><p>Com todos a mesa dispersos questionando Sehun sobre o local da saída marcada para sexta-feira e mais detalhes sobre a atração que tocaria naquela noite, Baekhyun deixou-se levar mais uma vez pela paisagem do lado de fora. Observava novamente o balanço das folhasgens, a qual transpareciam as cerimônias livres e de certo modo, independentes entre si. </p><p>Em uma analogia consigo próprio, Baekhyun gostaria de ser como aquelas folhasgens do outro lado da janela. Livre, independente e sem se importar com seus próprios pré julgamentos, inseguranças e anseios. Mas tudo passava de apenas sonhos distantes, uma vez que se assemelhava a aquele dia cinzento, sem cor e sem vida.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>A semana passado como um sopro na concepção do Byun. Se manteve uma semana inteira focado apenas nos estudos, deixando até de lado seu precioso jogo. Boa parte disso se dava como provas provas e trabalhos que ocorreram nessa semana exaustiva, principalmente por tratar de um final de semestre. </p><p>E aquela sexta-feira não estava diferente dos demais dias semana. Podia-se concluir como um dia bastante estressante, uma vez que o baixinho havia perdido o horário do ônibus que o levaria a faculdade, tendo que esperar pelo próximo horário, ocasionado em um Baekhyun correndo entre todos os alunos para conseguir chegar na sala de aula a tempo de fazer a última prova de seu cronograma universitário.</p><p>Cansado, sentou-se na única mesa disponível, ao lado da porta, esse local que odiava devido ao barulho estridente de alunos indo e vindo no corredor. O Byun retirou com pressa todos os materiais que usaria naquela prova, arrumando de forma organizada em cima da mesa, aguardando o professor entregar aquele pedaço de papel que iria decidir seu futuro naquela matéria.</p><p>Ao receber a avaliação, se surpreendeu por haver apenas duas questões descritivas, onde pedia para discorrer sobre dois momentos importantes que viera a acontecer no Planeta Terra, sendo estes como quais se limitou a dar mais ênfase no estudo.</p><p>Com o professor iniciando o tempo de duração da prova, não demorou em começar a responder a essas questões, descrevendo com precisão o que for pedido. Ao final, olhando ao redor, constatou que fora o primeiro aluno a terminar prova. Guardou todo o material com calma e em silêncio para não atrapalhar os demais alunos, logo encaminhando-se a mesa onde depositou a prova, saindo da sala rapidamente.</p><p>Do lado de fora, retiro o celular da mochila, observando que passava um pouco mais das oito e meia da noite. O ônibus nesse horário acabara de passar e o próximo seria só em uma hora, muito tempo para o Byun esperar na faculdade. Abriu o aplicativo <em>KakaoTalk, </em> tratando de procurar a conversa com seu melhor amigo para lhe mandar algumas mensagens.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Baekhyun (20h46min):</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Já está no intervalo?</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Caminhando devagar pelos corredores, Baekhyun aguardava a resposta de Sehun. Contudo, sabia que uma mensagem poderia demorar a chegar, uma vez que o melhor amigo estava em aula. Mas não fora o que aconteceu, pois seu celular apitou anunciando uma nova mensagem chega.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Sehun (20h51min):</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Sim, mas vou embora agora.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Porque?</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sorrindo com a resposta do maior, Baekhyun tratou de o respondedor com rapidez.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Baekhyun (20h53min):</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Acabei de terminar minha provas, mas o ônibus já passou.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Me dá uma carona?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Como vamos sair depois, pode se trocar lá em casa.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Sehun (20h54min):</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Me espera na entrada da faculdade!</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ao ler a mensagem recém-chegada do Oh, tratou de sentar em um banco próximo a entrada da faculdade, visível para que o maior o encontrasse. Enquanto esperava, analisou todas as mensagens sentadas no seu grupo de amigos. A maioria havia escrito mensagens em êxtase pelo semestre ter chegado ao fim e outras comentando sobre o <em>happy hour </em> de logo mais.</p><p>- Olha se não é o homem da minha vida me esperando salvar sua vida… - Bloqueou o celular, guardando-o no bolso enquanto levantava observando um Sehun sorridente caminhar em sua direção. Ao longe podia observar algumas garotas e até garotos para observar, mas não os culpados, o Oh era muito bonito. -… Como foi na prova?</p><p>- Acho que fui bem, eram apenas duas questões descritivas. Fui o primeiro a terminar, sabia? - Contou com alegria, porém soltou uma gargalhada com a careta que Sehun fez ao seu lado.</p><p>- Me sinto muito burro ao seu lado, cruz credo. Se isso acontece comigo, pode ter certeza que foi porque não estudei e me poupei da derrota que seria insistindo na bendita prova. - Empurrou o ombro do maior ao seu lado de leve, vendo-o rir da brincadeira.</p><p>O menor não gostava quando o Oh proferia aquelas palavras. Sabia que aquilo não era inveja, porém não achava Sehun burro, mas sim uma pessoa muito inteligente e era triste ver que seu melhor amigo não via essa qualidade em si próprio quando estava em sua presença. Se ele soubesse o quanto o pequeno Byun imaginava ser ele, não estaria dizendo tais palavras idiotas.</p><p>- Mas deixando isso de lado, pronto para hoje à noite? Não deu pra trás, né Byun? - A pergunta fora feita sem intenções maliciosas, mas o Byun podia notar no tom da voz o quanto o melhor amigo queria que ele fosse nessa saída.</p><p>- Não estou dando para trás. - Defendeu-se. Esperou o Oh destravar o carro para entrar no banco do carona e o observar dizendo as próximas palavras, sabia que se olhasse nos olhos dele, como chances de duvidar seriam mínimas. - Não disse para se arrumar lá em casa? Então, confia em mim <em>irmão</em> !</p><p>Em resposta, Sehun soltou uma gargalhada, daquelas bem escandalosas, onde fez o Byun se esconder de vergonha. Em contrapartida, o Oh não acreditava que Baekhyun havia proferido tais palavras, uma vez que não faziam o estilo do menor.</p><p>- <em>Irmão</em> ? Sério? - Apenas deu de ombros, logo colocando o cinto de segurança antes que o grandão ao seu lado o chamasse a atenção.</p><p>Sehun deu partida no carro, saindo do estacionamento da faculdade e ingressando no trânsito tranquilo da região. O silêncio no carro entre ambos os amigos poderia ser considerado assunto, uma vez que eram bagunceiros e falantes na maioria do tempo, mas aquele dia em questão, os dois estavam absortos em seus próprios pensamentos, principalmente o Byun.</p><p>Os pensamentos que rondavam a cabeça do pequeno iam das mais variadas, desde como se portaria no bar que iriam naquela noite até em qual desculpa utilizaria para chamar um <em>Uber</em> e ir embora do local o mais rápido possível. Por mais que tenha confirmado presença, Baekhyun preferia comemorar o final do semestre em casa, mais precisamente embaixo das cobertas, com uma xícara de chocolate quente nas mãos, revendo uma série de qualquer catálogo da <em>Netflix</em> . Contudo, não queria decepcionar seu melhor amigo.</p><p>O Byun estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não percebeu o carro estacionar em frente a sua casa, como também demorou a perceber o Oh cutucando-o para sair do veículo. Com um mínimo sorriso no rosto, desceu do veículo, caminhando lentamente e silenciosamente a porta da residência dos Byun's.</p><p>Quando aberta, o menor notou que seus pais não estavam na residência, visto que estava escuro e silencioso demais para a família habitual barulhenta e incomum. Sem esperar Sehun, pois o melhor amigo já era de casa e sabia o caminho de cor e salteado, encaminhou-se ao quarto.</p><p>- Procura suas blusas ali junto com as minhas, acho que minha mãe as misturou - O maior assentiu e se pôs a procurar. Enquanto isso, Baekhyun escolhia sua melhor calça, juntamente com uma camiseta que era o dobro de seu tamanho.</p><p>O banho para o pequeno foi demorado. Aquele era o horário que colocava seus pensamentos em ordem, principalmente sobre o que o aguardava mais tarde. Conseguir sentir-se aos poucos ansiedade dar as caras, como toda vez que vinha a anteceder as suas necessidades com os amigos. </p><p>Desocupou o cômodo quando apodera Sehun reclamar de sua demora, que ao ver o Byun sair secando os cabelos castanhos escuros com uma toalha, correu rapidamente avisando que seu irmão anterior enviado uma mensagem dizendo que conseguira bebida de graça até dez e meia da noite.</p><p>Colocar os acessórios únicos que faltavam e decidir deixar seus cabelos molhados, apenas para arrumando de um jeito a deixar seu undercut à mostra. Em uma loucura pessoal, havia ido ao cabeleireiro pedindo que cortasse seus cabelos em um penteado que o deixasse bonito e esse havia sido o resultado. Nos primeiros dias se desencadeamento estranho, mas não é como se deixasse em evidência em todos os dias como laterais raspadas.</p><p>- Esse corte fica bonito em você, deveria aparecer-lo mais vezes e não esse cabelo lambido aí. - Maneou a cabeça em concordância, rindo levemente.</p><p>Baekhyun ainda estava se habituando ao novo corte e, por mais que em seus pensamentos mais profundos existisse a ideia de utilizá-lo, os dois estudantes sabiam que continuaria a usar o seu cabelo lambido, pois não gostava de chamar atenção.</p><p>Sem mais delongas, os dois jovens saíram da residência, caminhando apressadamente ao carro. Como uma bebida estava por conta do irmão mais velho do Oh, queriam chegar depressa ao local para desfrutar aquela noite que prometia acontecimentos diversos. E o Byun, convenceu-se a si mesmo de que sair um dia de sua rotina não iria atrapalhá-lo. Quer dizer, achava.</p><p>O caminho no veículo foi feito de forma silenciosa, onde ambos estavam aéreos e conversar não era uma boa opção. Porém, ao analisar seu melhor amigo, notou que um sorriso gigante em seus lábios, os dedos tamborilava no volante do veículo, além da face de felicidade estampada. Ao questioná-lo, respondeu apenas que estava feliz por ele estar ali, mas aquilo não convenceu o Byun.</p><p>Ao chegar no bar, o menor desanimou ao vislumbrar uma fila enorme que estava do lado de fora. Sehun, ao ver a expressão do Byun, tratou logo de lhe explicar que iriam entrar direto, sem esperar, uma vez que seu irmão já havia conversado com as seguranças. Meio duvidoso, assentiu, mas fora o que acontecera.</p><p>A fachada do bar mostrava o nome em letras vermelhas garrafais, a qual chamava muita atenção para quem passava por ali. <em>Jekyll</em> era o nome daquele bar de esquina e, apesar de parecer pequeno olhado de fora, na realidade era gigantesco e sofisticado, o que viera a surpreender o Byun. </p><p>O bar, localizado no canto esquerdo, apresentava uma estante envidraçada com diversas bebidas, onde já havia pessoas se deliciando e observando o local. No centro, havia uma pequena pista de dança envidraçada, que emanava núcleos escuras, combinando com o aspecto do local. Já no canto direito, havia algumas pequenas mesas, tendo um sofá localizado em um canto mais escuro, acreditava que era para aquelas pessoas que estavam em busca de privacidade. Por fim, o palco, pequeno e minimalista, onde alguns homens montavam os instrumentos.</p><p>Sehun puxou seu braço, caminhando em direção ao bar, onde, ao chegar, curso a mão chamando o barman. O homem, de cabelos que batiam nos ombros e era deveras alto, abriu um sorriso, já começando a fazer os drinks, mesmo que os dois não houvessem solicitados seus pedidos.</p><p>- Por conta da casa, ou sendo mais claro, por conta de Park Chanyeol. - O homem depositou duas taças na bancada, elas apresentavam uma coloração clara, com um pedaço de fruta nas bordas. O gosto era adocicado no paladar do Byun, mas não deixava de ser igualmente delicioso.</p><p>- E aí, Yifan? Gostei do cabelo, combinou com você - O homem riu, logo engatando uma conversa com o Oh, mas sem antes ser apresentado, onde descobrimos que além de barman, era também o dono do bar. - Gosto muito dessa bebida, mas sou fã de cervejinha bem gelada… - O Oh tornada a falar, fazendo o maior rir, mas indo buscar o que for solicitar.</p><p>Com sua tão cobiçada cerveja em mãos, passou a taça com o drink adocicado ao Byun, que aceitou de bom grado, uma vez que sua primeira bebida estava no fim e era muito gostosa para não tomá-la mais uma vez.</p><p>A fim de puxar assunto com Sehun, virou-se para iniciar uma conversa, mas encontrou o amigo com um sorriso abobalhado nos lábios, - aquele mesmo desferido enquanto estava no trajeto para esse local. Ao seguir seu olhar, encontrou um homem no palco, este que ajudava um outro de estatura baixa um arrumar o instrumento que seria utilizado na apresentação.</p><p>- Agora entendi sua empolgação. - Sehun desviou o olhar da imagem à frente, encarando o melhor amigo em busca de respostas, uma vez que não havia entendido o contexto frase frase. - Não se faz de sonso. Quem é o cara? - Questionou enquanto tomava mais um gole de sua bebida, aguardando uma resposta dele. Porém, seus olhos arregalaram-se ao notar o Oh com as bochechas coradas, tentando disfarçar enquanto bebia mais gole de sua cerveja.</p><p>- Não sei do que está falando… - Tentando desviar dos olhos de águia de Baekhyun reparou a si, Sehun observava o local a procura do resto de seus amigos. - Ei, aqui! - Ao encontrar, o maior abanou como mãos chamando a atenção do grupo que estava parado na entrada do bar, atrapalhando o fluxo.</p><p>- Não pense que escapou dessa conversa, Oh Sehun. - A frase saiu dos lábios do Byun de forma incisiva, pois quando estava a sós o questionaria sobre a cena inusitada que acabara de presenciar.</p><p>A chegada de seus amigos tornou-se o ambiente mais agitado e alegre, ainda mais dito que as bebidas estariam por conta do irmão de Sehun até certo horário. Com esse pretexto, uma menina, que acreditava estudar com o Oh, iniciar uma conversa consigo, dizendo o quanto Chanyeol havia sido bondoso em disponibilizar a bebida, mas como sempre, a conversa não durou mais que quinze minutos.</p><p>Estaria mentindo se não dissesse que se sente frustrado com a situação, mas até compreendia a atitude da garota. Contudo, o que poderia fazer? Era alguém desinteressante e teria que se conformar com isso.</p><p>Passou a observar novamente o local, agora, com um fluxo muito mais alto de pessoas, uma vez que o horário da apresentação se aproximava.</p><p>Seu olhar direcionou-se novamente ao palco, este que já tinha todos os instrumentos montados, com seus donos conversando tranquilamente. Havia cinco homens no tablado, todos incrivelmente lindos e charmosos. Porém, o que chamara sua atenção para apenas aquele que estava no centro.</p><p>Alto, loiro e com um porte atlético, o que detonava frequência em comparecer a uma academia diariamente. Suas vestes eram simples, totalmente pretas, o que destacava cada vez mais a totalidade de seus cabelos. Seus olhos pararam nas costas musculosas do homem e o pensamento era que queria o nome daquele desconhecido, apesar das chances serem mínimas em conversar com o homem.</p><p>Sua surpresa foi enorme quando o desconhecido se mudar para o microfone. Conhecia aquele homem. Passou boa parte de sua infância e adolescência ao lado dele, mas não no sentido romântico, não se enganem. Aquele era Chanyeol, Parque Chanyeol, o irmão mais velho de seu melhor amigo.</p><p>Entrou em pane, como diria sua irmãzinha mais nova. Até poucos minutos atrás estava secando descaradamente o homem, sem pudor algum. Estava secando o homem que havia o ajudado a passar no vestibular de uma das instituições mais prestigiadas da Coreia do Sul. Definitivamente, não estava acreditando naquilo.</p><p>Bebeu rapidamente o líquido em seu copo, ocasionando em urros e gritos de seus amigos pelo feito. Não se importou pela algazarra, apenas queria mais um copo daquilo para esquecer o que fez alguns minutos atrás. Entretanto, para sua sorte, o barulho chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas do local e uma delas estava sorrindo e acenando para si do palco.</p><p>Park Chanyeol estava acenando para si, parecia uma miragem. </p><p>Acenou timidamente ao rapaz, que logo tratou de se virar para conversar com os demais colegas de banda. </p><p>Ao seu redor todos os seus amigos conversavam e se divertiam, o que tranquilizava o Byun pelo pequeno momento ocorrido e, claro, para continuar a observar o homem alto do palco, que agora estava dedilhando acordes da guitarra vermelha devidamente instalados em seus ombros. Não poderia deixar de notar o quanto Chanyeol havia mudado nos anos em que se manteve fora.</p><p>O Park havia se mudado a quase quatro anos para o exterior, quando passou em uma seletiva de bolsas para seu mestrado. Se lembrava vagamente da felicidade do maior em ter seu nome na listagem oficial e da comemoração para a família Oh-Park pelo resto da noite, adentrando a madrugada. Naquela época estava estudando para o vestibular e socorro muito a falta do mais velho quando ele foi embora inesperadamente, passando a ajudá-lo apenas por videoconferências em alguns dias da semana, com horários regrados.</p><p>Com o passar do tempo os dias para ajudá-los acabaram diminuindo cada vez mais, mas entendia, o fuso horário era diferente e a vida do maior estava muito corrida para ajudar um mero estudante com seu vestibular. Assim, os contatos que eram escassos tornados-se inexistentes, onde passou a ter informações do Park apenas por intermédio de seu melhor amigo. </p><p>Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando um barulho alto se fez nas caixas de som do bar, chamando a atenção do público para o palco, que continha todos os integrantes sorrindo e empolgados.</p><p>- Boa noite, nós somos a banda sem nome, literalmente. - Uma salva de palmas acompanhados de risos fez no local e o Byun não deixou de acompanhá-los. - Gostaríamos de agradecer ao Yifan pelo convite e pedir desculpas adiantado a todos. Estamos sem tocar faz um tempinho, mas trabalhamos duro para esta apresentação. Espero que curtam o show! </p><p>Se ajeitou melhor no pequeno banquinho próximo ao bar, observando atentamente os movimentos dos homens no palco. O primeiro acorde foi tocado e um sorriso instalou-se automaticamente em seus lábios. Amava aquela música que começou timidamente a ser tocada, como também amava a banda. O show mal começado, mas uma empolgação o apossou.</p><p><em>You Give Love a Bad Name</em> , da banda Bon Jovi, era cantada naquele exato momento. A voz rouquenha do Park prendendo a atenção do público que continha aquele local, principalmente a sua. Era apaixonado pela voz do maior from the first moment in that a the social en sua adolescência, with the Park cantando essa mesma música. Um amor à primeira vista… Digo, pela sua voz.</p><p>A música terminou, iniciando uma nova da mesma banda. Ali, pode notar que algum dos integrantes era muito fã banda determinada na década de oitenta. Sentiu-se contente, pois a maioria dos locais escolhidos por unanimidade pelos seus amigos eram aquelas com música agitada, onde esfregavam-se um aos outros com muita bebida alcoólica acompanhada. E que, definitivamente, não era a sua preferência. </p><p>O repertório daquele show de covers foi apenas de bandas criadas entre décadas de oitenta e noventa, fechando com chave de ouro com sua música preferida. Os batuques iniciais da bateria sinalizavam que <em>Sempre foi </em> uma escolhida como finalização do show.</p><p>Fechou seus olhos, curtindo aquele momento enquanto cantava baixinho a música. Poderia mentir, mas aqueles acordes lhe traziam diversas lembranças que havia trancada a sete chaves em seus pensamentos, não querendo liberá-las de forma alguma. Todavia, ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com Chanyeol pendendo sua cabeça para o lado esquerdo de olhos fechados, enquanto tocava com ardor o solo de guitarra de Richie Sambora. Naquele momento, podia repetir que seria difícil as lembranças não retornarem novamente.</p><p>O show foi finalizado com uma chuva de aplausos dos presentes no local, que elogiavam a banda de maneiras. Logo, uma música mais agitada inicia-se fazendo algumas pessoas balançarem na pista de dança, inclusive seus amigos. Levantou, indicando a Sehun que iria no lado de fora a fim acalmar-se dos pensamentos insistentes que o rondavam.</p><p>Ao chegar do lado de fora, rapidamente sentou-se em um pequeno banco que fora recentemente desocupado por um casal de jovens. Relaxou os músculos, ocupando-se em observar o céu estrelado por noite que começava a ficar fria, por isso, tratou de fechar um pouco mais sua jaqueta jeans, apesar de ser inútil tal ato.</p><p>Baekhyun não notara o homem alto e loiro aproximando sorridente do local onde estava, como também não notara quando o homem pôs a sentar-se em seu lado, observando juntamente consigo as estrelas. Porém, o olhar do rapaz escapava em alguns momentos em encarar o mais jovem, a qual não via há bastante tempo e era reconfortante estar ali ao seu lado, apesar de não ter sido notado.</p><p>- Ainda gosta de observar as estrelas? - Baekhyun assustou-se-se levemente ao ouvir uma voz grossa ao seu lado. Ao virar-se, Chanyeol tinha um sorriso contagiante em seus lábios, como se estava se divertindo com o atual estado do menor.</p><p>- Você devia perder essa mania de assustar os outros dessa forma. - Ralhou o Byun, recebendo uma risada em resposta do Park.</p><p>O coração de Baekhyun estava acelerado, mas não sabia se era pelo susto recém-presenciado ou pelo Park estar tão perto de si, contudo, a surpresa pela situação vivenciada anterior ultrapassar um pouquinho o susto.</p><p>- E você continua sendo o mesmo chato de anos atrás. Deveria ter mudado esses hábitos, Byun. - Replicou o mais velho, com aquele típico sorriso de deboche iniciado em seus lábios fartos.</p><p>- Muito engraçado, Park. - Baekhyun revelou a língua em direção ao mais velho, em um puro sinal de criancice, como diria sua mãe. </p><p>Retornou a observar as estrelas, ignorando a existência de um certo homem alto ao seu lado. </p><p>Suspirou. Como queria iniciar uma conversa com ele, mas havia perdido o tato que tinha em iniciar conversas, principalmente com o Park. Era até um pouco estranho, queria ignorar a existência do maior em seu lado, mas também queria iniciar uma conversa. Queria questioná-lo sobre tudo. Sobre o tempo que passou fora, como era a localidade onde havia ficado, se havia viajado para outros lugares, como havia dito dito quando contou todos seus planos. Todavia, a coragem parecia ter ido ao espaço.</p><p>- Não respondeu minha pergunta… - Uma frase proferida saiu meia incerta dos lábios do Park, como se incluído sido pensada demais por estar com medo.</p><p>O estudante obtém uma de suas sobrancelhas em puro sinal de questionamento, ganhando um levantar de olhos direcionados ao céu e sua pergunta sobre as estrelas.</p><p>- Ah… Gosto! Me acalma olha-las… - Chanyeol assentiu diante da resposta singela proferida pelo menor, passado a observar novamente junto com ele as estrelas.</p><p>O silêncio recaiu novamente entre ambos. Contudo, desta vez, não parecia ser um silêncio vergonhoso, mas sim, para cobrir algo que os dois tinham em comum: o amor em observar as estrelas. Chanyeol havia ensinado esse hábito ao Byun quando ainda era um adolescente, como uma forma de acalmá-lo após passar por um problema túmulo familiar, o que o levou a sempre observá-las quando estava passando por problemas.</p><p>- Sehun não avisou que eu estava voltando? - A conversa para fora digitada pelo Park, que não aguentava mais ficar ao lado de um de seus melhores amigos após um longo tempo sem dizer absolutamente nada.</p><p>- Comentou, mas acabei me esquecendo. Sabe, final de semestre… Minha cabeça estava um balão, se é que entende.</p><p>- Entendo, sou professor, se lembra? - Tocou brevemente os ombros do menor, o fazendo rir. O primeiro riso genuíno noite.</p><p>- Às vezes acabo me esquecendo desse detalhe, professor. - Ambos riram com uma frase proferida. - Como anda a vida? - A pergunta, na concepção a fazer Byun fora ridícula, mas queria continuar a conversa clima gostoso que estava.</p><p>- Pensei que não iria perguntar, já que é uma pessoa tão curiosa. Vai bem… Fui aprovado no Mestrado com louvor e recentemente passei em um concurso para lecionar na sua faculdade, por isso a volta repentina. - Baekhyun arregalou os olhos surpresos, não acreditando no que fora dito a pouco tempo.</p><p>- Nossa… Meus parabéns! - Em um momento de coragem, abraçou o professor, parabenizando pela vitória - Universidade da Coreia, hein?</p><p>- É, Universidade da Coreia, como dizem os estrangeiros. Ainda parece um sonho ter passado nesse concurso… Se lembra de quando te falava que eu iria lecionar em umas das SKY?</p><p>- Lembro, eu ria da sua cara toda hora. - Um tapa fraco fora desferido em sua cabeça, fazendo o Byun revidar com um tapa em seu braço musculoso por igual. - Você era muito estabanado na época, o que posso fazer?</p><p>- Ainda sou mais velho que você, então me respeita. - A fala saiu de forma autoritária, mas ocasionou em risadas pelo Byun, que não acreditou na nova postura do maior.</p><p>A conversa aos poucos chegou ao fim, ficando claro para o Baekhyun e Chanyeol, principalmente após uma voz em tom risonho o chamar ao longe. Logo identificou como sendo o homem o qual Sehun estava secando e se surpreendeu um pouco por ele estar com os braços enlaçados no baixinho da bateria.</p><p>- Acho que você precisa ir.</p><p>- É, preciso. - Uma expressão facial de Chanyeol mostrava o contrário, mas não podia impedir o caso quisesse ir embora junto com seus amigos.</p><p>O maior pedido, sendo acompanhado pelo estudante, que o abraçou antes que fosse dito algo, aconchegando-se no abraço fofinho do maior.</p><p>- É bom te ver de volta, Parque. - Afastaram-se devagarzinho, não querendo se soltar realmente dele.</p><p>- Estou morando na casa dos meus pais até achar um apartamento por aqui, então aparece lá em casa. - Baekhyun assentiu, alegre pelo convite. - Como sou um homem de palavra, trouxe alguns presentes para você do exterior, como tinha te dito.</p><p>A resposta do Byun foi um leve assentir, uma vez que seus amigos estavam o chamando novamente, desta vez proferindo gracinhas por estar conversando consigo, não tendo chances de se despedir corretamente.</p><p>Chanyeol bagunçou seus cabelos e partiu, rumando ao grupo de amigos que o aguardava, provavelmente cheios de perguntas sobre a cena que acabara de presenciar de seu amigo abraçado com um estranho.</p><p>Sem nada mais para fazer aquele local, rumou a entrada do bar novamente, ansiando por mais alguns <em>drinks </em> bebida adocicada e gostosa que havia tomado. Já dentro do local, Baekhyun teve um leve pressentimento que aquelas férias seriam provadas para ele, como também aquela noite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lembranças indesejadas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hellooo<br/>Segundo capítulo postadinho e espero que gostem. Comentem o que acharam, me deixa muito feliz. Mais uma vez, obrigada pela betagem Sweet!!</p>
<p>Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooo<br/>Segunda capítulo postadinho e espero que gostem. Comentem o que acharam, me deixa muito feliz. Mais uma vez, obrigada pela betagem Sweet!!</p>
<p>Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Uma Luz no Fim do Túnel</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Capítulo II- Lembranças indesejadas</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Por katebbh</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun piscou diversas vezes seus olhos tentando entender de onde vinha aquela luz que atingia sua face de forma insistente, constatando logo após que vinha da cortina que esquecera aberta na noite anterior quando saiu apressado do cômodo. Meio desorientado, não corrige o raciocinar direito devido a dor latente em sua cabeça, assemelhando-se a um trator passa vezes por vezes na velocidade máxima, um fim de destruir os miolos de seu cérebro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao habituar-se a luz que continha em seu quarto, tratou de sentar-se, porém, logo retornou a se deitar após um leve lampejo de tontura para atingir. Não entendre como chegou ao estado tão deplorável após uma simples saída com seus amigos. Além da dor de cabeça e da tontura que o atingiam, diversas partes de seu corpo doíam, sendo impossível naquele momento levantar-se para tomar um banho e comer algo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forçou sua mente diversas vezes a lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas tudo o que passava em sua cabeça era aquela conversa breve que teve com Chanyeol do lado de fora do bar. Após isso, os momentos que se lembrava com exatidão era de beber </span>
  <em>
    <span>alguns drinks</span>
  </em>
  <span> com seus amigos, mas nada que o fizesse estar aquele estado tão deplorável. Por mais que tentasse puxar em sua mente alguma coisa mínima que o ajudasse a saber o que havia feito, recebia em troca apenas um borrão preto como resposta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E estava mentindo que a falta de lembranças não estava assustando. Nunca, em seus vinte e um anos completo havia retornado a sua casa sem se lembrar do que havia ocorrido em seu resultado, e se orgulhava deste feito. Porém, agora, o que mais almejava era lembrar o que havia feito após a ida de Chanyeol e, principalmente, se havia feito algo que o envergonharia. Mas como conhecia a si próprio, era impossível que tal possibilidade tivesse acontecido, já que era uma pessoa introspectiva demais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com os pensamentos ainda voltados à noite anterior, conseguiu sentar-se na cama, ainda que estava perto dele. Baekhyun ficou por longos minutos naquela posição, sentado, olhando para as paredes brancas com seus pôsteres de bandas antigas colados nelas um fim de se estabelecer. Se lembrava vagamente de Sehun dizer que ficar com os pés no chão ajudava um pouco com a tontura, segundo ele, havia ouvido isso de seu primo quando o mesmo estava bêbado. E, por mais estranho que fosse, estava dando certo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun tomando, caminhando lentamente até a porta do seu quarto a fim de buscar um copo de água e algum comprimido que o fizesse ficar melhor urgentemente na cozinha e, quem sabe, comer algo. Conforme caminhava, seus pés e braços clamavam por atenção e repouso, pois a dor era insuportável. Dessa forma, pôde-se notar o quanto aquela saída inocente entre amigos lá existente o especial estado ruim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao chegar no cômodo desejado, um leve cheiro de café recém feito emanava no local, fazendo-o salivar. Seus pais e irmãos estavam na cozinha tomando café e conversando baixinho, como se não quisessem ser ouvidos. Quando notaram que havia mais um membro no local, apenas acenaram, com seus olhos de águias o observando em todo o processo que seguiu na cozinha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bom Dia! - Desejou, logo pegando uma xícara limpa enchendo-a do líquido escuro e amargo que gostava. Esperava que, sorvendo aquele líquido, seu dia se tornasse pelo menos suportável.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Baekhyun sentou-se à mesa, seus pais o encararam fervorosamente, enquanto seus irmãos mais novos colocaram as mãos em frente as suas bocas tapando a risada que ameaçava surgir. Todavia, tais movimentos passaram despercebidos pelo Byun, que no momento estava se deliciando com os biscoitos amanteigados que sua mãe havia feito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entretanto, com o pigarrear de seu pai, Baekhyun notou instantaneamente os olhares encontrados a si estava levando a mais um dos biscoitos à boca. Por causa disso, a fome que jazia em si para sumindo aos poucos, pois, o olhar que os progenitores destinavam ao filho já trouxera ao Byun muitas conflitos e conflitos desagradáveis. E pelas caras e olhares que faziam, aquele seria o início de mais um conflito entre eles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O que aconteceu ontem, filho? - A conversa iniciada-se estava com sua mãe, juntamente com aquele tom manso que preparou Baekhyun arrepiar-se e acreditar que realmente estava tudo nos conformes. Contudo, em seu interior, sabia que a mais velha estava apenas esperando para iniciar seus sermões recorrentes, podendo fazer seu dia pior do que já estava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nada? - A resposta proferida pelo filho mais velho da família Byun fora dita em um tom de questionamento, pois o menor estava confuso com toda aquela cena que estava presenciando logo pela manhã.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nada? Tem certeza? - Dessa vez foi seu pai que tomou a iniciativa em pergunta, o observando com suas sobrancelhas levantadas em tom inquisitório.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Por que as perguntas? Não estou entendendo… - E realmente, Baekhyun não estava entendendo onde aquelas perguntas feitas pelos progenitores chegariam, como também não entendia as feições divertidas de seus irmãos. E, como um combo, tudo piorava ainda mais por não se lembrar de muita coisa da noite anterior. - Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Se aconteceu alguma coisa ontem? - O riso de sua irmã mais nova, Seulgi, se fez presente em todo o cômodo, este estava preso até alguns momentos atrás, fazendo Baekhyun ficar levemente alarmado. - Você chegou bêbado em casa essa madrugada! Fez o maior barulho quando entrou, fora que ficava rindo por absolutamente nada e falando coisas desconexas em todo o caminho para o quarto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os olhos de Baekhyun esbugalharam-se imediatamente após as frases ditas por sua irmã mais nova. Seus olhos iam de seus progenitores a seus irmãos sem acreditar em uma mísera palavra dita por ela. O moreno não acreditar naquela barbárie, pois não era de sua índole fazer aqueles atos proferidos de forma risonha por sua irmã. Como Baekhyun poderia ter feito essas coisas sendo que nunca bebia além da conta e era alguém retraído? Era certo que estava com algumas dores aqui e acolá, mas aquilo poderia derivar de alguns momentos de dança, certo? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Vocês estão brincando comigo ... Sabem que eu não bebo tanto assim para chegar nesse estado em casa, é humanamente impossível. Ontem, pode ser que eu tenha exagerado um pouco e alguns </span>
  <em>
    <span>drinks</span>
  </em>
  <span> a mais, mas nada para aparecer desse jeito em casa. - O riso que Baekhyun soltou foi de ironia. É claro que aquilo não aconteceu. Era apenas uma brincadeira de mal gosto feita pela pestinha de sua irmã, conjuntamente com seu irmão. Seus progenitores não negavam absolutamente nada para seus filhos mais novos, entrando “na onda” caso solicitado pelos mesmos e isso justificava muito a atitude de seus pais - quer dizer, Baekhyun acreditava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você quis dançar valsa comigo, maninho. - Baekbeom, seu irmão mais novo, disse despreocupado, como se não ligasse para toda aquela situação, que no mínimo poderia ser considerada vergonhosa, mas no fundo estava se divertindo com um confusão de seu irmão mais velho tanto quanto sua irmã. - E isso aconteceu quando você chegou lá pelas três da manhã ... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você acordou a casa inteira com seu escândalo, Baekhyun. - Aquela simples frase fez um sentimento ruim crescer dentro de si. A última coisa que era ter escolhido aquele alvoroço queria a seus familiares em meio ao sono que os acalentava após um dia cansativo. Tudo tornava-se ainda mais difícil por não se lembrar dessas cenas, como também de diversas outras que ocorreram.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sentados ao seu lado, os pais de Baekhyun confirmaram com um leve acenar, sem verbalizar nenhuma palavra, já que as expressões demonstravam o quanto estavam decepcionados consigo. Desviou seus olhos rapidamente, prestando atenção em seus irmãos contando todas as peripécias feitas na madrugada anterior quando chegou em sua residência, deixando o menor assustado e envergonhado. Se tivessem feito todas aquelas idiotices, teria feito cenas piores que essas habituais localmente conhecido?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meio chocado por todas as situações relatadas por seus familiares, pediu licença da mesa, não aguentando mais ouvir aquelas atrocidades. O moreno andou apressadamente para seu quarto — o máximo que suas pernas deixavam, pois ainda estava com uma dor intensa naquela região corporal. Não queria prolongar ainda mais aquela conversa, pois sabia que iria sair dos trilhos e seus pais, principalmente sua mãe, iriam iniciar uma discussão pelos atos praticados no retorno a sua residência.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estava envergonhando e um tantinho irritado, porém, sua vergonha ultrapassa todos os seus limites naquele momento. Diversas perguntas adornavam seus pensamentos, fazendo-a latejar de dor, agravando ainda mais seu estado. Baekhyun não entendre o que havia o levado a ter praticado todos aqueles atos, como também por ter sorvido tanta bebida alcoólica, sendo que sua tolerância era deveras baixa a aquele líquido - sendo que todos seus amigos sabiam desse detalhe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fim de saber respostas a seus pontos de questionamentos, pegou seu celular que estava largado no chão, conferindo se havia algum problema nele. Discou o número da única pessoa que poderia o ajudar, esperando pacientemente que o maior lhe atendesse. Tinha uma grande chance de não obter resposta alguma, já que segundo as regras de seu melhor amigo, ainda era cedo demais para levantar. E como esperado a chamada caiu diretamente na caixa postal, mas insistente como era Baekhyun, logo tornou a ligar novamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O que aconteceu ontem? - Uma pergunta para uma dita de forma rápida, uma vez que Baekhyun tinha medo de ser ignorado, o que seria algo bem comum entre a amizade dos rapazes e as ligações que faziam durante esse longo tempo de amizade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Isso são ho -... Baekhyun, é você? - Sehun iniciado uma frase junto consigo, mas parou ao notar que a única pessoa que poderia estar ligado para si determinado horário da manhã era justamente seu melhor amigo. - Ah, é você mesmo… - Uma frase fora interrompida, como se Sehun tentasse se lembrar de algo, o que ocorreu no momento seguinte: - Mister Coreia do Sul! - A risada, ainda meio grogue de sono e em um tom um pouco alto, adentrou seus tímpanos, fazendo-o se encolher sobre a cama macia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Senhor? Que porra é essa? - Baekhyun questionou. Aquilo não estava cheirando muito bem para o baixinho e seu subconsciente estava se preparando lentamente para mais uma história vergonhosa que seria contada sobre si sobre a fática noite passada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- É, senhor. Você começou a dizer que sempre quis ser mister na adolescência, que sua beleza é única e mais um monte de baboseira. Nunca te vi local estado Baekhyun… Foi muito engraçado, para falar a verdade. - divagou o mais novo. A mente de Baekhyun aos poucos entrava no chamado curto circuito, tentando a todo momento resgatar algo que o ajudasse, porém, nada aparecia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enrolou-se ainda mais no cobertor fofinho, não acreditando naquilo. Seus pensamentos rondavam e rondavam, tentando achar uma resposta para todos os seus questionamentos, estes, que não paravam de surgir. Como havia falado algo tão pessoal ontem para todos? Era certo que os rapazes e mulheres eram amigos do Byun, mas eles não eram tão próximos assim de si para saber detalhes tão íntimos de sua vida. Nem Sehun sabia desse segredo, que guardava a sete chaves em sua mente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Como isso aconteceu, Sehun?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não sei muito bem, para falar a verdade. Aquela ruiva que chegou por último correndo dizendo que você estava dançando em cima da mesa e não queria sair…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dançando em cima da mesa? Onde você estava, Sehun? - gritou Baekhyun a plenos pulmões. No momento já estava sentado, em puro choque.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dançar bêbado em cima da mesa, aquilo era o cúmulo da vergonha para Baekhyun. Ainda mais para ele, que era conhecido por todos por ser um rapaz íntegro e de certa forma, extremamente tímido. Todos irão comentar estar comentando sobre esse fático episódio e o menor aumentar até visualizar os comentários a respeito de si próprio nos grupos de amizades, nos da faculdade… E se tem vídeos? Aquilo não poderia estar pior!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não grita, eu ainda estou dormindo. Olha, eu saí 'pra ir no banheiro, no meio do caminho encontrei um carinha aí, nós ficamos e depois rolou tudo isso. Acontece Byun, que uma hora ou outra, você ia enfiar o pé na jaca. Supera cara! - Uma frase para dita com uma tranquilidade anormal, mas aquilo era fácil para o Oh, que já havia passado por tantas hipóteses vergonhosas e já estava acostumado com todo o processo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- “Supera cara?” É fácil falar né? Não é você que está com um peso na consciência enorme pelos atos praticados ontem. - Baekhyun suspirou. O baixinho estava segurando suas lágrimas com toda a força que continha. Para os outros, isso poderia ser visto apenas como um ato de divertimento, ou até, de libertação. Contudo, para si, que fora ensinado forçadamente a não agir forma, era apenas um ato repugnante, a qual nunca deveria ter acontecido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Teve mais, Baek. Além disso, temos que conversar sobre alguns coisas que você disse quando estava te levando para casa, isso, se você quiser contar. - O tom usado pelo melhor amigo ao dizer todas as palavras aumentadas de sua vontade de chorar, a qual segurança para quando uma ligação fosse encerrada e estivesse sozinho com seus pensamentos em seu quarto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquele dia, que era para ser apenas mais um sábado comum em sua vida, estava tornando-se um pequeno pesadelo particular. Baekhyun havia bebido muito, isso era certo para o baixinho, mas não atenuava o desespero que o apossou ao tomar conta que havia falado algo íntimo para o Oh, um importante era importante manter guardado para si. Nos últimos meses tentou criar coragem para contá-lo qualificado, mas vendo que agora tudo poderia ter ido por água abaixo, o fez crescer ainda mais a vontade de enrolar-se nas cobertas e chorar pelo dia adentro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Só quero ficar enrolado nas minhas cobertas e ficar quietinho no meu canto. Podemos marcar de nos encontrar para conversar quando eu estiver melhor?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não, vem aqui em casa hoje. - Ditou o maior, com seu tom autoritário que faz o Byun arrepiar-se de medo. - Depois das quinze horas estarei te esperando. Vou pedir para a mãe fazer aquele bolinho que você gosta… E Bae, não chore, sei como você deve estar agora. Você não fez nada de errado! - Sem esperar uma resposta do baixinho, o Oh desligou a chamada rapidamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno largou o aparelho celular de qualquer jeito sobre a cama, se aconchegando mais aos cobertores fofinhos. Tinha uma consciência que deveria levantar para tomar um banho e realizar suas higienes, mas não conseguiria encarar seus familiares após todos os fatos serem jogados em sua cara naquela manhã. O choro, que outra oua estava preso consigo, transbordou de uma forma avassaladora, fazendo os soluços altos ecoarem por todo o quatro. Fazia alguns dias que Baekhyun não chorava forma copiosa, sem se importar com o que seus pais iriam achar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun se enrolou ainda mais no cobertor - ainda que fosse impossível -, tentando achar uma posição que o ajudasse com as dores corporais. Não iria sair tão cedo do quarto, como também não iria ver a luz do sol nessas férias. Estava decidido!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Desde sua infância, quando questionando qual era um de seus defeitos, Baekhyun dizia que era uma curiosidade. Esta, que o atrapalhava em hipóteses, das mais simples às complexas. E, movido por mesma essa curiosidade, que o Byun encontrava-se em frente a residência da família Oh, aguardando seu melhor amigo abrir a porta de entrada para que desatasse a investigar detalhes sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fora difícil se convencer a levantar da cama e se arrumar para se deslocar a casa do melhor amigo, ainda mais por estar chorando e em um estado deplorável. Tanto que, durante todo o processo de arrumação para encontrar o Oh, como também o caminho percorrido até a casa do mais novo, se realmente queria saber aqueles pequenos detalhes. Em alguns momentos chegou até a dar meia volta, retornando a sua própria residência, mas logo a curiosidade retornava e voltava para sua rota originária.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando uma porta foi aberta, Baekhyun visualizou uma figura cansada de Sehun. O amigo estava trajando seus pijamas, como se tivesse saído da cama a poucos minutos - o que o baixinho não duvidava. Sem qualquer palavra dita, acenaram suas cabeças em um breve cumprimento, enquanto o mais alto dava passagem para que pudesse entrar na residência. Em passadas largas, rumaram ao quarto do rapaz, torcendo para que no caminho não encontrasse nenhum familiar do amigo. O estudante de história não estava bem o suficiente para ensaiar um sorriso em sua face de alegria, pois seus olhos vermelhos, baixos e com bolsas embaixo dos mesmos o denunciavam na mentira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A explícita ou a sem tantos detalhes? - Sentado na cama do mais novo, o observado sentar numa cadeira à sua frente, encarando-o em puro sinal de empatia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A explícita. - Sehun assentiu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os momentos seguintes foram aterrorizantes para o baixinho que ouvia o Oh contar todos os detalhes sórdidos e macabros - sim, o Byun passou a nomeá-los dessa forma após ouvi-los. Quanto mais ouvia, mais queria enfiar-se dentro de um buraco e nunca mais sair daquele local de tamanha vergonha que sentia naquele momento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun não ilumina acreditar em como alguém descobriu o subir em cima da mesa, dançando uma das músicas mais famosas da cantora pop Madonna. Ou como havia se aventurado na pequena pista de dança, se mexendo desengonçadamente no ritmo da música com algumas meninas desconhecidas. Ou até quando havia incomodado no barman, Yifan, a lhe dar mais alguns </span>
  <em>
    <span>drinks</span>
  </em>
  <span> de graça. Era uma infinidade de hipóteses que não pareciam ter fim - e realmente não tinha, nas palavras do Oh. Já sinto- se sufocado por cada palavrinha ouvida e poderia sentir que mais uma crise de choro se iniciaria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entretanto, antes que o Oh continuasse a contar as histórias da noite passada, a conversa fora interrompida por batidinhas na porta e logo a cabeça com os fios claros invadiu o quarto por uma pequena fresta da porta, se materializando como sendo o meio-irmão mais velho de Sehun. Chanyeol mantinha um sorriso radiante em seus lábios, mas que logo foi sumindo aos poucos quando passou a observar com mais afinco a cena do quarto, visualizando um Sehun sentado em sua cadeira giratória com uma expressão preocupada, enquanto Baekhyun estava com um semblante triste, quase beirando ao choro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O que…? - Sehun rapidamente endireitou sua postura, observando o irmão mais velho; quase suplicando a ele com os olhos para que saísse do cômodo e os deixassem sozinhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- 'Tava explicando para o Baek o que aconteceu ontem depois que você foi embora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os olhos de Chanyeol vagaram entre os dois estudantes, parando em intervalos destes na cama do irmão mais novo, onde se encontrava um Baekhyun um tanto abatido. Os cabelos molhados denunciavam um banho recém tomado, mas o que o deixava angustiado era a feição do mais novo. Não existia o brilho que sempre estava presente quando se encontravam; ali, sentado naquela cama, existia um Baekhyun quase se quebrando, suplicando por ajuda - por mais que não fosse tão perceptível, já que o mais novo camuflava tal sentimento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O que ele fez? - A pergunta saiu pelos lábios do mais velho do quarto, mas assim que vislumbrou o encolher dos ombros do Byun, repreendeu-se mentalmente ao fazer a pergunta. - Claro, se quiserem me contar. Não quero me intrômetro, já deixo claro ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antes que Sehun pudesse responder, encarou seu melhor amigo em súplica. Pessoas demais pessoais presenciado seus momentos de não lucidez e não queria que mais uma soubesse, principalmente que Chanyeol fosse mais uma dessas pessoas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não foi nada demais, só algumas ceninhas sem namorar. Certo Sehun? - O menor encarava encarava seu melhor amigo, que, vendo os olhos lacrimejados, apenas assentiu. Da porta, o Park concordou enquanto encarava a cena sem sentido daquelas reações, mas não queria pressioná-los a contar… Sabia seus limites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Certo. - Chanyeol concordou, ainda que estava preocupado com a situação. Se outros ritmos, Baekhyun até consideraria lhe contar o que estava acontecendo, mas agora era diferente; não era mais próximo dele e entendia sua recusa em não expressar o que lhe afligia. - Vim aqui convidar o Sehun para ajudar a desempacotar algumas caixas faltantes, mas não sabia que tínhamos visita. Vou voltar para o meu quarto… Divirtam-se!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não tem problema, hyung. A gente te ajuda, né Baek? - Mesmo que estava anestesiado e desmotivado, o moreno assentiu. Quem sabe fazer estas atividades o fariam se desligar um pouquinho do que estava acontecendo e todos os seus pensamentos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun obtido, porém antes de sair do cômodo, deu leves batidinhas em seus joelhos, transmitindo-lhe segurança para fazer o que fora proposto, logo caminhando ao local desejado. Com apenas os dois homens aquele pequeno cubículo, instalou-se um estranho sentimento de vergonha entre eles. De um lado havia Baekhyun, que não sabia como se portar em frente ao mais velho, pois existia uma grande possibilidade do mesmo ter sido um dos motivos que o levou a beber tanto na noite passada. Enquanto isso, Chanyeol sentia o desconforto do mais novo a sua frente - que inicia um equilíbrio insistente do pés no chão - não entendendo sua postura e o que daquilo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Vamos? - Perguntou o professor. Baekhyun assentiu, levantando-se da cama, calçando suas pantufas no processo e caminhando em direção a porta. Ambos caminharam silenciosamente em direção ao quarto do mais velho, que - como explicado anteriormente pelo Park - realmente continha diversas caixas a serem desempacotadas. E como havia dito pelo Park na noite anterior, um pacote de pacotes continha o presente de Baekhyun - aquele tão almejado pelo pequeno -, que fora escolhido a dedo por Chanyeol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dentro do cômodo, Baekhyun observava com surpresa a estética do quarto, pois, apesar dos anos passados, não havia mudado em nada; tudo permanecia como antigamente. Ainda existia a cama gigante no centro com aquela colcha verde horrorosa que o maior teimava em dizer ser bonita, como também a televisão pequena tela plana acoplada na parede. O guarda-roupa rústico, que estava com algumas portas abertas, continha algumas peças dobradas perfeitamente — como antigamente. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do pequeno “tique” que Chanyeol tinha com a arrumação, e que sempre o fazia rir por incontroláveis minutos, pois o maior ficava irritado quando qualquer item daquele quarto estava no lugar errado, fazendo-o reclamar por um longo tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun adentrou, tomando cuidado em não esbarrar nas pilhas empilhadas perto da porta de entrada, como também em cima da cama e na pequena estante. Observando com afinco, notou que todas as caixas estavam marcadas com fitas coloridas como lacre, o que podia-se completar como sendo os itens que são de mais atenção, uma vez que quebrar quebrar. E realmente era aquilo, pois minutos depois Chanyeol começou a explicar o significado de cada fita, localizar onde cada item Deveria ficar em seu quarto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno saiu de seus devaneios ao ouvir Sehun o chamando para ajuda-lo. Baekhyun se pôs ao lado do melhor amigo, o ajudando a desempacotar a caixa que continha diversos livros - como especificado pelo Park anteriormente. O Byun iniciou limpando e colocando as diversas doutrinas do mais velho na pequena estante ao lado da janela de vidro. Como não havia questionado o Park sobre a organização, estava dispondo o conteúdo no local a sua forma, pois depois iria organizar-los certamente no local.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você não ia alugar um apartamento? - A pergunta rompeu os lábios de Baekhyun de um modo tranquilo, sem que pudesse se conter a tempo. Maldita boca grande! Ao olhar Chanyeol, um singelo sorriso transparecia em seu rosto. Logo o mais velho tratou de o respondedor:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu vou, mas por enquanto vou ficar por aqui. Curtir um pouco a família, afinal, fiquei um longo tempo longe. - Baekhyun assentiu, vendo que Chanyeol puxou o irmão mais novo em um abraço, apesar de haver uma leve insistência por parte do Oh de soltar-se do abraço e dos beijos que Chanyeol tentava dar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mas você é um puta de um mentiroso, hein. Não acredita nele, Baek ... Tá só esperando abrir um novo edital para uma bolsa para o doutorado fora do país, por isso não se mudou ainda. - Sehun disse, enquanto empurrava o mais velho para longe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mal retornou e já quer ir embora, Park. - Baekhyun disse, logo retornando ao trabalho de desempacotar e organizar os livros nas prateleiras vagas, não vendo o olhar que Chanyeol adicionou a si.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sehun não soube se expressar de uma forma clara. Irei tentar me inscrever neste edital, mas as chances de conseguir ser aceito são mínimas. — Disse o mais velho, se atentando a todos os possíveis movimentos que o baixinho teria, o que surtiu efeito, uma vez que Baekhyun parou momentaneamente seus deveres, mas logo retornando aos afazeres em meio a um acenar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Após aquela conversa pequena, um silêncio confortável instalou-se no local. Os homens limitaram-se apenas em organizar aquele local repleto de caixas, para que se tornasse algo mais habitável. Além de estarem entretidos com suas funções, cada um estava com os pensamentos ocupados com diversas situações. Baekhyun ainda pensava na noite anterior e no que havia feito, já Chanyeol divagava sobre a conversa rápida que teve com o Byun e no ocasionou aquela tristeza aparente no baixinho. Enquanto Sehun, bem… Ele estava pensando no que poderia fazer para que o amigo ficasse um tantinho feliz e esquecesse dos eventos da noite anterior. Seu cérebro trabalhava a todo vapor, procurando ideias que fizessem o humor do amigo levantar-se, ea única coisa que passava por sua cabeça era o bolo de chocolate que sua mãe havia feito mais cedo.</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seria tratada,</span>
  </em>
  <span> tratada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tarde transcorreu com a forma, com o silêncio reinando aquele local e com todos trabalhando arduamente para que o quarto do Park estivesse arrumado o mais breve possível. Apenas pararam quando o céu já demonstra escuras de núcleos, o início da noite, e quando Sehun se pôs a reclamar de cansaço e fome, clamando por uma pausa - e claro, o desejado bolo de chocolate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sem esperar nenhum dos dois, Sehun apressou-se a sair do quarto, gritando pelo caminho que iriam comer o famoso bolo de chocolate da Sra. Parque. Não foi difícil surgir um sorriso nos lábios de Baekhyun ao ouvir a gritaria do melhor amigo pela causa, uma vez que estava habituado com o jeitinho do Oh. Porém, para o Park aquela cena foi uma enorme surpresa, pois tinha esquecido como seu irmão mais novo poderia ser quanto estava com fome, e o quanto poderia ser escandaloso e um pouquinho mal educado por não oferecer o primeiro pedaço de bolo ao Byun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao notar o olhar desaprovador de Chanyeol sobre Sehun, o baixinho logo tratou de tranquilizá-lo, pois já estava acostumado com aquilo, e também, não poderia negar que já fizera aquele mesmo gesto que o amigo - na verdade, foi pior, mas é história para outro momento. Após esse breve empecilho, Chanyeol se limitou a servir a si e Baekhyun, mesmo que estivesse pensando no sermão que daria ao irmão. Assim, a hora do lanche transcorreu tranquilamente, com palavras dito dito e com todos os rapazes concentrando-se em degustar o pedaço de bolo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Contudo, em todo o momento Baekhyun sentiu que alguém o observava e tinha certeza que não era seu melhor amigo, pois este estava concentrado em comer rapidamente seu pedaço de bolo e partir para um novo pedaço. Dessa forma, restava apenas o homem alto e loiro ao seu lado, mas ao tentar retribuir o olhar para ter certeza, o maior abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. Era algo muito fofo um homem daquele tamanho e com quase trinta anos vividos com vergonha de sustentar seu olhar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Antes que eu esqueça, tenho que entregar os seus presentes. - Baekhyun parou uma colher que rumava a sua boca, surpreso pela frase proferida pelo mais velho. Na noite anterior, o parque havia comentado sobre os presentes que havia comprado para si, porém, não estava convicto cem por cento naquilo e com todos os acontecimentos, acabou esquecendo-se desse pequeno detalhe - e, convenhamos, de muita importância para o início dessa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mesmo? 'Tabom… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ainda desnorteado, Baekhyun acompanhou o olhar de Chanyeol em direção como escadas, um sinal claro para que subissem ao quarto novamente. Avisaram Sehun brevemente que iriam retornar aos afazeres, este que expressou sua indignação nas falas e em seus olhares aos mais velhos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Como disposição para trabalhar mais? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pensou o Oh. Sem deixar se levar pela implicância. Subiram silenciosamente como escadas em direção ao cômodo, sendo praticamente palpável a tensão presente entre ambos em todo o caminho percorrido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao chegar no cômodo, Chanyeol analisou todo o local a procura caixa grande com uma fita vermelha por todo o perímetro. Quando a encontrou, pegou com todo o cuidado, pois, além de ser algo valoroso e com uma facilidade imensa de quebrar, ainda havia o valor sentimental que aquele objeto tinha para Baekhyun. Chanyeol tinha certeza que o moreno iria gostar, ainda mais por ser algo tão almejado por ele. E ainda tinha o segundo presente, este era algo com um valor simbólico, mas o comprou por se lembrar de Byun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Quando viajei, esse presente era um de meus objetivos para quando retornasse. Não poderia voltar a Seul sem este presente para você… E já este, foi uma coisinha que vi numa lojinha e que achei a sua cara. Espero que goste, Baekhyun! - Chanyeol entregou o presente com um sorriso singelo em seus lábios. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agradecendo, Baekhyun pegou a caixa maior com cuidado, deixando a outra ainda em posse do Park. Depositou a caixa na cama para que pudesse abrir e desembrulhou demoradamente, se atentando em retirar o papel que estava enrolado e todos os objetos. Ao vislumbrar o presente, para dificultar a lágrima fujona que escorria pela face do moreno. Ali dentro estava o presente que queria a tantos anos, aquele que perturbou - e ainda perturba, diga-se de passagem - seus pais para que dessem a ele. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ali dentro estava um telescópio.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um sorriso banhado naquelas lágrimas, esta era a visão que o loiro tinha quando Baekhyun virou-se para si e o abraçou forte, com sua cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Era um sonho de infância de Baekhyun ganhar aquele objeto e Chanyeol bem sabia daquilo, tanto que havia posto na mesinha de estudo um </span>
  <em>
    <span>post-it</span>
  </em>
  <span> para sempre relembrá-lo desta informação. O abraço fora retribuído pelo maior com muito afinco, este, que estava realizado pela felicidade que o menor transmitia tipo simples gesto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Obrigado, Chanyeol… - O baixinho sussurra aquela palavra ainda aconchegado no abraço do loiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun não tinha palavras para expressar a gratidão pelo presente aviso. Quando a amizade de ambos se iniciou na sua adolescência, Baekhyun contou com Chanyeol o quanto as estrelas eram importantes para si - quando já estavam próximos o necessário, alias. Aqueles pequenos pontos luminosos no céu o acalmavam quando ocorrem como principais brigas familiares protagonizadas entre ele e seus pais. E não tinha como negar que estava tocado com aquela atitude, principalmente seu coração.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você se lembrou… - Uma frase não passada de um sussurro, mas que fora audível para o mais velho. E, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Chanyeol intensificou seu abraço, a fim de confortar o menor, pois sabia o quanto o menor estava agradecido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol se lembrava de cada detalhe, segredo e medo pelo menor aulas nas aulas que tiveram, como também nas vezes em que saiam para se divertir. Todos revelados detalhes conhecidos gravados em sua memória, com a premissa de que iria ajudá-lo a sua forma, fazendo-o esquecer de cada coisinha que o fazer se sentir mal e angustiado. Contudo, com a sua ida ao exterior, acabou quebrando aquilo que havia prometido em seu interior, mas agora com sua volta, tentaria retomar todas as suas promessas com o moreno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nos braços de Chanyeol, os soluços ecoavam por todo o quarto. Existiam muitos sentimentos e angústias presas no interior de Baekhyun há muito tempo e o único que sabia que poderia confiar para expor fora justamente o homem que estava o determinado momento exato momento. Nem em Sehun havia contado todas as hipóteses que vivenciara aqueles e o sufocavam mais e mais a cada dia passado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Quer ir embora? - Uma pergunta feita com muito cuidado pelo Park, pois apenas vislumbrava o bem estar do pequeno. Baekhyun apenas assentiu, sem janela para verbalizar qualquer mínima palavra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com dificuldade, Baekhyun soltou-se do abraço confortável do loiro, fazendo o possível para secar o rosto banhado em lágrimas, afinal não queria levantar suspeitas a seu melhor amigo eo principal, não queria o preocupar. Respirando fundo, ensaiou um sorriso fajuto em seu rosto, tentando amenizar as sensações em seu corpo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Precisava ser forte</span>
  </em>
  <span> , mentalizava o Byun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Obrigado mais uma vez pelo presente, não tenho palavras suficientes para te agradecer. - Um sorriso mínimo instalou-se na face do Byun em agradecimento. Baekhyun sabia que era pouco, mas iria lhe agradecer da melhor forma possível o presente pedido pelo maior, só não sabia de que forma e quando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno tentou retirar a caixa grande que ainda estava sobre a cama, mas logo Chanyeol apareceu em seu campo de visão lhe estendendo o outro pequeno embrulho, se oferecendo para levar a caixa maior. Sem dizer mais alguma palavra, Chanyeol caminhou até a escrivaninha pegando a chave do carro, indicando que iria levar Baekhyun até sua casa em segurança. Sem ter como argumentar em contrário, o Byun apenas caminhou para fora do quarto tentando pensar em uma desculpa a altura para explicar a Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao chegar no andar de baixo, encontrou Sehun esparramado no sofá concentrado em algo em seu celular, sem prestar atenção em nada ao seu redor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sehun, vou precisar ir embora. Minha mãe me chamou, sabe como ela é quando me atrasou… - Os olhos se Sehun saíram da tela do celular direcionando-se ao menor. Baekhyun viu a preocupação estampada em seu rosto quando seus olhos pousaram em si, principalmente em seus olhos vermelhos. - Não se preocupe com caronas, o Chanyeol vai me levar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- 'Tá bom - Baekhyun sentir sentir como sehun estava preocupado e um pouco desconfiado, todavia, dor-se e o abraçou forte. O Byun retribuiu o abraço, respirando fundo e se concentrando em não chorar novamente, principalmente na frente dele. - Te mando mensagem mais tarde pra gente conversar melhor. - Assentiu, se soltando do maior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquele pequeno gesto era a forma de Sehun de transmitir sobrecarrega a ele, mesmo nao sabendo o que se passava consigo. Essa era uma das coisas que gostava em seu melhor amigo, ele não ficava o apertando para saber o que estava o angustiando, apenas esperava a hora em que estava pronto para lhe contar tudo nos detalhes detalhes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despedindo-se mais uma vez de Sehun, caminhou ao lado de Chanyeol em direção ao carro para retornar a sua casa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O caminho foi feito em puro silêncio. Chanyeol sabia que o menor não queria conversar e não tinha percepção para aquilo, pois estava inerte em seus pensamentos, olhando para as folhas passando rapidamente enquanto o carro trafegava rapidamente pelas vias coreanas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao chegarem na residência da família Byun, Chanyeol estacionou o veículo em frente a moradia aguardado os cabelos morenos se despedir e sair de seu carro. Todavia, Baekhyun ficou parado parado no banco do passageiro observando a casa onde cresceu e viveu sua adolescência e, agora, sua vida universitária.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Reativei meu antigo número novamente, pode me ligar ou mandar mensagem a qualquer momento que darei um jeitinho de estar disponível a você. - Assentindo, Baekhyun o puxou mais uma vez para um abraço apertado. O mais velho sentir que o moreno estava se segurando para não ter mais uma crise de choro a sua frente e aquilo quebrava seu coração.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Obrigado mais uma vez… - Sem deixar que Chanyeol respondesse algo mais, pegou seus presentes com um pouco de dificuldade, mas negou a ajuda quando foi-lhe proposto, e saiu apressadamente do veículo. Dentro do carro, o Park observava o moreno entrar em sua residência ainda abatido. Contudo, havia entendido que aquele agradecimento foi por </span>
  <em>
    <span>tudo</span>
  </em>
  <span> que havia feito a ele e o que ainda iria fazer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao adentrar em sua residência, notou que toda a sua família estava reunida na sala, rindo de algo que passava na televisão, como uma boa família de comercial de margarina. O quão irônico era, não tinha palavras para descrever. Se limitou a desejar “boa noite”, avisando que não estava com fome, se apressando a subir como escadas para evitar novos questionamentos por parte de seus progenitores.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suspirou aliviado quando pode trancar-se em seu quarto, o único lugar que sente-se livre e não precisaria preocupar-se com julgamentos vindos de seus familiares.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ainda com as caixas em mãos, tratou de depositá-las com cuidado em sua cama, desembrulhando com cuidado a caixa maior para que não arrancasse ou danificasse o conteúdo. Pegou o manual de instrução, decifrando as palavras que antes estavam o papel que o ajudaria a montar seu, presente predileto. Realmente, deveria ter insistindo em fazer algum curso extracurricular em línguas estrangeiras, pois agora estava queimando os poucos miolos que detinham em sua cabeça com aquele entendimento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Após quase uma hora - com boa parte sendo apenas para entender aquele manual -, seu telescópio estava montando em sua varanda. Arrumou todos os comandos daquele instrumento, ansioso em observar as estrelas que transmitiam uma calma genuína em si. Foi difícil não derramar lágrimas quando observar observar com nitidez aqueles pontinhos brilhosos com tanta precisão e perfeição.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com entusiasmo, entusiasmo seu celular por todo o quarto, encontrando-o dentro da caixa de papelão. Tratando de eternizar sua primeira imagem nítida visão tão bela que tinha, colocar seu celular no pequeno oráculo para que pudesse tirar algumas fotos, sem saber se aquela ideia daria certa ou não. Porém, como dizia aquele ditado popular, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a esperança é a última que morre</span>
  </em>
  <span> . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao adentrar em sua galeria, observou que aquela ideia - que, diga-se de passagem, tinha tudo para dar errado - acabou dando certo ao menos em uma única foto, causando uma onda de felicidade extrema em si. Mais uma vez, lágrimas brotaram em seu rosto, um tratou de limpá-las rapidamente. Deveria ser forte, era isso que sua amada avó dizia diariamente antes de partir para um lugar mais sereno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em um momento de puro êxtase, abriu o aplicativo de mensagens, procurando o contato de Chanyeol. Precisava compartilhar com ele sua vitória e alegria. Um pouco trêmulo digitou uma mensagem ao maior, anexando juntamente com a melhor foto tirada das estrelas. Enviou rapidamente a mensagem antes de que se arrependesse, largando o celular sobre a cama, retornando a observar as estrelas que lhe traziam uma calmaria sem igual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Baekhyun (19h32min):</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Essa foi uma das muitas imagens que tirei agora a pouco observando as estrelas com meu novo presente…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(Na verdade, foi a única que deu certo, mas finge que consegui de primeira)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Obrigada, Chanyeol!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deixe seu celular jogado em cima da cama, para assim, se concentrar no pequeno pacote. Era o seu segundo presente, a qual não poderia estar mais ansioso para abri-lo. Com rapidez, tratou de retirar todos os lacres que havia naquele pacote, encontrando uma nova caixa, desta vez preta com pequenos brilhinhos pratas envolvidos por todo o conteúdo. Abriu com o maior cuidado, encontrando dentro de um globo de neve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No primeiro momento não entendeu aquilo, mas ao balançar vislumbrou a imagem dentro do globo. Era um pequeno boneco, trajando roupas técnico natalinas e, a sua volta, encontrava-se pequenos pontos brilhantes, assemelhando-se a estrelas. Baekhyun não poderia conter o sorriso que se instalou em seu rosto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E aquele pequeno presente, deduziu que era ele… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Era ele observando as estrelas</span>
  </em>
  <span> .</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lembranças com pipocas e balas de caramelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Uma Luz no Fim do Túnel</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Capítulo III - Lembranças com pipocas e balas de caramelo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Por katebbh</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duas semanas equivalem-se a quatorze dias, e esse era o tempo que Baekhyun estava de férias da faculdade, longe daquele antro de lugar que o fazia se estressar inúmeras vezes durante as poucas horas de aulas. Contudo, o Byun não estava aproveitando tanto aquele tempo pequeno, precioso e que o trazia paz, a qual lhe era fornecida durante o ano, mas sim, o homem de cabelos amarronzados estava estressado, cansado e, acima de tudo, esgotado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atualmente Baekhyun estava descansando na sala, com os pés em cima da mesinha de centro — ato que, se descoberto pela progenitora, poderia considerar-se um homem morto — após ter arrumado a casa inteira a pedido de sua mãe. E detalhe, sem a ajuda de seus irmãos, estes que também estavam de férias. A principal desculpa proferida pelos irmãos mais novos para não o ajudar era o cansaço —  como se o menor não estivesse no mesmo estado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar de estar se esforçando — sozinho — diariamente em fazer os afazeres de casa, não poderia negar que teve seus momentos de lazer em alguns dias. O Byun estava jogando PUBG além do recomendado quando tinha um tempinho livre, passando horas e horas na frente de seu computador destinando forças em ganhar as rodadas que disputava com seus amigos virtuais. Aquela boa e velha disputa saudável, apesar de, em alguns momentos, serem proferidos palavreados considerados de baixo calão pelas bocas daqueles jovens, e Baekhyun não escapava dessa maioria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, Baekhyun se concentrou na promessa que havia feito logo no início das férias, a qual seria em dar mais atenção a Sehun. O estudante de História sabia que estava negligenciando o melhor amigo, deixando-o sempre de lado. Dessa forma, além de se dedicar a limpar sua digníssima residência e passar noites adentro jogando quando havia tempo, Baekhyun começou a planejar diversos passeios e saídas com o melhor amigo, dedicando-se a ouvi-lo contar sobre os novos ficantes, ou até, rir das cantadas sem graça que usava nas paqueras. O Byun perguntava-se diariamente como ele ainda conseguia alguém com tanta </span>
  <em>
    <span>besteira </span>
  </em>
  <span>que saia boca à fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contudo, apesar de estar sofrendo e se permitindo divertir durante esses breves dias, conseguia sentir-se diferente desde que havia tido um tempo a sós com Chanyeol. Desde aquele dia, em vez de retornar o contato com o maior, se limitou a enviar poucas mensagens a ele, sendo imagens do céu estrelado, ou desejando forças por todas as mudanças que estava passado em sua vida pessoal e profissional. Não sabia dizer se aquilo que estava sentindo era insegurança ou receio de retornar às origens com Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por diversas vezes pegava o celular, abria a conversa, digitava frases que conseguissem iniciar e manter uma conversa digna com o loiro, mas a insegurança falava mais alto e logo apagava tudo; sabia que era alguém desinteressante, sem atributo algum para apresentar aos outros e não adiantaria ficar tentando forçar algo.  Além disso, o sentimento de receio muitas vezes dava as caras e não conseguiria suportar perder o contato com o Park mais uma vez, pois havia sofrido tanto com a partida inesperada de Chanyeol de sua vida alguns anos atrás. Baekhyun sabia que todo aquele martírio era besteira, uma vez que o loiro manteve-se aberto ao lhe dizer que estaria disponível para si, mas para o menor, era difícil retornar o contato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun fechou os olhos, pendendo a cabeça para trás no encosto do sofá. Era nessas horas que conseguia entender as palavras de sua querida avó, que dizia diversas vezes que a vida adulta nos trazia diversas responsabilidades e que, a fase criança e adolescente deveria ser eternizada para que não houvesse sofrimento. Conseguia visualizar aquela mulher franzina e pequena proferindo aquelas palavras enquanto puxava suas orelhas. A ida daquela mulher tão sábia e vivida à alguns anos havia marcado o Byun de inúmeras formas possíveis. Às vezes não conseguia entender o destino, simplesmente em um dia normal de domingo sua base de informações de vida havia ido descansar no céu, junto com suas amadas estrelas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirando, Baekhyun bloqueou todas essas lembranças felizes que estavam gravadas em sua memória para todo o sempre, mas que atualmente o faziam sentir uma saudade e uma dor no peito imensa da mulher mais velha que havia lhe ensinado que amar não era um problema, mas sim uma dádiva. Assim, tirando a preguiça do corpo que começava a apossar, levantou-se em um pulo rumando as escadas, pois necessitava urgentemente de um banho. O Byun odiava a sensação de estar cheirando mal e com as roupas grudentas de tanto esforço fazendo aquelas tarefas… Conseguia até sentir um cheirinho insuportável emanar de si e isso era nojento, diga-se de passagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrou no banheiro já se livrando das roupas o mais rápido possível, jogando-as na cesta de roupas sujas. Não poderia esquecer de colocar as roupas para lavar de forma alguma, pois conseguia visualizar as reclamações de sua progenitora pela tarefa não realizada. Quando a água caiu em seu corpo, sentiu-se livre e bem; os seus momentos no banheiro eram refrescantes e relaxantes, já que eram os únicos instantes em que poderia ficar em silêncio perdido em pensamentos, longe de toda a gritaria que era a residência dos Byun’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após o final do seu momento relaxante, Baekhyun vestiu algumas peças de roupas largas demais para seu número original, mas que eram confortáveis para dormir, ato que seria feito assim que pousasse seu corpo em sua cama fofinha e aconchegante. Porém, sua atenção voltou-se ao seu celular que vibrou com a chegada de uma nova mensagem. Como não estava olhando as  novas notícias em suas redes sociais, atentou-se a pegar o celular para se atualizar, pois, atrasar alguns minutos para colocar as roupas sujas para lavar não iria trazê-lo nenhum problema — quer dizer, achava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espantou-se ao observar o nome de Chanyeol estampado em sua tela anunciando uma nova mensagem, pois não conversavam faziam alguns dias — quer dizer, como se mandar fotos do céu fosse caracterizado como uma conversa. O menor jogou longe o aparelho, não acreditando no que acabara de ver. Aquilo tudo parecia uma loucura… Como ele havia mandado</span>
  <em>
    <span> aquela</span>
  </em>
  <span> mensagem para ele? E o principal, por que? Só poderia ser loucura, constatou mentalmente o Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contudo, como um bom curioso que era — e querendo constatar o que acabara de ler pela aba de mensagens, pois já havia dado uma espiadinha —, Baekhyun apanhou seu celular novamente e rapidamente digitou a senha, clicando na mensagem enviada a poucos minutos pelo Park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Chanyeol (17h37min)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Olá Baek, tudo bem?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Acredito que você deva estar curtindo suas merecidas férias, mas…</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Queria saber se você teria um tempinho para irmos ao cinema. O que acha?</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suas mãos estavam </span>
  <span>trêmulas após ler aquelas mensagens, especialmente a última enviada. Nem em um milhão de anos Baekhyun achou que o maior cogitaria em realizar os antigos planos que tinha, como ir ao cinema, por exemplo. Além de sua ansiedade começar a dar as caras, estava surpreso pelo Park se lembrar das noites de cinema regadas a pipocas e balas de caramelo — um dos doces preferidos do Byun, aliás —, enquanto assistiam um filme recomendado pela crítica mundial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém, antes de responder a mensagem do Park concordando com o que fora proposto, lembrou-se que o maior acabara de retornar para seu país natal, e que estava concluindo os últimos preparativos para começar a lecionar na universidade onde também estudava. Assim, poderia estar atrapalhando os planos do maior, mas também havia a dúvida de que ele havia o chamado, então… Não estava atrapalhando, certo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meio incerto — e um pouco ansioso, diga-se de passagem —, abriu a aba de escrita e se pôs a digitar:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun (17h51min)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oi Chanyeol… Estou bem, e você?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Estou curtindo na medida do possível, sabe como é…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Seria um prazer acompanhá-lo no cinema, como nos velhos tempos.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Porém, não irá atrapalhá-lo? Sei que está atarefado com as coisas da faculdade.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Após enviar aquelas poucas mensagens, Baekhyun largou o aparelho de qualquer maneira sobre a cama, apressando-se a pegar o cesto de roupas sujas para lavar para tentar se acalmar. O menor acreditava que fazer aquelas tarefas o deixava tranquilo ante o que acabara de ter feito. Era notório o quanto  Byun estava nervoso após ter lido a mensagem, e até um tantinho sentimental, pois a mensagem enviada resultava em algo de enorme valor para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao retornar ao quarto, o moreno apressou-se em pegar seu celular, constatando que o loiro já havia o respondido. Um sorriso enorme, juntamente com uma felicidade imensa instalou-se no rosto do moreno ao notar que o maior havia escrito que não iria atrapalhá-lo, uma vez que as tarefas já haviam sido feitas e estava livre para sair consigo, e como não de bobeira, resolveu fazer o convite — mal sabia o pequeno Byun que Chanyeol estava criando coragem a dias para chamá-lo para sair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nas mensagens enviadas a seguir, os homens trataram de combinar o horário e o dia que iriam — a qual seria no dia seguinte, para a felicidade de ambos —, uma vez que o local seria aquele que já estavam acostumados em ir. Com tudo acertado nos mínimos detalhes, o Byun pousou o aparelho no criado mudo, deitando-se, finalmente, em sua cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em sua mente passava diversas lembranças de quando iam ao cinema juntos, e o quanto se divertiam com cada coisinha que acontecia. O de cabelos escuros mal podia esperar que relembrar todos aqueles acontecimentos e sentimentos novamente. Quer dizer, ele torcia para que tudo acontecesse como antigamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun caminhava apressadamente pela rua movimentada de Seul enquanto visualizava as horas em seu relógio — que não era um rolex, pois era muito caro. O dia, que deveria ser perfeito, acabou tornando-se um pesadelo. O moreno havia acordado atrasado e, ainda por cima, foi arrastado por sua mãe à fazer compras no supermercado durante uma boa parte do tempo. Agora, o horário mostrava que já havia extrapolado dez minutos do combinado no dia anterior por mensagens, fazendo-o ficar desesperado. Além de odiar estar naquela situação, estava com medo do loiro ter desistido ante o atraso do moreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno havia planejado todo aquele dia. Em seus pensamentos, iria chegar cedo — até mesmo antes do loiro para surpreendê-lo, pois em anos anteriores sempre era aquele que chegava atrasado —, como também iria visualizar todos os filmes que estavam sendo exibidos, passando um ar impotência com aquela saída, a qual era o que estava acontecendo. Contudo, nada estava saindo como planejado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao chegar perto do local combinado, Baekhyun logo notou o homem de cabelos loiros em frente ao estabelecimento, mexendo despreocupadamente em seu celular. Sentiu-se aliviado ao ver aquela imagem. O Byun inesperadamente parou, conferindo se estava tudo certo consigo e se não estava emanando qualquer cheiro a não ser o de seu perfume. Com todas as possibilidades conferidas, estampou um sorriso no rosto e caminhou despreocupadamente em direção ao maior — nem perecendo o baixinho estava todo desesperado há alguns minutos atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi… — A fala foi dita em um tom meio baixinho, mas que foi ouvida perfeitamente pelo Park que levantou a cabeça com um lindo sorriso estampado em seu rosto. O loiro estava aliviado em ver o mais novo. — Desculpe a demora, acabei me atrapalhando em algumas coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sem problemas. De qualquer forma, se te fizer melhor, cheguei a poucos minutos também. — Aquilo dito pelo maior foi uma mentira. O loiro havia chegado meia hora antes do horário combinado de tão ansioso que estava com o encontro, quer dizer, não sabia se aquilo poderia ser considerado um, mas estava nomeando disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem. Já viu os filmes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, estava te aguardando. Vamos? — O menor assentiu, andando lado a lado com o maior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os homens pararam em frente ao telão onde passavam as opções que estavam sendo exibidas naquele dia. Como antigamente, debateram arduamente todas aquelas possibilidades, trazendo comentários da mídia coreana e mundial naquela escolha saudável que estavam fazendo. Por fim, após muita discussão, decidiram por um filme de terror — após uma insistência incomum vindo do menor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com a escolha definida e os ingressos comprados, partiram para a parte mais esperada, as guloseimas. A escolha foi óbvia, dois sacos grandes mesclados de pipoca doce e salgada, juntamente com diversas balas de caramelo. Dessa forma, rumaram apressadamente para sala onde rodaria o filme, pois já estavam alguns minutinhos atrasados. Sentando-se no local estipulado no ingresso, atentando-se imediatamente ao filme que já estava rodando os créditos no momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno estava ansioso, uma vez que o filme que passava naquele instante obteve diversos resultados positivos da crítica e, ainda, era o gênero preferido de Baekhyun, deixando extasiado com cada susto que tomava ao longo do filme. Todavia, o loiro não estava tão feliz assim. Apesar de concordarem que a escolha seria feita por ambos, Chanyeol havia concordado em ver aquele filme ao ver Baekhyun tão feliz, pois, o gênero daquele filme não era o mais adorado pelo Park — na realidade, caros amigos, o mais alto temia em ter sonhos ruins após ver filmes de terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto Baekhyun via aquele filme com tanta atenção, devorando na mesma medida o saco de pipoca, Chanyeol tentava a todo custo desviar a atenção, colocando os olhos observadores em qualquer lugar daquela sala, desde os apetrechos instalados nas paredes, até as poucas pessoas que estavam ali. Quer dizer, os casais que estavam se beijando naquela sala de cinema. Momentaneamente, surgiu uma indagação na mente de Park, a qual era em como aqueles jovens conseguiam se beijar enquanto gritos eram ouvidos pela personagem principal do filme? Realmente, estava velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém, notando o estado inquieto do mais velho, a preocupação do mais novo começava a dar as caras em seu interior. Não estava gostando de ver o Park daquela forma, pois sentia que o maior não estava curtindo o momento tanto quanto si próprio. Desse modo, passou a observar com mais precisão e preocupação o loiro, deixando de lado o filme que passava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em alguns momentos o mais velho pulava devido ao susto que algumas passagens do filme o traziam, em outras, apenas fechava seus olhos esperando aquela cena específica passar para retornar a abri-los. O menor achava aquilo adorável e engraçado na medida do possível, pois Chanyeol iria completar trinta anos no finalzinho do ano e era um homem um tantinho grandinho — aos menos, para Baekhyun. Entretanto, naquele momento, parecia apenas uma criança indefesa, que necessitava de cuidado devido aqueles sustos repentinos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devido a tudo que vira alguns momentos atrás, Baekhyun pegou gentilmente a mão do Park, apertando-a logo em seguida. O moreno queria transmitir conforto e segurança ao loiro, pois queria que aquela saída — o menor não conseguia denominar aquilo como um encontro, apesar de estar quase chegando a esse patamar — não trouxesse lembranças ruins a nenhum dos dois. E, tentando tranquiliza-lo mais, ofereceu algumas de suas balas de caramelo, a qual foram pegas com muito orgulho e com um sorrisinho pequeno tendo inicio em seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O restante do final passou daquela forma, com ambos com as mãos entrelaçadas, compartilhando balas, como nos velhos tempos. E, claro, com um conforto gostoso em seus corações pelo momento um pouco mais íntimo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O filme já estava encaminhando para o fim, e nenhum dos dois sabia o que iriam fazer após o término. Baekhyun e Chanyeol não queriam soltar suas mãos, uma vez que aquilo trouxera um conforto tão gostoso a eles; aquele gesto não fora bom apenas para Chanyeol, que conseguiu se acalmar ante todos os sustos, mas também a Baekhyun, que estava adorando estar daquela forma com o maior, sem se importar muito com as preocupações diárias que tinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao término da sessão, esperaram que o local esvaziasse um pouco, pois queriam curtir um pouco mais daquele momento. Porém, como tudo não são flores, foram avisados pelo segurança na porta que as faxineiras precisavam limpar a sala para a próxima sessão. Um pouco envergonhados, desfizeram o laço e apressaram a sair do local, se curvando pedindo desculpas ao passar pela porta de saída onde o homem baixinho se encontrava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, já do lado de fora do cinema, um estranho silêncio se fez entre ambos. Os homens não sabiam como se portar após ter aquele momento tão íntimo naquele pequeno local. Para muitos, aquele simples gesto poderia não significar absolutamente nada, mas para eles, era um pequeno sinal de aproximação. Era aquela aproximação que fazia o coração do moreno ficar quentinho e o do loiro, ficar acelerado inesperadamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então… — O silêncio constrangedor fora quebrado pelo mais novo, o que para ele próprio, era uma surpresa enorme — Você tem algo em mente? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Você tem algo em mente?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A mente de Baekhyun dava voltas pela frase ridícula que acabara de proferir. Aquilo abria brechas para tantas coisas, e esperava que Chanyeol não tivesse levando aquela frase para um mal sentindo, pois, apenas queria curtir mais alguns momentos com ele. Queria perguntar mais sobre o que havia passado no exterior, como também queria explanar o que havia passado nesses tempos que estiveram separados. Nada daquilo era no sentido malicioso… Nunca!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estava pensando em comer alguma coisa em um desses restaurantes. Sabe como é, pipoca não sacia a minha fome, e pelo que me lembro, nem a sua. — Um riso saiu por entre os lábios do Byun. Realmente, ele era um esfomeado e não negava nenhum pouco isso de si. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Apesar de não haver um pedido oficial, irei aceitar. E concordo com você, pipoca não sustenta em nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após a confirmação, analisaram as opções que tinham — mais uma vez naquele dia, diga-se de passagem. Todavia, dessa vez foi mais difícil, pois ambos tinham preferências diferentes em relação aos seus paladares. Enquanto o Park queria uma comida tipicamente coreana para relembrar suas raízes, o Byun queria algo diferente e picante, sem ser algo referente às suas origens. Após muita discussão, optaram pela comida italiana, algo bem diferente do que estavam tentando decidir alguns minutos atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O restaurante onde vendia aquele tipo de comida ficava no final da rua, era um estabelecimento pequeno, mas muito aconchegante. Ao chegarem no local optaram por uma mesa mais afastada, se ajeitando rapidamente em seus lugares. Ambos ficaram surpresos pela rapidez do garçom em vir atendê-los e sem demora, optaram por um prato que obtivesse algo com massa, como típica culinária italiana. Decidiram também o que iriam beber, optando por sucos, já que Chanyeol estava dirigindo e, posteriormente, caso o menor concordasse, iria levá-lo a sua casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós não chegamos a conversar a fundo como foi seu tempo no exterior. Poderia me dar mais detalhes ou…? — Apesar da curiosidade estar estampada em cada pedacinho de si, Baekhyun não poderia forçar o loiro em lhe contar as coisas que havia passado fora do país. Foram muitos anos, com certeza havia muitas histórias a serem contadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sem problemas, não tem algo de muito interessante. — Naquele momento suas bebidas chegaram e o Park optou por tomar um gole do líquido gelado antes de iniciar novamente sua fala. — Foi algo novo e muito diferente. Demorei a me adaptar na cidade e nas novas tradições. Foi bem difícil no início, mas com o tempo me adaptei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun, que estava com seu rosto apoiado em suas mãos, ouvia atentamente aquelas poucas palavras que o loiro havia dito. Estava ansioso pelas informações que iriam ser ditas, querendo apenas concentrar-se naquele homem a sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Depois que me habituei por completo, aí que começaram os problemas. Apesar de saber a língua holandesa, tive alguns problemas por causa do sotaque. Tenho um pouco de certeza que o professor não gostava muito de mim por causa das perguntas insistentes. Era realmente difícil, mas com o tempo foi se normalizando. — Finalizou, observando o jeito em que Baekhyun o encarava. Era tão bonito vê-lo tão concentrado em si e não foi difícil quando um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios. — Contei um pouquinho sobre mim, agora você. O que fez enquanto estive fora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inesperadamente o moreno endireitou sua postura, com suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa. Seus olhos, que antes estavam com um brilho genuíno enquanto o encarava, logo ficaram opacos, sem vida. O sorrisinho que antes estava estampado em seu rosto, foram saindo aos poucos, dando um leve indício de que os tempos que passaram separados não fizeram bem ao pequeno, e aquilo despedaçava o Park aos poucos. Baekhyun era um homem tão brilhante e puro, e não merecia nada do que vivia todos os dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não aconteceu nada de muito surpreendente. Na área familiar piorou… Sabe como é minha mãe. Nesse tempo me apeguei bem mais ao Sehun, apesar de não contar tudo o que deveria a ele. Às vezes fico triste com isso, pois ele sabe que estou escondendo algo dele, mas Sehun entende e nunca me forçou a falar nada. Amo isso nele, pra falar a verdade. — Suspirando, o mais baixo sorveu um gole de seu suco, este que estava uma delícia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno se sentia tão exposto naquele momento, tão nu. Simplesmente não queria se sentir assim justamente naquele momento e naquele lugar. Tudo estava indo muito bem, sem nenhum tipo de erro ou preocupação extrema, mas como sempre, seus medos e anseios começam a surgir, subindo degrau por degrau dentro de si, querendo chegar logo ao topo, onde faria Baekhyun se desmanchar, como todas as vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol vendo o estado em que Baekhyun estava, logo iniciou novamente suas histórias enquanto estava na Holanda, tentando fazer com que o mais novo não entrasse naquele mar de tristeza, pois sabia como ele estava começando a sentir. Já havia visto o moreno naquele estado anos atrás, e o que menos queria era que aquilo retornasse justamente naquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iniciou contando como conheceu seu colega de quarto, a qual era uma história inusitada e no mínimo engraçada. Conheceu o holandês enquanto tentava apartar uma briga na qual ele participava, o que resultou na expulsão do professor e seu novo amigo da boate onde estavam. Baekhyun estava surpreso com toda história, pois não conseguia acreditar que o homem pacífico e paciente que era o loiro acabou se envolvendo em uma briga, por mais que não tenha sido intencional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fora inevitável que uma risada silenciosa vinda de Baekhyun após ouvir a história surgisse, que, foi seguida pelo Park; logo tornou-se gargalhadas audíveis por todo o estabelecimento e, apesar de estarem sendo observados pelos outros clientes, não se importaram nenhum um pouco, principalmente o Park que continua a contar as peripécias que fazia naquele local tão distante dali. Seu objetivo com aquilo era distrair o pequeno, o que vinha a estar dando certo até o momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contou tudo que se lembrava, desde os problemas que teve com seu colega de quarto, a qual trazia diversas mulheres ao apartamento sem o avisar, até as discussões que teve em sala de aula com os professores do Mestrado — claro, quando havia aula. Atentou-se a descrever todo o decorrer do Mestrado, iniciando com a dificuldade em se adaptar, até o final do curso, onde fora aprovado com louvor e, com isso, conseguira uma vaga para lecionar na universidade que até então estava sendo seu lar educacional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando seus pratos chegaram, deliciaram-se com aquela massas bem temperada, a qual dava </span>
  <em>
    <span>água na boca</span>
  </em>
  <span>, como dizia a avó de Baekhyun. E, mesmo enquanto comiam, continuavam a conversa. O Byun não queria parar de ouvir todas as histórias, pois lhe fazia bem ver a alegria que o loiro contava tudo aquilo, fazendo-o esquecer de qualquer coisa que o fizera mal. Este era o poder que Chanyeol tinha sobre si, sempre fazia com que o Byun esquecesse daquilo que o deixava triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O falatório foi cessado quando o garçom foi à mesa avisando-os que o restaurante iria fechar, surpreendendo ambos que não estavam atentos ao horário. Pagaram a conta — a qual protagonizou-se por mais uma discussão, está para ver quem pagaria o jantar, tendo como vencedor o mais velho. Após isso, prontamente Chanyeol ofereceu uma carona até a residência dos Byun’s, alegando estar tarde e seria perigoso retornar de transporte público. Após muita insistência vinda do maior, Baekhyun acabou aceitando a carona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contudo, ao chegar no local onde estava estacionado o veículo de Chanyeol, Baekhyun se surpreendeu por se tratar da velha motocicleta que o loiro insistia em andar pelas vias de Seoul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não acredito que essa lata velha ainda funciona… — O moreno estava em êxtase com aquilo. Lembravam-se vividamente de quando saiam </span>
  <em>
    <span>por aí</span>
  </em>
  <span>, curtindo tudo o que a vida os oferecia, sem preocupações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não fala assim da </span>
  <em>
    <span>Azulete</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sabe que ela é sensível. — Baekhyun gargalhou com a fala dita pelo maior. Lembrava muito bem da sensibilidade daquela motoca azul, que já havia os deixado na mão inúmeras vezes em suas saídas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem deixar mais um minuto passar, pegou o capacete amarelo que o Park estendia para si, o colocando na cabeça. Esperou Chanyeol embarcar na moto e se ajustar devidamente, assim, subiu na parte de trás, ajeitando-se. Logo o loiro deu partida naquela lambretinha, fazendo-a ingressar naquele mar de carros da capital coreana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em todo o percurso Baekhyun sentia- se livre; com o vento batendo em seu rosto, conseguia se sentir genuíno. O moreno não deixava se levar muito tempo por aquele sentimento, que inocentemente começava a retornar em seu âmago. Agora, com certeza, suas preces seriam destinadas a outra pessoa juntamente com Sehun, e agora, conseguia visualizar a importância que Chanyeol traria para si com a sua volta.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando chegaram em sua residência, Baekhyun não conseguia esconder o quanto aquele pequeno passeio havia o feito tão bem. Estava se sentindo livre, como nunca havia se sentido nesses últimos tempos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada por hoje. Estava precisando muito desse tempo livre… — Chanyeol, ainda com aquele capacete roxo, acenou com a cabeça, com um sorriso lindo em seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom saber disso. Estarei sempre aqui para você, quando precisar, apenas me ligue ou mande mensagem. Estarei sempre disponível para você Baekhyun! — Não poderia descrever o quanto seu coração disparou ouvindo aquela frases. Apenas Chanyeol fazia se sentir daquele jeito… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entregando o capacete, acenou e andou em disparada a porta da sua casa. Ao adentrar, caminhou diretamente ao seu quarto, não querendo ter que encontrar seus familiares pelos corredores da residência para explicar onde estava até aquele horário. Baekhyun queria deixar todas aquelas preocupações apenas para amanhã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao entrar em seu quarto e por já ter tomado banho antes de sair, tornou a tirar aquelas roupas pesadas, optando por seu pijama de dormir leve azul clarinho. Esparramou-se na cama, aconchegando-se no edredom quentinho. O moreno estava um pouco agitado devido a todos os momentos que passou naquela noite em companhia com Chanyeol, a qual o fez se sentir livre e em paz depois de alguns anos sentindo-se aprisionado e descontente com tudo a sua volta. Ainda que tivesse Sehun ao seu lado alegrando sua vida diariamente, não poderia esquecer do quanto o loiro era importante para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentando acalmar-se, ocupou-se em checar as diversas notificações em  seu celular, o que, de certa forma, surpreendeu Baekhyun. Mas a surpresa logo passou ao ver que a maioria tratava-se de Sehun perguntando onde estava, como também diversas ligações não atendidas. Logo tratou de responder o melhor amigo, pedindo-o para vir em sua casa no próximo dia para que pudessem conversar, pois ainda conseguia lembrar-se do carinha a qual o mais alto observava com afinco no bar e da conversa que deveriam ter acontecido dias atrás. Com o celular disposto ao seu lado na cama e com os pensamentos já mais leves, o moreno adormeceu sonhando com os lindos momentos que vivera naquela noite e com os olhos grandes, marrons e marcantes do loiro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Quem você acha que matou ela? — A pergunta proferida pelo Oh despretensiosamente referia-se a série a qual estavam assistindo juntos deitados em sua cama, rodeados de guloseimas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei, mas os irmãos não seriam. Muito óbvio, não acha? — O melhor amigo apenas assentiu, mesmo que estivesse estampado em seu rosto que não concordava com sua sugestão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como combinado na noite anterior, Sehun comparecera em sua residência trazendo diversas salocas abarrotadas de doces no horário marcado, não se atrasando um minuto sequer — algo estranho vindo do mais novo, aliás. Em movimentos rápidos, foram à cozinha, atentando-se em fazer as pipocas e distribuir os doces em diversos potes. Cessaram as atividades, subindo com todos potes ao seu quarto, onde ficariam a tarde e possivelmente a noite assistindo séries ou filmes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dessa forma, neste momento estavam assistindo a primeira temporada de uma nova série estrangeira chamada </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elite</span>
  </em>
  <span>, apesar de não ser tão nova assim aos olhos dos rapazes. A série, que tinha um ar de suspense, contava a história de uma garota que havia sido morta em um baile escolar e toda a trama girava na vida da adolescente junto aos seus amigos e em quem a havia matado. Como ambos eram amantes de série de suspense, logo iniciaram a maratona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em algum momento daquela tarde, o melhor amigo comentou sobre o que ele estava fazendo no dia anterior para que não atendesse suas inúmeras chamadas. Baekhyun tentou desconversar, contudo suas tentativas foram falhas em fazer o Oh atentar-se apenas nos detalhes do seriado. Sem esconder, contou sobre o “encontro” que tivera com Chanyeol,  a qual o mais velho havia o levado no cinema e logo após a um restaurante italiano para jantar. Sehun ouviu todas aquelas informações em silêncio sem demonstrar nenhuma reação aparente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno lembrava-se que o melhor amigo não se importava com as saídas com Chanyeol anos atrás, apesar de alguns momentos demonstrar sentir ciúmes com o relacionamento que tinha com seu irmão mais velho. Agora, não conseguia captar o que aquela expressão dizia sobre o ocorrido. Não queria causar nenhum mal-entendido ou desentendimento aos irmãos. Na verdade, era a última coisa que desejava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem? — Diante do silêncio, a qual não era apenas para se concentrar com as cenas que passava na pequena televisão a sua frente, questionou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que não estaria? Você saia com o Chanie antes e isso nunca me incomodou… — Uma parcela de alívio percorreu seu corpo ao ouvir tais palavras, embora a tonalidade da voz ao dizer aquilo denotava algo mais que não conseguia descobrir ao certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun apenas assentiu, ficando em silêncio como o melhor amigo para que assistissem a série em paz, sem atritos. Entretanto, era difícil se abster-se da opinião positiva do rapaz, mas que em sua concepção foi indiferente. Era notável o quanto o menor necessitava de opiniões vindo de terceiras pessoas e, o mais novo ao seu lado era de grande importância para si nesse quesito, uma vez que já o ajudou em inúmeras ocasiões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com aquele silêncio instalado, que necessariamente não se dirigia a apenas visualizar o seriado, Sehun inesperadamente se pôs a conversar, causando uma leve surpresa. O mais novo contava algumas coisas que Baekhyun havia perdido ao sair com Chanyeol. Eram coisas insignificantes aos olhos do moreno, mas que, ao notar o rapaz ao seu lado contando alegremente os detalhes, tornou-se algo de grande importância para si. Naquele exato momento, Sehun contava as peripécias de sua amiga de classe ao “dar encima” de um carinha da banda de Chanyeol, mas não obtendo êxito em nenhum momento com o homem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um estalo, o Byun lembrou-se da reação do do Oh no dia do bar ao ver um certo homem no palco ajudando a montar os instrumentos. Naquele dia havia dito que conversaria com o melhor amigo após saírem do bar, porém, com os novos acontecimentos, acabou esquecendo-se do pequeno momento vivido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sehun, quem era o cara que você estava todo sorrisos naquele dia do bar? — Sem rodeios, perguntou. A curiosidade era algo que perseguia o Byun desde criança, e muitos consideravam aquele defeito como um de seus sobrenomes, como também si próprio considerava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Sehun arregalaram-se inesperadamente quando questionado sobre aquele breve momento no bar. O mais novo sabia que ora ou outra o moreno iria vir com aquela pergunta para si, mas considerando o tempo passado, imaginou que Baekhyun havia esquecido. Ledo engano seu…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que a bebida alterou seus sentidos, não sei do que está falando. — Uma breve risada saiu por entre os lábios do Byun. Naquele momento, Sehun sabia que estava ferrado, pois o melhor amigo iria até o final para saber quem era aquele desconhecido e todos os detalhes por trás disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sehun, desembucha logo. Posso ter bebido e esquecido de algumas coisas que fiz, mas o que ocorreu antes do porre me lembro muito bem. Dessa forma, consigo visualizar em meus pensamentos aquele sorrisão que você tinha nos lábios vendo aquele cara no palco. — O melhor amigo revirou os olhos em puro desgosto. O Oh sabia que Baekhyun iria até o fim com aquela história, querendo saber todos os detalhes possíveis e impossíveis, e tentar se esquivar daquela conversa só traria consequências piores a si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como você não vai desistir… É apenas um cara que fiquei alguns tempos atrás. No começo pensei que ele era o cara certo para finalmente iniciar um relacionamento sério, mas tomei um banho de água fria quando ele apareceu namorando o baixinho da bateria. — O mais novo suspirou após iniciar aquela pequena história.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feição do Oh quebrou o coração de Baekhyun em vários pedacinhos. Seu melhor amigo era uma pessoa muito forte, poucas coisas o abalavam e o deixavam no estado que estava naquele exato momento. Vendo tudo aquilo, não foi difícil ligar os pontos e concluir que o maior nutria sentimentos fortes pelo homem e que, não fora correspondido da forma que almejava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você chegou a dizer para ele o que sentia? — Sehun negou e abaixou a cabeça, tentando inutilmente estancar os sentimentos que queriam transbordar em lágrimas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu ia. Nós não tínhamos algo sério e nunca conversamos sobre isso com afinco, mas era impossível não nutrir nada por ele com o jeito que me tratava, e por isso quis colocar tudo a pratos limpos. Foi horrível, Bae… Ele nunca chegou a conversar comigo sobre, apenas me excluiu de tudo e finge que nós nunca nos conhecemos, e que não tivemos nada durante um longo tempo. — O Byun puxou o amigo para um abraço rapidamente ao vê-lo desabar em lágrimas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O futuro biólogo soluçava nos braços do futuro professor. O Byun apenas abraçava forte o amigo, tentando acalmá-lo e acalentá-lo de todo o mal que o homem havia feito sobre Sehun. Conhecia o seu amigo o suficiente para saber que ele havia entrado de cabeça nesse quase relacionamento, dando tudo de si, pois visava um futuro com o rapaz. Porém, a vida lhe dera uma rasteira, dizendo que não era aquilo que iria acontecer naquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sempre estarei aqui por você, mas convenhamos que merece algo melhor do que aquele ser humano insignificante. — Esfregou carinhosamente as costas do Oh, a fim de fazer com que se acalmasse. Contudo, ouvia uma risada baixa, que fora abafada em seus ombros. — Agora, me prometa que não irá mais destinar esse seu sorriso lindo a aquele cafajeste novamente, tudo bem? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem, Bae. Ele não merece nada meu… — Sehun uniu o dedo mindinho estendido a si, a fim de concretizar aquela pequena promessa. O ato adveio de quando eram crianças e, para esconder as peripécias que faziam, uniam seus dedinhos para que aquilo morresse com os dois — apesar da maioria das promessas não terem dado certo, pois eram descobertos pelos familiares em questão de dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com seu melhor amigo mais calmo, deitaram na cama novamente, se atentando em não derrubar o conteúdo de nenhum dos potes que estavam à sua volta. Apenas naquele momento notaram que o seriado ainda estava rodando, e que teriam que voltar todos os momentos novamente — o que resultou em quase um episódio inteiro. Entretanto, quando iria dar </span>
  <em>
    <span>play </span>
  </em>
  <span>para recomeçar o episódio, Sehun o parou, abaixando seu braço logo em seguida chamando sua atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem é a pessoa que te abandonou e que você sente saudades? — No primeiro momento o moreno não entendeu o que o amigo estava dizendo, levantando brevemente uma das sobrancelhas involuntariamente em questionamento. — No dia do porre, antes de chegar a sua casa, você me parou e contou um segredo bombástico, nas suas palavras e daí falou isso. Tentei perguntar o que, pois não entendi, mas você estava alto demais para responder corretamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun simplesmente paralisou, sem saber o que falaria para o melhor amigo. Aquele dia desgraçou sua vida em níveis extremos e continuava a ferra-lo de todos os sentidos possíveis. Desde que Sehun comentou sobre ter uma conversa consigo sobre algo que havia contado a ele, várias possibilidades rondavam seus pensamentos e, por incrível que pareça, todas desembocavam naquela possibilidade. No caso, a de ter falado sobre seus sentimentos conflituosos por Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abriu a boca diversas vezes para responder o questionamento, mas fechava quando sabia que algo estúpido iria sair por entre seus lábios. Queria desatar em contar todos os detalhes e sentimentos nos mínimos detalhes possíveis, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava com medo da reação do melhor amigo diante de tudo iria dizê-lo, apesar de momentos atrás o Oh não ter ligado de ter ouvido falar que sairá com Chanyeol. Baekhyun não conseguia formular uma frase para respondê-lo corretamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diversos questionamentos rondavam seus pensamentos, mas o principal era em como contaria ao melhor amigo que nutria algum sentimento pelo seu irmão mais velho? Sim, Baekhyun em fase inicial de conforto sobre os sentimentos que nutria pelo loiro. Era algo que estava guardado a sete chaves em seu coração, no lugar mais escuro que podia guardá-los. O pobre Byun pensava que já havia superado aquele sentimento avassalador, mas o retorno do Park contrariou tudo o que pensava e tentava seguir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun tocou-o, chamando a atenção. Sua face mostrava a expectativa por o que iria dizer e, por mais que seja um pouco estranho, estava pronto para lhe contar sobre tudo. Estava pronto para lhe contar sobre sua sexualidade — apesar de saber das suspeitas que seu amigo tinha —, sobre a relação que tinha com sua família e sobre os sentimentos por Chanyeol durante esses longos anos. Contudo, o universo não queria que aquilo acontecesse naquele momento, pois sua mãe iniciou uma gritaria no andar de baixo, reclamando sobre a cozinha que estava deveras sujas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Amanhã nós saímos e te conto tudo, pode ser? — Mesmo não entendendo nada da sua reação estranha sobre aquela simples pergunta, Sehun assentiu, já um pouco ansioso pelo o que o aguardava no próximo dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, Baekhyun tratou de levantar e sair do seu quarto o mais apressadamente que podia, pois conseguia visualizar em sua mente o estado de sua progenitora no andar de baixo, na raiva que borbulhava em suas veia pela imagem vista a sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na descida para o cômodo, além de reunir forças para enfrentar sua mãe, também reunia forças para expor no próximo dia todos os acontecimentos que aconteciam consigo ao seu melhor amigo.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lembranças reveladoras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Uma Luz no Fim do Túnel</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Capítulo IV - Lembranças reveladoras</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Por katebbh</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun caminhava lentamente pelas ruelas do conhecido Seoul Forest. O parque era o preferido do Byun, pois lhe trazia uma calmaria ao visitá-lo, além de surgir um sentimento de paz a cada passada que dava sobre os pedregulhos. Ademais, podia passar seu olhar por toda a extensão dos gramados verdinhos, observando as árvores das mais variadas alturas, flores das mais variadas cores e espécies. Ainda, havia o canto dos pássaros que podia ser ouvido por todo o local e era difícil não visualizar um ou outro pousado nos bancos distribuídos pelo parque, onde havia pequenos depósitos de comida para esses pequenos seres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O dia havia nascido ensolarado, com as nuvens branquinhas espalhadas por todo o perímetro azulado e com o sol brilhando lindamente no centro do céu, e que estava o acompanhando em toda a caminhada até o parque. Era como se fosse um incentivo ao Byun para os longos e dolorosos momentos que teria dali pouco tempo, uma vez que o horário agendado com o melhor amigo já estava se aproximando, e raramente o mesmo se atrasava, ainda mais se tratando de algo tão importante para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim, Baekhyun avistou um banquinho de coloração amarronzada já um pouco gasto, que situava-se em um local amplo e frequentado por milhares de pessoas, justamente pelo vasto gramado à sua frente. O Byun tentava distrair-se dos pensamentos fervorosos observando o local aberto com mais afinco, parando o seu olhar nas pequenas famílias lanchando no meio do gramado, felizes pelo dia ensolarado e produtivo que estavam tendo. De certa forma, o moreno gostava de ver esses momentos em família, pois torcia para que em nenhum momento ocorresse algo que viesse a quebrar o convívio familiar, como viera a acontecer consigo e seus pais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto caminhava ao local, onde o banco se encontrava a fim de esperar Sehun, Baekhyun tentava puxar em seu âmago todos os momentos ruins que passara com seus progenitores, das noites mal dormidas após chorar incansavelmente por brigas ocorridas, pelas palavras chulas destinadas a si em meio a essas brigas, pela cobrança insistente que tivera ao longo desses anos… Todas as lembranças — essas, consideradas pelo Byun como prejudiciais para si — estavam guardadas a sete chaves, pois não queria estar revelando e relembrando elas por um longo tempo. Mas lá estava ele, esperando o melhor amigo chegar para se pôr a revelar cada mínimo detalhe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como Baekhyun estava distraído, não notou o melhor amigo se aproximando, trazendo junto consigo dois copos grandes de milkshake, sendo os dois dos sabores que o Byun mais gostava. Desde a tarde de ontem, o Oh pensava e tentava relembrar diversos momentos vividos na vida de ambos para tentar descobrir o que fora aquele lampejo de tristeza apresentado pelo melhor amigo no dia anterior, mas não se lembrava de nada muito extraordinário, pois não forçava o amigo a expor o que acontecia consigo a menos que este quisesse. Apesar de poucas as possibilidades, uma em questão brilhava em sua mente de forma insistente, a qual se lembrava vivamente daquela época tão conturbada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao sentir um toque em seu ombro, Baekhyun pulou involuntariamente de susto, mas logo relaxou ao visualizar o melhor amigo com um leve sorriso nos lábios pedindo desculpas pelo ocorrido silenciosamente. O Byun acenou, visualizando os dois copos da substância que tanto gostava, e foi com ansiedade que estendeu o braço para buscar um dos copos para si. O Oh retirou da caixinha de papelão o primeiro copo entregando para si e como o segundo em suas mãos, jogou a pequena caixinha na lata de lixo, que com maestria atingiu o objetivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então… — iniciou o Oh, após ter feito uma dancinha ridícula no meio do parte a fim de fazer o Byun rir um pouquinho. — Comprei os milkshakes para ajudar, e quando estiver pronto, estou todo a ouvidos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun acenou. O mais velho não poderia esquecer o quanto era agradecido por ter o Oh em sua vida, e ainda mais, como melhor amigo. O homem à sua frente havia o ajudado em tantos momentos e era imensamente agradecido por isso, pena que nunca expressou em palavras a ele a tamanha gratidão que sentia. Porém, agora, estava a um passo de revelá-lo seus segredos guardados a muito tempo, e seu agradecimento por ter o ajudado nestes anos conturbados, apesar de não saber expressamente disso — quer dizer, o Oh deduzia algumas partes, mas o Byun não sabia desse pequeno detalhe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos em outro lugar do parque? Algo mais afastado? — Sehun prontamente assentiu, já seguindo Baekhyun, que havia iniciado sua caminhada a outra localidade daquele belo parque cheio de vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não conversaram durante todo o percurso do caminho, agora, de areia do parque. Estavam indo em direção a uma parte mais afastada, onde em seu redor eram dispostos de várias árvores verdinhas, com uma visão privilegiada ao longo do campo verde com flores amareladas, perto do letreiro chamativo com o nome do parque. Era inegável o quão belo era aquele lugar e o quanto Baekhyun o amava. Trazia-o paz, e nesse momento, era o que o moreno mais necessitava para ter coragem em extravasar todas as suas histórias para seu melhor amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorveu um gole da bebida gelada, tentando acalmar seus ânimos para o que viria a seguir. Um comichão percorria seu baixo estômago, fazendo seu estado piorar a cada passada dada, a cada novo respirar… Levantou os olhos e observou rapidamente o Oh, que estava com seu olhar concentrado na paisagem. Seu amigo era tranquilo e esperava que sua reação também fosse após contar-lhe com detalhes tudo que havia anotado na pequena folhinha que estava guardada no bolso da calça, pois não queria esquecer-se de nenhum detalhe. Esperava que Sehun entendesse os motivos de ficar quieto diante de todos os acontecimentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que acha daqui? — perguntou, virando-se para o amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você quem manda — respondeu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De modo sincronizado, sentaram-se no banco amadeirado e um tanto empoleirado, mas nada que os atrapalhassem. Diferentemente do resto do parque, este era um local estritamente calmo, onde poucas pessoas passeavam por ali, o qual era justamente o objetivo do Byun… Sem pessoas perto o bastante para vê-lo, ou melhor, ver a cena que iniciaria em poucos minutos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun respirou fundo, focalizando sua visão no arbusto a sua frente. Organizava seus pensamentos da melhor forma possível, tentando decidir qual melhor ponto deveria ser dito primeiramente. Ao decidir-se, com a premissa de que o fato fora o ponto inicial de toda história, tomou mais um gole da bebida gelada, reunindo mais forças para iniciar a tão temida conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu acho que você já sabe… Quer dizer, não sei… — iniciou, ainda que estivesse um pouco relutante. Por isso, concentrou unicamente seu olhar na paisagem, pois não aguentaria a reação do amigo caso fosse negativa. — Eu sou gay! — soltou em um único respirar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por vários minutos Baekhyun ouviu-se apenas as folhas balançarem ao seu redor; seus olhos vagaram por todo o perímetro, mas em nenhum momento teve coragem o suficiente de mover seu globo ocular em direção ao melhor amigo. Era inevitável para o menor que uma leve — talvez gigante — onda de medo o atingisse em cheio após ter revelado sua orientação sexual ao amigo, pois durante anos havia sido metralhado por diversas palavras e ações dolorosas para si de pessoas que amava demais, principalmente daqueles que deveriam o amá-lo incondicionalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirou longamente, tentando reunir um pouquinho da coragem inexistente para que pudesse encarar o melhor amigo ao seu lado. Em meio a diversas lufadas de ar e uma imensa vontade de conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos, braços fortes iniciavam devagar um abraço de lado — e um tanto desajeitado pela posição. Baekhyun sentia Sehun aproximar-se de si um pouco mais, deslizando pelo banco sujo, sem se importar com tal detalhe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está tudo bem, Baek — disse, depositando um leve beijo em seus cabelos — Estarei sempre ao seu lado, cuidando de você e te protegendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As lágrimas transbordaram pelo seu rosto após Sehun ter dito aquelas palavras que necessitava ouvir por todos esses anos de dor e sofrimento. O abraço se intensificou por parte do Oh ao notar que o choro do amigo tornava-se copiosamente mais intenso e, diante disso, era inevitável que o Byun necessitava de um ombro amigo para acalentá-lo, apesar de não saber exatamente sobre toda a história por trás daquela revelação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Sehun, tentando assimilar aquelas palavras tão simples, mas que trouxeram um sentimento tão gostoso e não necessitado por si a muito tempo. Tomou mais um gole da bebida gelada em suas mãos, mesmo que já não estivesse tão gelada assim, tentando acalmar-se. O Byun tinha em pensamentos que, agora que tinha o apoio incondicional do amigo, seria mais fácil contar tudo o que passara todos esses anos após o descobrimento de sua sexualidade, da reação da sua família frente a isso e da ajuda do Park em todo o decorrer desses acontecimentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me desculpa por não ter contado antes a você, mas estava com medo. Você era a única pessoa que eu tinha ao meu lado que não me julgava depois que seu irmão foi embora. — Sehun assentiu e depositou um novo beijo nos cabelos do Byun, apertando o abraço um pouco mais a fim de acalentar o moreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem. Como você disse alguns anos atrás quando passei por um caso semelhante, tudo tem seu tempo para ser dito e expressado, e esta é a sua hora, Baek. — O amigo disse, enquanto acariciava de forma terna seu ombro e braço, a qual estava a seu alcance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aos poucos um sentimento de alívio começou a apossar o Byun após ter ouvido aquelas palavras do melhor amigo. O moreno estava desgastado e quebrado a muito tempo, desde que seus pais descobriram sua orientação sexual quando ainda estava na adolescência para ser mais exato, e o único resquício de ânimo que teve nesses últimos anos fora a presença constante de Chanyeol o ajudando, por mais que de forma simples em sua vida escolar e, consequentemente, sua pessoal também. Agora, com todas </span>
  <em>
    <span>as cartas sendo postas na mesa </span>
  </em>
  <span>a Sehun, poderia ter mais uma parte de seu interior vivo novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nos últimos meses corria em seu interior um sentimento ruim, este que o conquistava cada dia que passava e, de uma forma ou outra, tinha singelas opções do que poderia ser aquilo. Mas a principal era não ser cem por cento transparente com aquele que estava ao seu lado nos melhores e piores momentos da sua vida — claro, aqueles que Baekhyun deixava aparente para o amigo participar. Seu coração se quebrava a cada momento que passava com o melhor amigo sem contar aquilo que o afligia e o destroçava a cada dia que passava vivo. Agora, após contar sua principal fonte de preocupação, poderia declamar todos os outros fatores que o amedrontavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hunnie, se lembra daquela primeira festa da piscina que fomos no primeiro ano? Aquela que eu sumi por boa parte da festa e depois você reclamou de ter te deixado sozinho? — perguntou o Byun, ouvindo como resposta apenas um murmúrio afirmativo. — Então, eu ‘tava meio deslocado na festa e não queria te atrapalhar, já que você aparentemente estava se divertindo, então fui para o andar de cima procurar algo para fazer. Em uns dos quartos vagos conheci um menino, o nome dele era Yixing, e estava no mesmo ano que a gente, mas em uma escola diferente. Nós começamos a conversar, nos conhecendo para falar a verdade, e em dado momento ficamos — disse Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno paralisou sua fala para respirar fundo para continuar a história, uma vez que mais lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos. Em seus pensamentos mentalizava o quão forte deveria ser para continuar a contar tudo, por mais difícil que seja para si os próximos momentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ficou meio vago, né? — disse retoricamente, com um pequeno riso saindo por entre seus lábios. — Acho que me encantei pelo jeitinho dele… Ele era tão bonitinho e aparentava ser tão inteligente, fora que ele adorava História e também queria cursar essa matéria na faculdade. Aí já viu, né? Paixão à primeira vista! — Ambos os rapazes riram com a última frase proferida pelo moreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sua cara isso, Bae… Ele era bonito?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Muito bonito… Me lembro certinho como ele estava naquele dia, pena que perdemos o contato. Mas enfim, ficamos e foi tão bom, Sehun. Foi mágico, sabe? Aquele sentimento de friozinho na barriga, borboletas voando… Foi como se, finalmente, minha vida tivesse feito sentido; era aquilo que eu precisava para minha vida entrar nos eixos, sabe?. Foi emocionante… — A última palavra saiu de forma baixa, arranhada e sofrida dos lábios de Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para o estudante de História era doloroso relembrar todas aquelas situações, pois foram apenas aqueles momentos que o fizeram ficar feliz; que fizeram sua vida </span>
  <em>
    <span>entrar finalmente nos trilhos</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Entretanto, todo aquele momento de entusiasmo e alegria desmorona em frações de segundos quando retornou a sua casa após um encontro tão maravilhoso com seu então ficante. A partir daquele dia, sua vida que estava caminhando a passos alegres para um caminho que o estava fazendo bem, estagnou, sem perspectivas de regresso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Trocamos números e começamos a sair depois disso. São momentos que ficaram marcados por toda a minha vida em minhas memórias… Momentos esses de libertação e conhecimento. Mas, como diz aquele ditado, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tudo que é bom passa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, e foi justamente isso que aconteceu. Em um desses encontros nós começamos a falar sobre o futuro, sobre um possível namoro, e eu estava tão feliz; era mágico aquele momento. Sai do encontro com o pensamento que nada poderia me abalar, até chegar em casa e deparar com minha mãe sentada no sofá com aquele cara fechada, e naquele momento eu soube que a minha felicidade iria acabar, só não pensei que fosse por um longo tempo — riu Baekhyun, mas de uma forma desanimada e triste, o qual despedaçou o coração do Oh em diversos pedacinhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sentiu o abraço ficar mais forte — como, não sabia — mas sentia que aquela era a forma de Sehun o transmitir forças. Sabia que o moreno estava mal pelo pouco que havia contado e essa era sua forma muda de dizer </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Está bem, estarei sempre com você e nada de ruim vai retornar a acontecer”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, e o Byun ficava feliz por aquele simples gesto. Suspirou novamente e retornei a falar:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela viu a gente saindo do local de mãos dadas, e também viu o nosso beijo — disse em um tom melancólico. As lembranças daquele fático dia voltando como uma avalanche em seus pensamentos; era horrível lembrar-se o quanto aquilo havia o destruído. —  Minha mãe fez daquele dia virar um inferno em poucos minutos. Ela só sabia dizer o quanto estava envergonhada e enojada por ter visto o próprio filho beijar outro homem. Ela falou tantas barbáries que é difícil até de expressar… — E por fim, sem conseguir mais se conter, Baekhyun soluçou alto, sentindo as lágrimas retornarem novamente a manchar seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto era segurado pelo melhor amigo, sentiu que o mais alto retirava de sua mão o copo já não tão cheiro, depositando-o em algum lugar do banco amadeirado que estavam sentados, e aquela foi a deixa para que Baekhyun se aninhasse naquele abraço; escondeu o rosto manchado em lágrimas no peito do amigo, não querendo fazer outra coisa a não ser chorar. Por mais que o Byun mentalizasse em todo o decorrer do caminho até este local tudo que deveria ser exposto, aquilo continuava a ser dolorido para ele, e duvidaria que aquele sentimento iria embora tão cedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda com o rosto enterrado no peito do amigo e apertando fortemente as laterais do camiseta leve que vestia, Baekhyun iria continuar a falar, pois necessitava expressar ao amigo tudo o que sofreu nesses últimos anos, o qual era o motivo central de suas mudanças de humor repentinas. Ainda abalado pelas lembranças repentinas terem voltado a assolá-lo, continuo a contar a história ao Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela gritou, xingou e desferiu diversos tapas no meu rosto enquanto falava aquelas coisas horríveis... — disse Baekhyun com a voz embargada e quebrada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As mãos do moreno puxava cada vez mais a peça de algodão, tentando livrar-se um pouco daquela angústia instalada em seu peito. Sehun não tinha palavras para descrever o quanto aquele relato estava o destroçando, pensando que se pudesse, retiraria toda aquela dor do amigo e transferiria a si próprio, pois não gostava de ver aquele rapaz tão brilhante naquele estado tão quebradiço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E todo esse tempo eu só me defendia daquelas palavras proferidas com tanto ódio, não acreditando que ela estava tratando o próprio filho daquela maneira. Sehun, eu não tenho culpa sobre minha orientação sexual, apenas aconteceu… Por muitos anos fiquei assustado por não me interessar por meninas, aquilo me deixava mal, principalmente quando minha mãe forçava algo e ficar com um homem… Tudo fez sentido, sabe? — perguntou retoricamente, pois não estava esperando uma resposta concreta. Baekhyun continuou seu relato: — Quando meu pai chegou, pensei que as coisas se resolveriam, pois ele não gosta de brigas ou qualquer coisa nesse sentido, mas ledo engano meu. Aquele homem endossou tudo o que ela falou e continuava a falar…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun cessou a fala novamente, levantando brevemente a cabeça para apoiar de uma melhor forma no ombro do amigo. Percorreu um de seus braços até o ombro do estudante de fios escuros, deixando pousada naquele local. Enquanto isso, Sehun deslizava delicadamente umas de suas mãos nas costas do Byun em um carinho contido, como uma das formas de acalmar o moreno; de certa forma, sabia que não era fácil para o amigo lhe contar todas as situações maldosas que vivenciara por todos esses anos, e o único ato que poderia fazer naquele momento era tentar acalmá-lo para assim, terminar de contar o relato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A forma como falava era mais polida, sem gritos e xingamentos, diferentemente de mamãe, mas da mesma forma, cada palavra era como se fossem diversas facadas desferidas em meu coração… Era dolorido demais, Sehun! — exclamou Baekhyun. — Mas de todas as maldades faladas, a pior veio de meu pai, que disse em alto e bom som que eu deveria me distanciar do meu quase namorado e tirar um tempo para </span>
  <em>
    <span>me curar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Você tem noção? Curar? Por acaso sou uma doença para ele falar isso? — questionou, mesmo que não fosse receber uma resposta do amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Novas lágrimas iniciaram o percurso pelo rosto do Byun, as quais caíam na camiseta de Sehun. O estudante não tinha forças para enxugar as lágrimas que escorriam insistentemente pelo seu rosto, pelo contrário, sua única vontade era de chorar por se lembrar da expressão enojada de seu pai enquanto falava sobre curar, obtendo a concordância de sua mãe. Seu coração se despedaçava um pouquinho mais com as frases que rondavam seus pensamentos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Isso é o melhor para você, Baekhyun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pense na sua família e em todas as implicações que teriam as pessoas saberem disso.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Imagina se esse boato chega na nossa família, Bong-Hee.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prometo que irá se curar disso, meu filho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Balançou a cabeça por diversas vezes a fim de dissipar todas aquelas memórias que o faziam sangrar internamente. Seu único amparo naquele momento de dor e sofrimento era Sehun, que o mimava carinhosamente em seus braços; agora, vez ou outra, sussurrava em seu ouvido palavras de conforto e carinho, tentando acalmá-lo, pois as lágrimas transbordavam abundantemente de seus olhos acompanhados com soluços altos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ei, Baek — chamou o Oh, meio receoso. — Vamos lá pra casa? Vai ser melhor para você, o parque já está começando a encher e logo olhares curiosos irão ser destinados a nós, principalmente a você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quero que seus familiares me vejam nesse estado, eles irão perguntar o que houve e não saberei dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fique tranquilo, meus pais saíram e Chanyeol também — respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo que estivesse receoso, Baekhyun concordou em mudar o local da conversa. Seu amigo realmente estava certo, o parque já estava consideravelmente mais cheio e conseguia ver um ou outro olhar curioso destinados a eles, e não queria aquilo; seria embaraçoso demais encontrar alguém conhecido naquele estado e tentar achar uma explicação plausível para ser contada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se desvencilharam do abraço, jogando os copos plásticos no lixo perto do banco antes de se dirigirem lentamente e silenciosamente à entrada do parque.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Como a saída do parque, o caminho até a residência do Oh fora silencioso, apenas com uma música lenta sendo ouvida por todo o interior do veículo, alcançado o Byun, que agora estava mais calmo. O moreno estava contido, observando a paisagem que desaparecia rapidamente de sua visão, deixando-o cada vez mais calmo. Havia dado um passo gigantesco no decorrer da tarde… Havia finalmente contado o que lhe afligia ao melhor amigo, àquele que sempre esteve ao seu lado durante estes últimos anos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao chegarem na residência do amigo, saiu do veículo da mesma forma que se manteve durante todo o percurso. Caminhou atrás do amigo, esperando este abrir a porta de entrada para que pudesse adentrar a casa igualmente silenciosa. Realmente, como havia comentado Sehun, aparentava não ter ninguém, o que o deixava mais tranquilo para contar o restante da história que faltava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estava pensando em fazer algo para comer, o que acha? — perguntou Sehun, parado em frente a porta de entrada esperando uma resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem. Fico na cozinha com você enquanto prepara algo para comer… Pensando bem, preciso de um copo de água — respondeu o Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminharam até o cômodo, onde o Baekhyun foi em direção à geladeira, e retirou de lá a jarra de água gelada, servindo para si próprio um copo bem cheio. Sorveu o líquido devagarzinho, observando Sehun retirar a sanduicheira e os demais ingredientes para fazer sua especialidade na cozinha: </span>
  <em>
    <span>o misto-quente do Sehunnie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, como havia denominado a muitos anos atrás. Era a segunda comida preferida quando vinha à residência os Oh, ficando atrás apenas da lasanha da Sra. Oh, mãe do melhor amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depositou novamente a jarra de vidro na geladeira, dando passagem a Sehun para pegar os ingredientes restantes. Assim, para não atrapalhar o preparo da comida, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, bebericando aos poucos a água de seu copo. Pensava se seria uma boa opção continuar a contar o resto dos acontecimentos enquanto ocorria o preparo do lanche; estava com medo se iria atrapalhar o rapaz de fios escuros, que estava concentrado apenas naquele preparo. Chegava a ser engraçado aquela cena, na concepção do Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sehun, posso continuar a contar? — perguntou, bebericando mais um gole da água. Sehun virou-se, dando de ombros e respondendo:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode. Aqui é rápido… Já, já sento com você na mesa. — Após dito, Sehun retornou a fazer o lanche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto isso, Baekhyun escolhia qual seria o próximo acontecimento que seria contado ao amigo. Poderia começar em como ficou após a discussão, certo? É, poderia. Eram momentos de aperto no coração pelas punhaladas recebidas pelos familiares que mais amava. Acreditava fielmente que não iria mais derramar nenhuma lágrima, pois já havia contado o que — achava — pior no parque. Sorveu mais um gole da água, acalmando-se momentaneamente antes de recomeçar a contar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então… Depois da briga, parei de conversar com o Yixing e me isolei. Acho que ficou nítido, porque cheguei a me afastar um pouco de você e de todos à nossa volta. — Parou de falar, pois Sehun estava colocando os sanduíches nos pratos para serem servidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, notei. Naquela época quis questionar o que houve, mas no final acabei não fazendo. Às vezes você fazia isso, e depois sempre me contava o que havia acontecido. Mas você não comentou, e eu deduzi que era algo tão particular que eu não deveria me meter. — Sehun sentou-se à sua frente, já dando a primeira bocada no lanche. — Não se sinta mal por isso, apenas dei seu espaço, como você teria feito comigo — comentou, após notar a expressão cabisbaixa do moreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sei disso — disse, também dando a primeira mordida no sanduíche. — Acho que o motivo por ter me afastado foi justamente para organizar tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias, ainda estava meio aéreo, para falar a verdade. Tirando o fato que ficaram algumas marcas arroxeadas pelo meu rosto… Não queria responder do que eram, caso você ou alguém perguntasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun apenas assentiu, não conseguindo levantar a cabeça e encarar o melhor amigo. Ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que ele havia passado ao longo desses anos, e o pior, calado, sem conversar consigo. Na época, não questionava o que aconteceria com ele quando retornou a escola por simplesmente dar um tempo, e quando estivesse bem, o contaria. Esperou por dias a fio, mas não recebeu mensagens, telefonemas ou conversaram pessoalmente. Porém, alguns dias depois, Baekhyun retornou a conversar, sendo o mesmo amigo de sempre, apesar de notar alguma diferença implícita no moreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando você voltou a falar comigo, notei algo diferente, mas você não dava brecha para descobrir o que era e não me contava. Fiquei preocupado contigo por um longo tempo… Por isso fiquei mais protetor com você. — comentou Sehun. Baekhyun viu, com o amigo levantando a cabeça, que algumas lágrimas acumuladas no canto dos seus olhos, e seu coração se despedaçou mais do que já estava. — Tirando, claro, quando havia bebida. — Um sorriso pequeno surgiu no lábios de ambos os rapazes pelo comentário, mas o que viera a seguir desmontou Baekhyun ainda mais. — Me desculpe… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A súplica saiu em meio a um sussurro quase inaudível, seguido por lágrimas que escorriam em abundância pelo rosto do melhor amigo. Baekhyun levantou-se naquele exato momento, indo apressadamente ao amigo e o abraçando forte, de joelhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun não devia desculpas a ele, pois nunca havia feito nada de errado durante esses anos. Pelo contrário, indiretamente havia sido um de seus alicerces, sempre ao seu lado o acalentando, mesmo que não soubesse nem a missa metade do que havia ocorrido consigo — ou estava acontecendo. Beijou os cabelos do amigo, da mesma forma em passou a mão carinhosamente em suas costas, tentando acalmá-lo como ele havia feito desde o primeiro momento em que o encontrou naquele dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não fica assim, Hunnie. A culpa não foi sua, e você não me deve desculpas algumas. — Segurou o rosto do mais alto em suas mãos, olhando-o nos olhos para lhe passar mais segurança no que estava dizendo. — O meu isolamento, os medos, todos vieram do trauma que tive com meus pais. E, querendo ou não, ninguém tinha como fazer alguma coisa naquela época. Eu estava envolto na minha própria bolha, e mesmo que quisesse, eu não deixaria você entrar e me ajudar. Na época não achava certo fazer pessoas pararem suas vidas para me dar atenção… Me ajudar… — Fez um carinho nas bochechas no amigo, e logo depois depositou um beijo em sua testa. — Indiretamente você me ajudou, mesmo não sabendo de nada, e isso já é o bastante para mim. Não fica assim, tá?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun puxou-o para um abraço novamente, murmurando coisas desconexas que não conseguia entender ao certo. Após alguns minutos naquela mesma posição, levantou-se, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do amigo de fios escuros, o observando. Agora, mais calmo, limpou as lágrimas fujonas com as palmas de suas mãos, logo após destinando seu olhar na direção de Baekhyun. O moreno puxou o prato com o sanduíche, que antes jazia em sua frente, para o novo assento onde estava agora. Ambos sorriram, retornando a comer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hun, mais uma coisa, agora para finalizar. A única pessoa que sabia de tudo que te contei hoje foi seu irmão, o Chanyeol. — contou, observando atentamente como seria a reação do mais alto. O amigo, porém, apenas assentiu, sem esboçar nenhuma reação exagerada. — Fiquei muitos anos guardando tudo, e isso estava me sufocando, confesso. Esse sentimento começou a me tomar e atrapalhar o estudo do vestibular naquela época, e daí seu irmão entrou na minha vida. Ele notou que estava acontecendo algo e tentou conversar comigo, mas não contei nada. Para falar a verdade, demorou muito tempo para eu me abrir… Mas no final foi bom, ele me deu ótimos conselhos… — suspirou, deixando inacabada a frase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Oh, notando a mudança de expressão do Byun, parou de comer novamente, dando total atenção ao melhor amigo. De certa forma, Sehun sabia que por trás da amizade do irmão com Baekhyun acontecera algo, pois se lembrava de como o amigo havia ficado mais alegre, mas vivido por alguns meses. E, o que acabara de escutar acabou sendo um </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoiler</span>
  </em>
  <span> do que por meses tentou descobrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Baek, você já chegou a sentir algo pelo meu irmão? — Sehun perguntou de forma direta, assustando o moreno que arregalou os olhos no mesmo momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sim, a resposta estava estampada na sua cara, Baek… Tsc, tsc…</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensou Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vai adiantar mentir para você, Hunnie. Então sim… — disse, se encolhendo um pouco na cadeira, cheio de vergonha. Não era fácil admitir para o amigo do cara que você tem sentimentos, convenhamos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É, já desconfiava. — disse o amigo, dando de ombros. — Você disse naquele dia da bebedeira de uma paixão adolescente, mas que não daria certo. Então você comentou sobre sair com o Chanyeol no dia seguinte, e eu só liguei os pontos. Você consegue ser um pouco óbvio demais, Baek — comentou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun, por outro lado, ficou boquiaberto pelo dito pelo amigo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Como assim era óbvio demais?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sempre mascarava suas emoções e todas as situações para que ninguém descobrisse, e agora o melhor amigo comenta tal coisa consigo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Era para acabar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensou Baekhyun indignado. Sehun, vendo o estado do moreno, apertou seu ombro, esfregando-o logo após em um sinal de compreensão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode ficar tranquilo, não ligo se você teve algo com meu irmão ou até se terá algo com ele futuramente… — disse Sehun, com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. — O importante é você estar feliz consigo mesmo — finalizou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sentimento de alívio apossou Baekhyun. Era tão bom ouvir o melhor amigo dizer aquelas simples palavrinhas… O que queria do amigo era apenas apoio e compreensão em tudo que iria dizer quando o dia amanheceu e durante todo o decorrer da preparação para a ir ao encontro de Sehun. Seu coração batia descompensado, o sentimento de alegria estava estampado no sorriso gigante em seus lábios. Assim, puxou o amigo para mais um abraço, apertando-o em puro êxtase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sempre desconfiei sobre sua orientação, mas esperei que você me contasse. Ser forçado a contar algo que ainda não está preparado não é nada bom — sussurrou Sehun perto do seu ouvido, fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos. — Mas enfim, chega de coisa ruim, agora vamos de coisas boas. Vai investir no meu irmão?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O estudante de História afastou-se rapidamente, desfazendo-se do abraço. Estava assustado com a pergunta, principalmente por ser feita de forma tão direta em direção a si. Quer dizer, Baekhyun já conhecia o amigo o suficiente para saber que este era curioso, e acima de tudo, muito direto em suas objeções e ideias. Mas não estava preparado para os questionamentos destinados em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É muito cedo para pensar nisso, Hun. Faz poucos dias que me dei conta desses sentimentos… Quer dizer, na volta desses sentimentos. Ainda estou assimilando tudo! — exclamou, sorvendo o resto do líquido em seu copo, já se levantando para buscar mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Baekhyun, não é cedo nada, vai que é tua… — ralhou o amigo, batendo levemente em sua bunda em seu caminho para a geladeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é fácil… Tenho um pouco de medo do que pode acontecer. — Baekhyun revelou, sem olhar para o amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Medo do quê? — perguntou. — Baekhyun, essa é a sua chance, e você sabe que irei te apoiar em todas as suas decisões. Na hipótese mais ruim, que é meu irmão não sentir o mesmo sentimento que você, a gente</span>
  <em>
    <span> enche o cu de cachaça</span>
  </em>
  <span> para esquecer. — Baekhyun não se segurou e soltou uma gargalhada alta ao ouvir a sentença proferida pelo Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era momentos como aquele que era agradecido por ter a amizade do Oh. Mesmo nos piores momentos, o estudante de Biologia estava ao seu lado o divertindo com sua típica boca suja, ou suas palhaçadas sem sentido. Virou-se para o amigo, vendo-o imitar com o copo de água como ficariam caso fossem beber para afogar as mágoas; era uma cena linda de se observar — </span>
  <em>
    <span>cof </span>
  </em>
  <span>ironia </span>
  <em>
    <span>cof —</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas que provavelmente iria acontecer, pois seria o melhor amigo que iria o acompanhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou pensar no caso, Hunnie… Agora come logo, quero ver aquela série nova que entrou na Netflix — disse, devolvendo no decorrer da fala o tapa que o amigo havia lhe dado, mas dessa vez na cabeça, fazendo-o resmungar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O dia tornou-se noite e Baekhyun acabou por ficar na casa do amigo, vendo a série desejada e rindo das palhaçadas que o outro fazia em sua direção, como nos velhos tempos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O moreno estava sentado sobre a cama, tentando assimilar o que havia acontecido na noite anterior e na madrugada. Baekhyun e Sehun haviam ficado até tarde vendo série, enquanto conversavam amenidades, rindo e se divertindo, onde acabou dormindo na cama do amigo pelo cansaço extremo devido aquele dia turbulento. Porém, acordou na manhã seguinte sem o amigo no quarto e com a luz solar em seu rosto, fazendo-o acordar, mesmo que quisesse ficar mais alguns minutos — lê-se horas — na cama, descansando.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se livrou do cobertor, calçando seus chinelos e se espreguiçando durante o processo, procurando em seguida o celular para ver as horas, constatando que já era tarde e necessitava retornar a sua casa, antes que sua mãe viesse o incomodar. Levantou-se, indo procurar o melhor amigo no andar de baixo para despedir-se, já que ele não estava no banheiro anexo ao quarto espaçoso. Contudo, ao descer os degraus, encontrando-se no térreo, não encontrou ninguém à sua vista, apenas ouvindo um barulho ao longe de teclas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumou em direção ao barulho, encontrando apenas Chanyeol sentado à mesa, digitando em seu notebook de última geração. O loiro não o notou quando adentrou o cômodo, mantendo-se o olhar concentrado entre a tela no aparelho e as diversas páginas que estavam ao seu lado. Sorriu. Era uma visão muito bonita para se observar, pena que não tinha muito tempo para prestigiar. Contudo, antes de o chamar, um rangido no piso de madeira o denunciou, fazendo o professor levantar o olhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, você! — acusou, parando o que estava fazendo para conversar consigo. — Procurando Sehun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, quando acordei ele não estava mais no quarto. Sabe onde ele está? — perguntou, com um sorriso envergonhado no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele saiu faz poucos minutos, foi à padaria comprar alguns pães para o café. Segundo ele, seu melhor amigo merecia o melhor para o café da manhã. — Baekhyun revirou os olhos, apoiando a lateral de seu corpo na cadeira. — Sugiro ficar, sabe como é o Sehun magoado...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aquele garoto… — ralhou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo a contragosto, Baekhyun ocupou a cadeira ao lado de Chanyeol, onde passou a observá-lo novamente. Seu maxilar estava travado, como se estivesse preocupado com o que estava analisando na tela brilhosa a sua frente; os olhos concentrados, indo da tela aos papéis rapidamente, vez ou outra rabiscava em uma outra folha com rapidez. O Byun estava tão concentrado que não notara que Chanyeol começou a falar consigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ... entregou o cronograma do professor antigo da matéria. Estou olhando e fazendo algumas mudanças, achei muito bagunçado, para falar a verdade — contou, encarando Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno balançou a cabeça rapidamente, instalando um sorriso nos lábios. Bem que tentou mascarar o mico que acabara de fazer, mas Chanyeol foi mais rápido, rindo do movimento que acabara de fazer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Que mico, meu paizinho…</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensava Baekhyun. Logo agora, que tinha aceitado os sentimentos pelo Park que havia voltado com tudo à sua volta, e estava determinado a tentar dar algumas investidas, acabou por fazer essa bobeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não ouviu, não é? — Chanyeol perguntou, apoiando as mãos na mesa, deixando de lado o que estava fazendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun negou, sorrindo envergonhado por ser tão desligado. O moreno havia começado tão bem em tentar se aproximar do loiro, que chegava até doer seu peito em alegria. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mas normal, as primeiras tentativas eram assim… Iria melhor, tinha certeza</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensava Baekhyun convicto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estava falando que a coordenação me pediu para ir a faculdade ontem buscar o cronograma do antigo professor para analisar, mas achei meio bagunçado. Agora estou arrumando do meu jeito — completou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É o certo mesmo, deixar da sua maneira… — Baekhyun disse, deixando inacabada a frase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era notório que o Byun estava um pouco nervoso por estar conversando com o homem que nutria sentimentos, mas estava tentando </span>
  <em>
    <span>manter a onda</span>
  </em>
  <span> e ficar tranquilo. Já havia conversado com Chanyeol inúmeras vezes, e não era nada diferente das últimas vezes; apenas deveria ser ele próprio, sem se preocupar com mais nada, pois era apenas Park Chanyeol ao seu lado… O cara que tinha uma pequena queda — diga-se penhasco, para falar a verdade, mas por enquanto iria nomear daquela forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas e você, o que me diz? — perguntou Chanyeol. Baekhyun respirou profundamente antes de responder:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Muitas coisas — riu, antes de começar a contar seus planos e o que havia ocorrido ontem. — Esse semestre começou o estágio, e estou animado para falar a verdade. Não irei fazer muita coisa, mas só de estar numa sala de aula ajudando os alunos, já fico nervoso em antecipação — completou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Normal. É assim no começo, mas depois se acostuma, principalmente se é aquilo que você quer seguir. Tenho certeza que se sairá bem, Baekhyun! — exclamou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun pode notar uma leve pontinha de orgulho quando Chanyeol disse a última frase. Poderia estar louco? Poderia, mas isso não afastava o sentimento bom que o percorreu. Seu coração começou a bater descompensado, em alegria por ouvir aquelas simples palavrinhas. O moreno era um bobo por estar balançado com algo que poderia ser dito para qualquer um, mas naquele exato momento fora dito a ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada pelo incentivo — ripostou. — E você, está se habituando novamente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda está meio estranho, não posso negar. Mas acredito que com o tempo irei me habituar, e as aulas irão ajudar também. — Chanyeol disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No momento seguinte iniciaram uma conversa sobre o trabalho do Park novamente, aprofundando mais os tópicos. Chanyeol lhe explicou como estava o andamento de tudo que estava preparando, se mostrando cada vez mais empolgado à medida que ia demonstrando o que iria fazer, a metodologia que iria usar, os trabalhos que passaria… Tudo! E Baekhyun não poderia deixar de pensar o quanto estava orgulhoso do loiro, principalmente por estar presenciado onde o mais alto chegara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun conseguia se lembrar de todos os planos de Chanyeol, e o principal era aquele que o loiro estava realizando. Assim, não poderia estar mais feliz pelo Park. Esperava, em um destino não tão longe, conquistar as mesmas coisas que o mais velho conquistara… Ele  era um modelo para Baekhyun, isso não poderia negar, e queria o ter ao seu lado por um longo tempo, para falar a verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adentraram mais fundo no assunto do estágio de Baekhyun, onde este comentou que estava pensando em especializar-se em dar aulas para o ensino fundamental. Sempre amou crianças, cuidar delas era o que mais amava, e não tinha área melhor que essa para seguir. Entre risadas e uma boa conversa, o Byun contou-o do seu anseio pelo início das aulas, pelo simples fato por ser o início de seu grande sonho, apesar de saber que nada seria fácil e que, com certeza, passaria por alguns perrengues, mas nada que o faria desmotivar de seu maior sonho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol… — iniciou, meio acanhado. Não queria parar a conversa boa que estavam tendo, mas precisa contar ao mais velho que tinha exposto tudo que havia sofrido durante esses anos ao melhor amigo. O loiro, por fim, notando que o tom de voz do mais novo mudou, entrou em alerta no mesmo instante, preparando-se para o pior. — … Contei para o Hunnie… Contei </span>
  <em>
    <span>tudo </span>
  </em>
  <span>para ele, na verdade — completou, aliviado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rosto de Chanyeol iluminou-se ao entender o que Baekhyun estava falando. Quando soube do que Baekhyun vivia em sua própria casa, principalmente a convivência que tinha com seus pais, o aconselhou e o ajudou. O moreno estava quebrado de tantas formas quando o conheceu a fundo, que não teve como ficar parado e apenas observar se afundar cada vez mais. O ajudou, o aconselhou e tentou ser presente o máximo que pode durante todo o tempo que estava ao seu lado, até a ida ao exterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vê-lo contar para outra pessoa o que sofria a muito tempo em seu ambiente familiar o deixou mais tranquilo, ainda mais por ser seu irmão, o melhor amigo de Baekhyun. Sabia o apreço que o mais novo tinha por Sehun e o quanto o considerava em sua vida, e era um grande passo contar toda sua história.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fico tão feliz por ouvir isso Baek. É um grande passo, suponho. — Chanyeol comentou, pegando sua mão e a apertando, passando-o às forças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É sim. Consigo até visualizar um recomeço, e espero que Sehun esteja ao meu lado nessa nova caminhada… — Baekhyun não sabia se deveria completar seu pensamento em voz alta, ainda mais na frente do Park, mas era necessário. — … E com você ao meu lado, se quiser. — O moreno apertou a mão do loiro com um tantinho de forças, sendo retribuído da mesma forma pelo Park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele era apenas um novo começo, com as pessoas que amava e que queria ao seu lado, tinha certeza que iria conquistar tudo que almejava. Poderia demorar, mas iria persistir até conseguir...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Primeiros passos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Uma Luz no Fim do Túnel</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Capítulo V - Primeiros passos</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Por katebbh</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O céu naquela noite estava estrelado, como Baekhyun amava. Era primavera, época em que as flores iniciavam sua floração novamente, deixando a paisagem com aspecto mais vivo e alegre. Admirava aquela visão maravilhosa pelas lentes de seu telescópio, vez ou outra tentava tirar fotos com sua mais nova aquisição: uma câmera fotográfica profissional. Nos últimos dias havia adquirido este hábito tão magnífico, afinal, uma nova etapa estava por se iniciar, e nada mais justo do que documentá-la para sempre ser lembrada futuramente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Algumas semanas já haviam se passado desde que expôs todos os detalhes de sua vida pessoal a Sehun; desde as brigas familiares que o atormentavam até os sentimentos que nutria por Chanyeol, estes que cresciam dia após dia, não conseguindo mais controlá-los. Queria cada vez externalizar tudo o que sentia pelo Park, mas não achava que aquela hora era a certa. Havia passado por tantos momentos ruins, que o destruíram de todas as formas possíveis, e aos poucos estava se reerguendo, achando um novo Baekhyun. E quando a procura estivesse finalizada, iria correr atrás daquilo que mais almejava no momento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E essa caminhada não era fácil, Baekhyun tinha plena consciência disso. Os problemas não desaparecem magicamente em um piscar de olhos, pelo contrário, ainda iriam manter-se ao seu lado até que enfrentasse de forma corajosa aquele empecilho que havia atrasado sua vida. Ainda era difícil, pois havia dado apenas um passo entre tantos outros que ainda viriam. As brigas familiares ainda mantinham-se, mas tentava ter forças para aguentar e refutar tudo que era desferido em sua direção, mesmo que em alguns momentos se arrependia amargamente de ter feito tais atos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Contudo, tinha em pensamento que aquelas pequenas mudanças estavam fazendo com que nascesse como uma nova pessoa. E nesse meio tempo havia aprendido — mesmo que em alguns momentos </span>
  <em>
    <span>na marra</span>
  </em>
  <span> — que se isolar e sofrer sozinho, esperando que tudo passasse rapidamente e da forma menos dolorosa possível não o fazia bem. Sehun batia na tecla de que deveria expor a ele o que o afligia, com a premissa de que se sentiria bem com aquilo. Por vezes contava e sentia-se bem e protegido com o carinho que o melhor amigo lhe dava, mas sempre havia aquela pulguinha atrás da orelha que dizia estar atrapalhando. Todavia, tentava jogá-la o mais longe possível, esquecendo-se desta possibilidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com essa ajuda tão significativa, resolveu dar o segundo passo em sua renovação. Era uma noite chuvosa e deveras fria, onde em algum momento do jantar, uma nova briga havia ocorrido entre ele e seus progenitores, mas dessa vez o ponto alto da discussão não fora sua sexualidade, mas que estava saindo muito de casa, deixando seus irmãos mais novos sozinhos e os afazeres domésticos acumulados. Não tentou refutar, pois realmente havia reduzido o ritmo em que fazia os deveres, mas não fizera aquilo por birra como apontado pelos seus pais à mesa; fizera aquilo por um motivo maior, a qual intensificou-se naquela noite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao chegar no quarto, decidiu, por fim, colocar sua ideia em prática. Há alguns dias vinha pensando em procurar um emprego, independente de suas proporções, pois apenas queria ter seu próprio dinheiro todo final de mês para sustentar-se, e não necessitar da ajuda dos pais regularmente. Com a ideia enraizada na cabeça, ligou o notebook e direcionou ao site da faculdade destinado à procura de estágios remunerados. Tinha em mente que seria algo difícil de conseguir, mas seria persistente o suficiente para conseguir uma vaga de emprego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Algumas semanas depois sua persistência deu resultado, já que em meio a diversas entregas de currículos, conseguiu ser chamado para uma entrevista na própria faculdade onde estudava, no setor bibliotecário. A proposta era trabalhar no período da tarde, mas apenas quando ocorresse o retorno efetivo das aulas; na entrevista tentou seu melhor e poucos dias após recebeu uma simples ligação o informando de sua contratação. No início não acreditou que realmente havia conseguido a vaga, mas ao chegar no RH da instituição e ler o documento que informava sua contratação, uma felicidade imensa o atingiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saiu do local abraçado com o documento em seu peito, com um sorriso genuíno em seus lábios. Estava feliz, e isso poderia ser constatado por qualquer pessoa ao observá-lo, o que acontecera com Sehun. O mais novo encontrou Baekhyun o esperando em frente a universidade, e de longe avistou o amigo daquela forma. Estacionou o carro com rapidez, saindo do mesmo e dirigindo-se a passos rápidos ao amigo, que tinha os olhos brilhantes, tamanha o tempo segurando as lágrimas de felicidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu consegui… — sussurrou fraco, aquelas duas palavras que foram ouvidas apenas por Sehun, que tratou de abraçar o melhor amigo com força, aninhando em seus braços. O mais alto estava igualmente feliz pela nova conquista do amigo em um momento tão importante para a sua nova vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Após se soltarem, caminharam para o carro com Baekhyun contanto-o tudo que havia acontecido desde o dia que se candidatou para a vaga de emprego, até a chamada para comparecer à instituição para assinar a papelada de contratação. Em todo momento o rosto do moreno era iluminado por seu grande sorriso que não deixou seus lábios em nenhum momento da conversa, até quando comentou com o melhor amigo que quando voltasse ao ritmo acadêmico seria difícil, pois ficaria o dia inteiro ocupado. Todavia, tinha em mente que iria </span>
  <em>
    <span>tirar aquilo de letra</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sem maiores problemas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saíram do local e foram comemorar aquele grande triunfo em uma hamburgueria conhecida e frequentada há muitos anos por ambos. Por todo o caminho até o estabelecimento, Baekhyun não parava de tagarelar o quanto estava feliz, deixando Sehun extasiado com toda a felicidade do mais velho. O Oh, em todo o momento, sorria com o entusiasmo do amigo, vez ou outra fazendo breves comentários de satisfação, assim como apontamentos sobre o que viria a seguir, mas o amigo não se mostrava abalado em nenhuma das possibilidades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao chegarem no local, acomodaram-se em uma mesa perto das janelas, tendo como visão o parque pequeno que havia do outro lado na rua. Não tardaram em requisitar seus pedidos ao atendente com um sorriso imenso nos lábios… De tão falso que era, vale ressaltar, mas não ligaram, e continuaram o assunto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Já contou para o Chan hyung? — perguntou Sehun, enquanto bebericava o suco recém posto à mesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, vou mandar uma mensagem a ele agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sacou o celular do bolso, procurou a conversa com Chanyeol, que estava no topo do aplicativo por ter conversado com o mais velhos recentemente, e digitou:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Baekhyun (18h04min):</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Oi Chanyeol…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Você deve estar ocupado com os preparativos para as aulas,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>mas só queria dizer que consegui passar na vaga de emprego.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>No início do semestre começo como atendente na biblioteca na faculdade.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Só queria agradecer pela sua ajuda. Você e Sehun foram muito importantes! &lt;3</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O sinal de enviado iluminou a tela do celular do Byun, que suspirou longamente antes de guardar o aparelho em seu bolso novamente. Concentrou-se na conversa com Sehun, que já não mais era destinada a sua recente vitória, mas sim nos devaneios do mais novo com a série que estava revendo. Era revigorante passar esses momentos descontraídos ao lado do melhor amigo, onde ria e se divertia, esquecendo-se do que o esperava do lado de fora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Passou boa parte da noite com Sehun, retornando à residência apenas quando já se passavam das onze horas da noite. Diferentemente do esperado, pois havia passado grande parte da tarde e noite fora de casa, sua mãe não estava o aguardando para que pudessem conversar, o que o deixou aliviado. O dia tinha sido maravilhoso com a notícia de ter conseguido sua primeira vaga de emprego, e no momento não queria que nada atrapalhasse sua felicidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lavou-se rapidamente e retornou ao quarto, deitando-se em um pulo. Estava cansado pelo dia corrido, mas antes de se render ao mundo dos sonhos, tratou de visualizar a mensagem que Chanyeol havia lhe enviado logo após tê-lo comunicado de sua conquista. Cheios de </span>
  <em>
    <span>emojis</span>
  </em>
  <span> de confetes e corações, as mensagens de felicitações e o encorajamento que o loiro passava apenas por simples frases, deixava o coração do moreno quentinho e disparado ao extremo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dormiu naquela noite em paz e feliz com tudo que havia vivido naquele dia, a qual marcou um grande passo na vida pessoal e profissional de Baekhyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao notar que os pais já estavam acordados na manhã seguinte, não tardou em descer as escadas rumando decidido à cozinha para contar a novidade. Seria surpresa se a notícia fosse comemorada pelos progenitores como imaginava, mas pelo contrário, houve reclamações em como ficaria os afazeres da casa e o cuidado com seus irmãos, e por diversos minutos ouviu-os declamar suas opiniões, claramente tentando induzi-lo a mudar de ideia. Mas já estava decidido, e nada faria mudar suas decisões.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por fim, explicou-lhes como ficaria a rotina quando ao novo semestre se iniciaria, trazendo junto o estágio obrigatório e o início efetivo do emprego de meio período. Mais uma vez, tentaram mudar sua ideia, mas sem êxito novamente. Não iria ser deixado ser levado pelas opiniões deles novamente; não iria ser mais uma marionete onde seus pais puxavam as cordas e o comandavam como queriam, sem se importar com seu psicológico e seus sentimentos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao notar que não teria uma conversa civilizada como almejada, se retirou da cozinha e tentou ao máximo esquecer-se deste fático momento. E para ajudá-lo, resolveu procurar Sehun — e consequentemente Chanyeol —, que estavam sempre de braços abertos para o moreno cheios de problemas, mas que estava à procura de soluções. Passou a maior parte do dia com eles, assim como os restantes dos dias de férias. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Chegou um parque de diversões novo na cidade. Estou pensando em ir, topam? — Deitado no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas do aspirante a professor, Sehun perguntou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hm…, seria legal, pra desestressar principalmente — respondeu o moreno, pensativo. — Chanyeol? — O mais velho, que estava concentrado na tela do celular levantou a cabeça, com seus olhos grandinhos levemente arregalados pelo susto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não sei, já passei um pouco da idade para essas coisas…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Que passou da idade, o quê? Me engana que eu gosto, hyung… Você é a maior criança em formato de gente grande que eu conheço! — exclamou Sehun, revoltado com a fala dita pelo irmão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha em divertimento pela situação, já que nos momentos seguintes observou os irmãos iniciaram uma leve discussão, apesar de ser descontraída e não ter um fundo de verdade. Retornou o cafuné nos cabelos do melhor amigo, tentando acalmá-lo daquela briguinha sem sentido iniciada. Era engraçado ver aquilo, pois Chanyeol havia dito minutos atrás que estava muito velho para o programa proposto, mas estava brigando como um adolescente birrento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— … O que você acha, Baek? — Saiu de seus devaneios ao ter seu nome mencionado pelo Oh, que o encarava em expectativa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Seria legal você ir, já que estava trabalhando duro com o material do curso essas últimas semanas. Pra descontrair… — respondeu, sorrindo minimamente em direção ao Park. O loiro semicerrou os olhos, encarando Baekhyun fervorosamente em um duelo de olhares, mas soube que vencera a pequena disputa com o suspirar alto do mais velho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tudo bem, vou chamar os caras pra irem também. No sábado? — propôs Park, rendido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pode ser, o Baek também não vai ter nada pra fazer mesmo — ripostou o Oh com rapidez. — Mas que engraçado, né? Ele você ouve quando te chama, mas seu pobre irmão não. Sacanagem… Não quero nem ver quando começarem um relacionamento de fato, vai ser uma melação que só.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno arregalou os olhos, surpreso pela frase que saira de forma descontraída por entre os lábios do amigo. Abriu diversas vezes a boca para tentar falar algo, mas não conseguiu, principalmente com a última tentativa, que fora interrompida pela risada do loiro, que piscou para si antes de retornar a visão ao celular novamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele piscou… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ele piscou para si!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun olhava-se no espelho mais uma vez, analisando se aquela roupa que acabara de vestir estava boa para ir ao parque. Era apenas uma calça com uma lavagem clara, uma blusa escura e uma jaqueta igualmente escura que o abraçava… Seria muito simples? Já havia trocado milhares de vezes as combinações, mesmo que Sehun o estivesse dizendo em todas as vezes que suas escolhas ficam bonitas em si. Porém, sempre encontrava algum defeito que o fazia mudar de ideia quanto a escolha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ficou bonito em você essa roupa. — Sehun disse, sentando-se desleixadamente na poltrona ao seu lado. — Não sei pra que se arrumar tanto, se lá é um parque, nada muito importante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O mais novo já estava farto de tanto esperar o moreno em arrumar-se para uma simples ida ao parque; não conseguia entender a motivação para tanta arrumação, e principalmente para tanta empolgação. Baekhyun, por outro lado, apenas revirou os olhos, continuando a observar-se no espelho do quarto e finalmente dando-se por vencido de que, realmente, aquela roupa ficava bonita em si e o favorecia. Assim, dirigiu-se para os procedimentos finais, ouvindo ao fundo o amigo resmungar em felicidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naquele dia havia acordado um tantinho empolgado, pois tinha a percepção de que sairia na parte da tarde com as pessoas que o faziam bem, e que iria se divertir, o que estava precisando. Sehun, ao o ver naquele estado, o comparou a uma criança entusiasmada em receber seu brinquedo novo, mas o que poderia fazer? Era a primeira que sairia sem preocupações o assolando a cada segundo que passava e necessitava apenas </span>
  <em>
    <span>curtir</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Contudo, sua empolgação teve uma pausa ao notar que não teria nada para vestir, mas agora já estava tudo resolvido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Levanta essa bunda daí e vamos logo, Sehun. — Sem esperar o amigo, encaminhou-se para fora do quarto, descendo as escadas rapidamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao entrarem no carro, afivelaram os cintos e Sehun deu partida no automóvel. Diferentemente da última vez que andou no carro do amigo, a qual o percurso foi feito de forma silenciosa, principalmente por parte do moreno; agora, Baekhyun falava </span>
  <em>
    <span>pelos cotovelos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, deixando o mais novo zonzo de tanto ouvir o amigo contar o quanto estava empolgado para ir nos brinquedos e ganhar os brindes que a maioria das barraquinhas lhe ofereciam. Era engraçado o modo como o mais velho agia, em que vez ou outra tentava dar pulinhos no banco, mas sem sucesso por causa do cinto de segurança.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O aspirante a professor parou de mexer-se e falar apenas enquanto Sehun parou o carro em uma vaga no estacionamento, a qual tinha uma visão privilegiada da entrada do parque de diversões onde encontrava-se Chanyeol ao lado de mais alguns homens. Reconheceu brevemente alguns rostos, que remetiam aos homens que haviam chamado o loiro no dia do show. Todos estavam rindo, presumia que de alguma piada que alguém do pequeno ciclo havia contado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas sua alegria virou preocupação em segundos ao notar a expressão no rosto do melhor amigo. Os olhos estavam grudados no grupo que ainda continuava a rir, as mãos estavam apertando fortemente o volante e respiração estava sendo puxada em lufadas altas; pousou uma das mãos em seus ombros, massageando levemente, tentando acalmá-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ei Hun, o que houve? — perguntou, enquanto ouvia seu celular apitar em seu bolso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Oh fechou os olhos fortemente e suspirou longamente antes de pousar a mão em cima da sua, ainda localizada nos ombros largos. Sorriu minimamente para o amigo, e apertou sua mão de forma desengonçada, antes de ouvir sua voz baixa contando o que estava acontecendo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se lembra do carinha que não deu certo? — Baekhyun forçou em sua memória sobre o que Sehun estava dizendo, mas logo se lembrou da história que ele havia contado sobre o homem que havia cortando relações com o Oh, sem mais nem menos. Assentiu brevemente, esperando que ele continuasse. — Então... É aquele encostado no meio-fio, abraçado com o baixinho — segredou baixinho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Byun forçou o olhar novamente para o grupo, observando o casal abraçado. Estava longe, mas podia notar dali o quanto seus gestos demonstravam a paixão que sentia, deixando-o até um pouquinho desconcentrado. Em alguns momentos o mais alto daquela relação sussurrava algo nos ouvidos do mais baixo, fazendo com que este risse. Concluiu que eles eram o típico casal água com açúcar; aqueles bem melosinhos, na verdade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vou ficar ao seu lado independente aonde for. Já aviso, isso inclui idas ao banheiro — Sehun soltou uma risada, dando um tapa em seu braço. Amaciou o local que começava a latejar pela intensidade do tapa, mas sorriu ao ver que o Oh estava mais relaxado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Só você pra me fazer rir nesses momentos, Byun. Anda, vamos... A gente está um pouquinho atrasado já. — Assentiu e saiu do carro simultaneamente com Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caminharam silenciosamente em direção ao grupo, com Baekhyun, de rabo de olhos, conferindo como estava Sehun à medida que se aproximavam. Ainda estava um pouco surpreso por, uma inconveniência do destino, ter colocado o mais novo e seu antigo </span>
  <em>
    <span>affair </span>
  </em>
  <span>frente a frente depois de tudo que rolou entre eles, e como brinde, ter o namorado do salafrário a tiracolo. Mas se bem que o Jongin, aparentemente, era amigo do Chanyeol…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maneou a cabeça, dissipando seus pensamentos e focando no que viria, já que estava perto dos demais e conseguia visualizar Chanyeol sorrindo para si.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Olá… — disse, abaixando a cabeça em um cumprimento silencioso a todos os presentes. Ouviu Sehun falar a mesma coisa, mas estava concentrado em passar os olhos em cada um dos caras, parando o olhar sobre o loiro que o encarava em alívio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pensei que não vinham mais, tinha até te mandado mensagem. — Chanyeol informou, fazendo Baekhyun e Sehun olharem-se e sorriem um pouco envergonhados pelo atraso. — Então, esses são meus amigos… Junmyeon, Jongdae e a namorada, Nahuel, Kyungsoo e o namorado, Jongin, e por fim, e nenhum pouco importante, o Minseok. E cambada, esse é Sehun, meu irmão, que vocês já conhecem e o amigo dele, Baekhyun. — Byun curvou-se novamente em sinal de respeito perante os mais velhos,  mesmo que estivesse com um pé atrás com alguns deles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Até que enfim pude conhecer o grande Byun Baekhyun… Você é bem comentado entre nós. — Baekhyun franziu o cenho, não entendendo o tom usado pelo baixinho de cabelos pretos, a qual esqueceu-se como chamava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Esquece o que ele falou, Baek. — Chanyeol disse, enquanto desfere um tapa na cabeça do baixinho que havia falado a pouco tempo. — Ok, já que todos estão aqui, vamos comprar os ingressos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todos se dirigiram à bilheteria, onde havia uma fila consideravelmente grande, pois trata-se de um sábado e a maioria da população local ia ali para se divertir, igualmente como eles. Como Sehun e Baekhyun estavam em último na fila, ambos puderam observar atentamente a dinâmica entre Chanyeol e seus amigos, que descobriu serem os mesmos colegas da banda que tocará no dia da bebedeira no bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>À medida que a fila caminhava para as suas vezes, Baekhyun observava o modo retraído que Sehun ficara por toda a situação desconfortável. O Oh estava mais quieto e reservado, e olhava com atenção os brinquedos à sua volta, tentando não prestar atenção no que ocorria à sua frente. O Byun até tentou puxar assunto, tentando distrair o amigo o máximo que podia, mas entendeu que não daria certo ao ter respostas monossilábicas respondidas em sua direção. Estava preocupado, mas deixaria Sehun o contatar a hora que fosse melhor para ele, pois estaria esperando caso quisesse conversar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sua atenção foi desviada do melhor amigo ao ter seu braço tocado por Chanyeol, que chamava ambos para o canto onde encontrava-se o pessoal. Desconfiado, puxou o amigo pela mão — lamentando internamente por sair da fila — e caminhou até o Park, que segurava ingressos a mais em sua mão, em sua percepção.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Já comprei os seus ingressos — disse, entregando os papéis em sua direção juntamente com um cartão para cada. — Fiz também uma carga de alguns poucos wons no cartão. O atendente explicou que você entrega o bilhete na entrada e usa o cartão até acabar o limite que foi colocado, e se precisar de mais, é só voltar aqui e recarregar — completou sorrindo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não precisava, Chanyeol… A gente tinha dinheiro, mas obrigado pelo gesto. — Baekhyun pegou os ingressos e os cartões, guardando os últimos em seu bolso para não perdê-los.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não poderia negar que aquele simples gesto de comprar seu ingresso — e de Sehun também, vale ressaltar — havia aquecido o coração de Baekhyun. Foi algo inesperado, mas que feito com muito carinho, esperava que assim fosse. Sorriu, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para chamá-lo a ir consigo e o mais novo nos brinquedos, pois quem sabe assim poderia passar um tempo considerável com ele e não deixaria o amigo ao relento, sem companhia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então, que ir com a gente nos brinquedos? Eu e Sehun estávamos planejando ir naqueles de tiro ao alvo, sabe? — perguntou. Trocava o peso dos pés, nervoso e ansioso pela resposta do mais velho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Bem que eu queria, mas também tinha combinado com os coisinhas que iria naquelas máquinas que pegam pelúcias. — Baekhyun assentiu, desmanchando o sorriso aos poucos dos lábios, nenhum pouco contente no momento. — Mas depois disso a gente pode ir, quem sabe, na roda gigante. O que acha?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pode ser… Será super legal, tenho certeza — respondeu o moreno com rapidez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então está certo… Eu vou indo lá, mas depois a gente se encontra na lanchonete, para ser mais fácil ir pra roda gigante. — Chanyeol disse, dando leves passos para trás, se afastando deles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno assentiu, acenando minimamente para o grupo que aguardava Chanyeol com ansiedade. Observou o grupo se dissipar animadamente, mas seu coração apertou ao ver o loiro afastar-se, rindo e brincando com o baixinho que brevemente conversando consigo, se é aquilo poderia ser considerado uma conversa, pensava o Byun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vocês parecem dois adolescentes marcando encontro — anunciou Sehun, puxando-o pela mão para a entrada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Como assim? — perguntou, enquanto entregava o ingresso para o funcionário.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sério? — O mais alto perguntou em indignação. — Vocês dois nervosos para se convidarem, não querendo se afastar… Como disse, dois adolescentes! — completou em desdém.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun apenas revirou os olhos e puxou o braço do amigo novamente para se dirigirem à primeira barraca de brinquedos, a de tiro ao alvo, como haviam planejado. Esperaram alguns minutos na pequena fila que havia ali, ansiosos para as suas vezes — pelo menos, Baekhyun estava ansioso. Ao chegar suas vezes, se divertiram como nunca… De certa forma, precisavam daquele momento de descontração para se reconectarem novamente, pois estavam exaustos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Passaram boa parte daquele final de tarde assim, passando pelas diversas barraquinhas de brinquedos se divertindo. Ganharam diversos brindes, uns menores podendo colocá-los dentro de seus bolsos, já outros muito grandes, onde carregavam para todos os lados, chegando até a esquecê-los por entre as barracas que passavam, mas retornando para buscá-los depois da breve contagem que faziam entre as mudanças de barracas.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Quando o sol já dava indícios de que iria embora, já estavam cansados o suficientes para rumarem a área da praça de alimentação, onde tinha combinado com Chanyeol e seus amigos de se encontrarem; poderiam </span> <span>estavam atrasados nesse encontro, mas estavam ocupados o suficiente se divertindo e rindo para se importarem em se encontrar com os demais. Mas como o cansaço os abateu e necessitavam de descanso e líquido para se nutrir, aquela era a hora.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Demoraram alguns minutos para encontrar os rapazes, mas quando os acharam, rumaram à mesa mais afastada onde estavam localizados, desviando no processo do mar de pessoas que continham naquela localidade do parque de diversões. Ao chegarem, cumprimentaram novamente todos e se desculparam pela demora, o que não foi contestado por ninguém à mesa, já que também haviam chegado a pouco tempo, ocupando aquela mesa com pressa para não perdê-la.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Que bom… — disse Baekhyun, sorrindo. — Eu e Sehun vamos buscar algo para comer, vocês irão querer algo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não precisa, Baek — respondeu Chanyeol com rapidez. — Já pedimos, só estamos esperando sermos chamados para buscarmos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então tá… Vamos lá? — Baekhyun perguntou a Sehun, que assentiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os dois amigos caminharam novamente na direção onde estava a barraquinha de comida que desejavam, já que estavam </span>
  <em>
    <span>namorando</span>
  </em>
  <span> desde o momento em que colocaram os olhos nelas; afinal, quem não gosta de um bom cachorro quente? Não demoraram muito em requerer seus pedidos, pois a fila estava pequena, mas infelizmente constataram ao olhar os números de seus pedidos que esperariam por um bom tempo. Porém, pelo menos, conversariam nesse meio tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sehun, estava pensando aqui, quando eu for com o Channie para a roda gigante, você irá ficar bem? — De frente para o melhor amigo, Baekhyun perguntou. Havia falado ao mais alto que estaria ao seu lado no decorrer do dia, mas a saída momentânea que teria com o Park iria contra ao que havia dito, e não queria decepcionar o Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, pode ir tranquilo, tem os outros meninos para conversar. O Minseok e o Junmyeon são bem legais… — Sehun disse, piscando um de seus olhos em cumplicidade, deixando Baekhyun mais tranquilo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ficaram mais um tempinho ali, esperando seus lanches ficarem prontos. E, ao tê-los em suas mãos, retornaram à mesa junto a todos os demais rapazes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entre conversas e risadas, comeram seus lanches de forma tranquila. O clima, que outrora se mostrou mais pesado — apesar da maioria não saber o porquê daquilo —, agora era mais amistoso, como todos conversando animosidades. Em nenhum momento ficaram quietos; os mais velhos daquela mesa sempre incluía os mais novos no que estavam falando, apesar de desconhecer o assunto conversado. Todavia, era diversão garantida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Baek, o que acha de irmos agora? — Chanyeol fez aquela pergunta ao pé do ouvido, fazendo com que os pelos da nuca do moreno se enrijecerem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Agora é a hora, não faça ou fale besteira</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensava o Byun, ainda que afeto pela voz grossinha do mais velho ao pé do ouvido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pode ser, vamos — respondeu rapidamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levantaram no mesmo minuto, chamando a atenção dos demais a mesa, fazendo Baekhyun corar um pouco pela atenção recebida. No entanto, Chanyeol tomou as rédeas da situação, dizendo a eles que iriam sair para dar uma volta juntos, não especificando a onde iriam ao certo, deixando-o aliviado. Mesmo com os olhares desconfiados de alguns deles, saíram dali e rumaram ao destino escolhido por ambos anteriormente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun estava nervoso, pois iria ficar sozinho com o loiro, já Chanyeol… Bem, ele estava tranquilo. Tudo o que ele mais queria era ficar sozinho com Baekhyun e dedicar todo seu tempo a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele, somente ele.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun e Chanyeol caminhavam lentamente em direção à roda gigante, apreciando com grande volúpia o tempo em que passavam juntos. Nesse meio tempo, não foi iniciada uma conversa, pois o silêncio para ambos os homens era suficiente para aquela breve caminhada. Entretanto, a ânsia de ficarem cada vez mais juntinhos o consumiam a cada segundo que passava, e foi irredutível que suas mãos — que outrora tocavam-se brevemente —, se entrelaçassem de forma lenta e calma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A noite já começava seu pequeno espetáculo, com a lua grandiosa enfeitando o centro do céu estrelado; era uma cena linda, e tinha convicção que se tornaria a mais espetacular vista do topo… Principalmente se estivesse na companhia de Chanyeol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Observou de rabo de olho o loiro, que estava distraído com a paisagem e com as pessoas que os encaravam com certa curiosidade — e também, certo nojo. Infelizmente, ainda viviam em uma comunidade homofóbica e retraída, apesar de estarmos em pleno século XXI. Aquilo o entristecia, não poderia negar, pois queria ter mais liberdade e menos pensamentos preocupados quanto a essas situações, como estava nesse exato momento. Era angustiante ver aqueles olhares sobre as mãos entrelaçadas, e por isso, tentou separá-las, mas Chanyeol tornou a juntá-las novamente, depositando um carinho singelo no processo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suspirou, fechando os olhos brevemente, e continuou seu andar até a fila do brinquedo. Tentava ignorar os olhares destinados a eles, e se concentrava no carinho que o loiro fazia; sabia que o mais velho estava fazendo aqueles gestos para o acalmar, e aquilo o aliviava de uma forma grandiosa. Às vezes ficava surpreso pelo fato do Park conhecê-lo tão bem, e sobretudo, por ter essa energia que o fazia ficar tranquilo e descontraído em poucos minutos. Era realmente sortudo…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chegaram no local onde estava situada a roda gigante, e se endireitaram rapidamente na fila deveras grande que continha ali. Baekhyun olhava para aquelas cabines que subiam e desciam com certo nervosismo por causa da altura excessiva, que aumentou ainda mais ao constatar que não haviam pessoas sozinhas na fila, mas sim acompanhadas… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Como casais</span>
  </em>
  <span>, presumia. Respirou profundamente, o que não deixou despercebido este ato pelo loiro ao seu lado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Está tudo bem? — perguntou o mais velho, sorrindo levemente. Não respondeu com palavras, apenas assentiu, devolvendo o carinho que o mais velho fazia em sua mão. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O restante do caminho foi realizado da mesma forma que vieram para ali, em silêncio. Vez ou outra chegavam a fazer comentários sobre algo que viam ou apenas riam de alguma cena engraçada que passava pela frente de seus olhos, mas nada mais que aquilo. Era uma quietude reconfortante, que não apresentava ser vergonhoso para nenhum deles. Eram o jeito dos dois, que estranhamente combinavam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao chegar suas vezes, entraram na cabine. O coração de Baekhyun começou a palpitar, provavelmente em antecipação com o início da rotação da roda gigante, que logo seria realizada. E foi motivado por isso que, ao se endireitarem nos acentos, Baekhyun buscou novamente a mão de Chanyeol, trazendo-a para seu colo e a apertando fortemente em busca de algo para distraí-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Poderia ter me dito que tem medo, assim não teríamos vindo. — sussurrou Chanyeol perto de seu ouvindo, e logo depois beijou sua têmpora. Apenas assentiu, respirando longamente diversas vezes para adequar os batimentos de seu coração. — Ainda dá tempo de sair, quer? — Negou veemente, mesmo que não olhando para o loiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por incrível que pareça, quero continuar. — sussurrou igualmente em meio aos respirares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inesperadamente, o mais velho soltou suas mãos, fazendo o mais novo levantar o olhar, observando Chanyeol retirar algo de seu bolso, que revelou-se ser um pequeno chaveiro; um chaveiro de urso de pelúcia. Estendeu o pequeno objeto em sua direção, balançando-o levemente para chamar sua atenção, que já estava prendida no olhar do Park e no pequeno adereço em suas mãos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Iria te dar quando estivessemos no topo, mas acho que este é o momento. — Baekhyun sorriu, apanhando o pequeno pingente e apertando-o de forma delicada em suas mãos. Era tão fofinho e dado em um momento tão crucial, que nunca iria esquecê-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu amei… Vou colocá-lo na minha bolsa e carregá-lo para todo lado — disse Baekhyun, um tanto emotivo. E foi inevitável para Baekhyun não se aconchegar nos braços do loiro, que o acolheu com grande amor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nos braços do mais velho ficou por todo o percurso até o topo da roda gigante, onde teve uma pequena parada do brinquedo para que seus passageiros pudessem observar a bela vista de todo o parque é daquela imensidão azul escuro com diversos pontinhos reluzentes, acompanhado com a lua gigantesca no centro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Que lindo… — Baekhyun sussurrou, enquanto levantava seu tronco para ver melhor aquela cena fascinante. Já Chanyeol, estava mais fascinado ainda na imagem a sua frente, de Baekhyun com seus olhos brilhantes encarando o lado de fora da cabine com fascinação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun virou-se para Chanyeol para chamá-lo atenção sobre a vista, mas encontrou o loiro olhando diretamente para si, com um sorriso nos lábios e um olhar tão apaixonante que desconcentrou o moreno de diversas formas inimagináveis. Aos poucos começaram a se aproximar, como imãs; aquela aproximação, era certa e fazia muito sentido para ambos. E, assim, sobre a luz do luar, seus lábios se tocaram de forma casta, com muito sentimento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As mãos do moreno foram diretamente ao rosto do loiro, fazendo carinhos lentos na região. Enquanto que Chanyeol, deixou seus braços alocados na cintura do mais baixo, deixando igualmente carinhos ali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era um sonho para Baekhyun aquele simples beijo, por mais casto que fosse, significava muito para o estudante. Estava nas nuvens com toda aquela cena e todos os detalhes que os envolviam… Parecia até um filme, para falar a verdade, daqueles bem água com açúcar, que fazem seu coração palpitar e quase sair pela boca. Então, era assim que o pobre Byun estava se sentindo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se afastaram lentamente — por mais que não fosse aquilo que queriam — e se encararam, com sorrisos nos lábios e olhos igualmente brilhantes, totalmente emergidos naquela bolha de amor e carinho que os envolvia, felizes por ter se encontrado novamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquele simples beijo foi apenas o começo — ou recomeço — daquela história que começara há alguns anos atrás, e que merecia ser retomada novamente, mas agora sem empecilhos, pois seriam </span>
  <em>
    <span>apenas os dois… Juntos!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Encontros e Desencontros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Olá, tudo bem?<br/>Mais um capítulo postado e espero que vocês gostem. Até a próxima!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Uma Luz no Fim do Túnel</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Capítulo VI - Encontros e Desencontros</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Por katebbh</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno caminhava lentamente em direção a coordenação do curso de História, retardando ao máximo chegar naquela sala. A perspectiva de que, ao entrar no cômodo, o responsável do curso iria lhe fornecer toda a grade curricular daquele semestre, combinada com a escola onde iniciaria seu estágio obrigatório, estava fazendo o Byun corroer de ansiedade por dentro. Pensou tanto nesse momento, que agora, estando prestes a iniciá-lo, parecia surreal tal acontecimento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao longe, o Byun conseguia visualizar Sehun apoiado na parede, olhando despretensiosamente algo em seu celular. Chegava até a ser engraçado ver o amigo todo pomposo e calmo, sendo que, pela manhã havia recebido uma ligação um tanto quanto eufórica do Oh. O mais novo falava pelos cotovelos, dizendo-lhe que estava ansioso para começar a lecionar, por mais que efetivamente não iriam dar aulas naquele semestre, por ser apenas o estágio de observação das aulas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realmente, estavam destravando mais uma fase da vida de ambos — uma das mais decisivas, para falar a verdade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pronto? — Baekhyun perguntou, sorrindo ao amigo. O, agora, loiro, guardou o celular no bolso e inspirou profundamente, antes de manear a cabeça pelos lados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pronto, pronto, não estou, mas sou obrigado a encarar essa nova trajetória — disse, puxando Baekhyun pelo braço em direção às suas coordenações, que ficavam alojadas lado a lado. — Eu estou entusiasmado para estagiar, mas nenhum pouco para voltar às aulas. Estou até desanimado nesse quesito… — completou, com um tom de voz arrastado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Idem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caminharam até as salas, conversando sobre algumas novidades que ocorrera nesse último final de semana de férias. Sehun comentou sobre a decisão que o levou a tingir suas madeixas de loiras, que deixara Baekhyun surpreso ao visualizar por diversos minutos as fotos que o amigo enviou para si do novo visual. Segundo o loiro, com uma nova fase se iniciando, nada melhor do que mudar algo em si próprio, e os escolhidos foram os cabelos. Enquanto que, Baekhyun contou-lhe sobre os novos encontros que tivera com Chanyeol, inclusive, o ajudando a encontrar o novo apartamento do mais velho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun não poderia negar que estava nos céus com o quanto seu relacionamento com o Park havia evoluído nos dias que se seguiram após o encontro no parque. Não havia mais vergonha em expor os sentimentos e os atos que queriam fazer; agora, era apenas algo espontâneo e leve, sem cobranças. Conversavam quase todos os dias, sendo por mensagens ou ligações telefônicas; ouvir a voz do amado ou ler algumas de suas mensagens carinhosas enviadas por ele logo pela manhã era um dos pontos que acalmavam o moreno, fazendo seu coração disparar em todo o decorrer do processo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E hoje, não tinha sido  um dia diferente. Havia recebido uma mensagem pela manhã de </span>
  <em>
    <span>bom dia</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas logo engataram uma conversa simplista, mas que fizera o amanhecer do Byun iniciar com o pé direito. Desejou-lhe boa sorte em seu primeiro dia de aula como professor, o qual foi retribuído da mesma forma; chegaram até a conversar sobre uma carona do mais velho à universidade, mas o mais novo achou melhor negar o convite. Não queria causar alarde no primeiro dia de aula, ocasionando em seu nome e do Park nas rodinhas de fofoca pelo campus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saiu de seus devaneios amorosos ao esbarrar em um Sehun parado em frente a sua da coordenação de seu curso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pensando no seu amor? — Baekhyun apenas sorriu envergonhado. Estava tão incluso nos pensamentos sobre seu relacionamento inominado, que nem notara que havia chegado no destino final. — Reza pra gente ter sido incluído na relação de estágio na mesma escola… — murmurou o mais novo, cruzando os dedos e entrando na sala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno não demorou a direcionar-se para a sala da coordenação de seu curso, que, por coincidência, ficava ao lado da do melhor amigo. Como o amigo, entrou com o pé direito no cômodo, enquanto cruzava os dedos e murmurava baixinho para que seu nome fosse incluído na mesma escola que o maior. Poderia ser algo bobo, mas desde que ingressaram em seus respectivos cursos, imaginavam-se estagiando em uma mesma escola, assim como lecionando quando já graduados, em uma mesma universidade — como haviam planejado a muito tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haviam poucos alunos na fila, aguardando igualmente ansiosos seus futuros para aquele semestre. Um a um, Baekhyun via-os conversar com a atendente e sair da sala com os papéis do estágio e das matérias em mãos; quanto mais perto ficava do balcão, mais ansioso ficava. Chegava a ser engraçado seus dedos tamborilando insistentemente no tecido de sua calça, enquanto observava com ardor cada cantinho da salinha branca pequena e abafada. Parecia até que era o único que estava naquele estado, para falar a verdade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao chegar sua vez, informou-lhe a atendente seu nome, fornecendo o documento de identidade para facilitar a procura, como a mulher de meia idade havia requerido. Tamborilou novamente os dedos, mas agora na mesa de mogno, em puro sinal de ansiedade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mulher a sua frente, como se soubesse sobre seu estado, realizava as tarefas calmamente e lentamente. As vezes olhava em sua direção, sorrindo gentilmente enquanto conversava com a garota do lado despretensiosamente, aguardando o sistema carregar, presumia. Quando, enfim, a mulher se dirigiu a impressora, paralisou seus movimentos, aguardando a mulher retornar e o explicar os próximos detalhes a serem feitos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Assine aqui, por favor — indicou, fornecendo a caneta para a assinatura. — Essa primeira folha corresponde a sua grade completa desse semestre, enquanto essa segunda folha indica a escola onde você estagiará e o nome do professor que o orientará, consequentemente. Quando chegar à escola, peço que dê essa terceira folha a coordenadora que o atender para incluir efetivamente no sistema do colégio, e nos traga a cópia assinada pelo ente responsável novamente para arquivamento no banco de dados da universidade. Precisamos desse documento em até quinze dias após o início efetivo do seu estágio. — Baekhyun assentiu, ouvindo com atenção todas as informações ditas com a mais com clareza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Obrigada! — Agradeceu enquanto acenava e se dirigia à porta de saída.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do lado de fora constatou que o melhor amigo ainda estava na sua coordenação e com isso, observou com atenção as matérias que teria naquele semestre. Havia uma ou outra que Baekhyun tinha um certo medo em tê-las, principalmente por conhecer os professores que as lecionaria devido a matéria anteriores. Estava muito fodido, diga-se de passagem. Passou os olhos para a próxima página, onde continha a escola de seu estágio e ficou feliz por conhecê-la, e ainda mais por estar perto da universidade, facilitando sua ida ao trabalho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Qual a escola? — Baekhyun sobressaltou-se com a fala do Oh em seus ouvidos. Virou-se, encarando o amigo, desferindo um tapa leve em seu braço pelo susto que acabara de sofrer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quartas-feiras, na escola High H. F. School — disse. Sehun comemorou, jogando suas mãos para o alto e rodando em felicidade. Bateram suas mãos, comemorando o feitio — Vou para o fundamental II.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O meu foi colocado para o ensino médio, pelo menos não vou ter que aguentar tanta criança. — O amigo mostrou a folha, fazendo Baekhyun espremer os olhos para ler o que estava descrito ali, mas estava difícil devido a falta das lentes de contato que esquecera em casa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pelo menos ficamos no mesmo colégio. — O menor assentiu, se pondo a andar ao lado do maior para suas salas respectivas para suas aulas. — Estava pensando o quão corrido vai ser esse semestre, e até o restante desse ano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se você está achando difícil, imagina a minha situação. Estágio, trabalho e faculdade, tudo ao mesmo tempo, e ainda vou ter que equilibrar com o tempo de estudar e... — Baekhyun parou a fala, não querendo continuar seu raciocínio para ninguém ouvir e espalhar a informação pelos corredores.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Entendi, não precisa continuar — disse Sehun, sorrindo. — Mas logo, logo estarei lamentando dessa mesma rotina. Estou procurando um trampo também. Já distribui até uns currículos, você acredita?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Não, Baekhyun não acreditava</span>
  </em>
  <span>. O melhor amigo era um ser muito preguiçoso para estar fazendo todo aquele esforço, mas estava feliz pelo amigo por estar procurando algo que almejava. Esperava que o mais novo tivesse a mesma sorte que ele próprio teve ao encontrar o emprego na biblioteca da faculdade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conversaram mais um pouco enquanto caminhavam, mas logo o momento de descontração encerrou-se, com cada um se despedindo com um breve soquinho e dirigindo-se a sala de aula; afinal, mais um semestre se iniciava, e se empenharia dobrado para se sair bem, e consequentemente conseguir tirar notas boas para passar com louvor a próxima etapa que o aguardava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[...] </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O outro dia chegou de forma despretensiosa, mas que fora igualmente agitado. Naquela manhã optou por estudar as matérias que haviam sido explicadas no dia anterior, enquanto a tarde trabalhou arduamente, parando apenas para lanchar. Organizou os livros que foram devolvidos naquela manhã em suas respectivas prateleiras, como também auxiliou alguns alunos perdidos na imensidão dos corredores abarrotados de livros. E como de praxe, a noite fora para as suas aulas, com um visível desgaste já apontado, sendo explicitamente visto no olhar cansado do moreno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas, ao final das aulas, não teve como negar o convite de Chanyeol e ir consigo ver os detalhes do apartamento que havia alugado recentemente. E, agora, lá estava Baekhyun, passando seus olhos com admiração em todo o minimo cantinho do apartamento mobiliado. Era bonito, de fato… Demonstrava ser um lugar aconchegante, onde tinha certeza que poderia passar horas e horas ali no recinto desfrutando de um bom plano de descontração sem problemas algum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realmente, seu gosto era muito refinado e se orgulhava disso, já que havia ajudado o loiro na escolha do apartamento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sei que você já alugou, mas realmente era necessário? — perguntou, sentando-se confortavelmente no sofá de dois lugares. Chanyeol, antes de responder, dirigiu-se ao lugar vago ao seu lado, sentando-se e envolvendo o mais novo em um abraço de lado, depositando um beijo terno em sua têmpora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim, era necessário. Preciso de um cantinho apenas meu… — sussurrou, depositando um novo beijo em sua têmpora e logo outro em sua bochecha. — … além do mais, caso aconteça algo, você pode mudar pra cá sem problema algum… — O trajeto dos beijos continuaram, rumando ao seu pescoço, causando um leve arrepiar pela área sensível do corpo. — … já que, o apartamento é um cantinho apenas nosso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O coração do moreno acelerou diante da frase expressada pelo mais velho. Definitivamente, havia se apaixonado um tantinho a mais — se é que era possível — pelo loiro. Eram naqueles momentos — e em todos os outros que passavam juntos, aliás — que sabia que Chanyeol era o cara certo para si. Havia demorado bastante tempo para concluir tal fato e cessar o medo que sentia desse sentimento tão avassalador que inundava seu peito; o que, de certa forma, fora uma bobagem agir daquela forma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pousou uma de suas mãos no rosto do mais velho, alisando o local, antes de se aproximar e beijar o amado. Os dedos percorreram calmamente em direção a nuca do mais velho, deixando leves carinhos ali, mas logo se embrenhando entre os cabelos tingidos e macios do Park. Ao final do beijo, separaram-se, e Baekhyun continuou com os olhos fechados, tirando forças para dizer aquelas três palavrinhas entaladas, que clamavam em serem ditas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Te amo… — sussurrou, por fim, entre os diversos selinhos distribuídos em seus lábios pelo mais velho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol sorriu pela declaração inesperada, inundando-se pelo mais lindo dos sentimentos em seu peito, o </span>
  <em>
    <span>amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno havia retornado a sua vida a passos lentos, como se tivesse medo do que o esperaria à frente. Mas cada passinho dado pelo mais novo em sua direção, por mais que sem intenção e um tanto receoso, fazia o loiro amar cada vez mais aquele homem tão importante para si. Por muitos, culpou-se por gostar da maneira mais romântica possível do mais baixo, por mais que de forma pequena e guardado a sete chaves no fundo do seu coração. No entanto, agora, queria apenas passar o máximo de tempo possível declarando seu amor pelo homem mais lindo que já pousara em sua vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Baekhyun… — chamou o mais novo, que abriu os olhos brilhosos, igualmente como o céu daquela noite. — Amo você... Amo tanto, que chega até a doer meu peito do tamanho desse sentimento por você…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com aquela simples declaração — que já era esperada a muito tempo —, lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face do mais novo. Eram lágrimas de felicidade, diante da declaração mais pura e genuína oferecida pelo homem que amava tanto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun uniu, lentamente, suas testas, afagando em todo momento o rosto do mais velho em um carinho. Mesmo que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto, o mais lindo sorriso estampava sua face, demonstrando o tamanho de sua felicidade. Era genuíno o misto de sentimentos bons que estava sentindo naquele momento, mas sobretudo, estava se sentindo amado como nunca havia sido em toda a sua vida. Baekhyun sabia, do fundo de seu coração, que Chanyeol cuidaria de si até que ele próprio se cansasse, o que não ocorreria tão cedo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ficaram curtindo aquele momento por intermináveis minutos, que era tão importante para o relacionamento futuro dos rapazes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Bem que você poderia dormir aqui hoje. — Chanyeol comentou despretensiosamente, mesmo já sabendo a resposta do mais novo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sábado, Park, já te avisei — respondeu Baekhyun, distribuindo-lhe mais um selinho nos lábios cheinhos do amado enquanto se levantava, e dirigindo-se ao quarto. Chanyeol por outro lado soltou um risinho desacreditando, mas logo seguiu o mais novo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno esparramou-se na cama, aninhando-se nos cobertos enquanto via Chanyeol entrar no quarto, sorrindo para si ao vê-lo todo enrolado daquela forma. Contudo, diferentemente do que pensou, o loiro não se juntou a ele como havia desejado quanto rumou ao cômodo, mas foi em direção a pequena mala abarrotada de roupas e produtos higiênicos. Por um minuto, Baekhyun pensou em como todos aqueles objetos couberam naquele pequeno espaço, mas aquele era Park Chanyeol, o homem que conseguiria fazer qualquer coisa, e não seria aquela que iria deixar de fazer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assim, em meio ao processo de arrumação do mais velho com as roupas no armário e os produtos no banheiro, conversaram sobre o que ocorreu naqueles dois primeiros dias da semana. Chanyeol contou-lhe sobre seu primeiro dia lecionando à frente de uma turma universitária e em como estava nervoso, mas que no final havia se saído bem, nas palavras dos seus alunos. Em todo o decorrer da conversa, Baekhyun sorria, fascinado com a empolgação do amado em lhe contar todos os detalhes possíveis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas não tardou para que os papéis fossem invertidos, e ser Chanyeol a sorrir enquanto escutava Baekhyun lhe dizer o quanto estava cansado do semestre, mesmo que este estivesse acabado de começar. Logo o mais baixo iniciou o monólogo do início do estágio obrigatório e sobre o quanto estava com medo de não se sair bem e cumprir todos os pressupostos que lhe foram requeridos. No entanto, o loiro o tranquilizou, contando-o dos seus anos no estágio e de suas trapalhadas, fazendo-o o moreno rir e esquecer um pouquinho do que viria na manhã seguinte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A conversa durou por horas a fio, sendo pausadas em alguns momentos oportunos por beijos inesperados e carícias românticas — muito bem recepcionadas e retribuídas pelos rapazes. Mas como </span>
  <em>
    <span>tudo que é bom acaba</span>
  </em>
  <span>, o horário tardio fez Baekhyun sobressaltar-se da cama, pedindo que Chanyeol o levasse para casa. Mesmo que contrariado — uma vez que todas as interrupções em beijos eram para fazer o moreno não notar o horário e ficar consigo por aquela noite —, o mais velho levantou, se arrumando e rumando a saída do apartamento, onde o mais novo o aguardava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O caminho para a casa dos Byun’s foi tranquilo; passaram a maior parte do tempo conversando e escutando a música calma que saia pelos auto-falantes do veículo, com o intuito de acalmar o mais novo e lhe passar segurança. Ao parar em frente a residência, Chanyeol virou-se para o amado, dizendo:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Amanhã vai dar tudo certo, tenho certeza — sussurrou, beijando-lhe com carinho. — Boa sorte, meu amor…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sorriu, puxando-lhe para mais um beijo carinhoso antes de sair do carro com o coração quentinho pelo momento romântico.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Baekhyun saiu de casa pela manhã, o sol brilhava majestoso ao longe, dando indícios de mais um dia ensolarado em Seul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em todo o caminho até a escola que faria o estágio, permanecia ansioso, como se seu coração fosse transbordar pela boca a qualquer momento. Era uma nova fase em sua vida, por mais pequena que fosse, mas que iria ajudá-lo em suas futuras escolhas. Agora, estava sentado de frente a uma grande janela, olhando a paisagem de arbustos e flores à frente do colégio, aguardando ansiosamente o professor encarregado pela matéria que cursava o chamar para acompanhá-lo à sala de aula para observar e anotar sua apresentação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estava sozinho na sala, em um silêncio agonizante, já que Sehun havia o deixado só alguns poucos minutos atrás com o chamado do professor para acompanhá-lo à aula. Desejou-lhe sorte antes que o amigo saísse porta afora segurando seus materiais fortemente contra o peito. Baekhyun sabia que o amigo estava na mesma situação que si, já que passou o caminho inteiro falando pelos cotovelos, tentando desmerecer os pensamentos insistentes relacionados ao estágio, e principalmente, a falhar nele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balançava os pés insistentemente, tentando acalmar seu pobre coraçãozinho que batia descontrolado; isso era o famoso mal de pessoas ansiosas, por mais que fosse fazer a coisa mais pequena deste mundo. No momento, tentava concentrar-se nas palavras carinhos e incentivadoras que Chanyeol havia falado para si por ligação telefônica enquanto aguardava Sehun chegar a sua casa para irem juntos ao local.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As poucas histórias que Chanyeol lhe contou enquanto estavam naquela breve ligação fizeram com que Baekhyun se acalmasse um pouquinho, rindo e imaginando os momentos contados pelo Park em seu próprio estágio e mestrado. O estudante tinha plena consciência de que o mais velho estava tentando ajudá-lo, e de certa forma, lhe trazer boas energias para a  manhã conturbada que viria pela frente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suspirou longamente, soltando o ar pela boca, tentando acalmar o coração insistente que batia acelerado. Mas, o que Baekhyun não poderia contar era que, ao levantar a cabeça, pensando que seu orientador estaria na porta o aguardando pelo pequeno barulho emitido, fosse outra pessoa a estar parado no meio do cômodo, encarando-o igualmente chocado. Instantaneamente parou de balançar seus pés, e sentiu que não apenas aquilo que havia parado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>À sua frente, estava a pessoa que pensou nunca mais ver em sua vida. O nome? Zhang Yixing, seu primeiro ficante, e também sua primeira paixão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O chinês estava diferente, com o aspecto mais maduro… Mas, a expressão serena em seu rosto continuava a mesma, assim como aquelas benditas covinhas fofas alocadas em ambas as suas bochechas, que surgiram após o mais velho sorrir para si, como se ainda o conhecesse — mesmo após seu sumiço repentino. Ainda que estivesse surpreso por revê-lo após tantos anos, retribuiu o sorriso, ainda que um tanto contido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Baekhyun… — O nome saiu por entre os lábios do chinês de forma baixa, mas audível. O moreno piscou, constatando que aquilo não era um sonho, mas sim a mais pura realidade. — … Quanto tempo, não é mesmo? Nós meio que nos afastamos...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sutil como um tiro de bazuca, a informação chegou o bombardeando, doendo seu peito de uma forma gigantesca. Bem sabia que a culpa pelo afastamento repentino era exclusivamente sua; parou de conversar com o Zhang sem lhe dar explicações alguma, e, ao tentar novamente contato após todos os conflitos com a família, acabou por não conseguir reparar os danos causados. Na época, acreditava que o mais velho teria mudado de número, pois nunca conseguia uma resposta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É, faz um tempinho mesmo… — respondeu um tanto envergonhado, levantando e cumprimentando Zhang em um aperto de mãos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não sabia como agir na frente do rapaz que havia sido um divisor de águas em sua vida. Foi com ele que descobriu sua sexualidade e, consequentemente, sua primeira paixão. Nunca teve tempo o suficiente para contar-lhe sobre seus sentimentos aflorados, e muito menos sobre os possíveis planos futuros. Tudo havia sido interrompido em um estalar de dedos, fazendo-os se afastar sem presunção para um reencontro, como presumia. Mas agora, lá estava ele, frente a frente com Yixing, sem saber ao certo seus próximos passos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E como você está? — Ainda que um clone estranho pairava sobre eles, Yixing não deixou de ser educado em perguntar-lhe sobre coisas triviais — como há muitos tempos atrás havia feito naquela festa que haviam se conhecido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vou bem, sabe… Um pouco cansado às vezes, não posso negar, mas bem. E você? — respondeu, gesticulando no ar com as mãos, como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tudo certo, também. E, aliás… — Infelizmente o mais velho não conseguirá completar o restante da frase, pois logo um professor baixinho com uma carranca no rosto apareceu na sala, chamando seus nomes firmemente, pedindo para acompanhá-los, causando surpresa em ambos, principalmente no Byun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seguiram em passos rápidos atrás do professor, que falava rapidamente o procedimento para as aulas observatórias durante todo o estágio daquele semestre. No entanto, Baekhyun não estava conseguindo se concentrar, pois seus pensamentos estavam destinados ao chinês sorridente que concordava com todos os detalhes explicativos. Não sabia exatamente como se portar em frente ao Zhang após muito tempo, principalmente sabendo o motivo para aquele sumiço.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Espantou os pensamentos insistentes e concentrou-se nas palavras do professor, que já adentrava a sala de aula. As apresentações foram feitas aos alunos e ambos caminharam para as mesas ao fundo, se acomodando ali. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O passar dos minutos naquela manhã passou-se de forma arrastada, demorando-se cada vez mais. O Byun anotava todas as informações necessárias quanto a aula explicativa, vez ou outra fazendo pausas para esticar os membros do corpo, fazendo alguns barulhos sonoros. Contudo, em algumas dessas pausas não poderia negar que seus olhos iam em direção chinês, sentado a exatamente uma carteira a mais à esquerda, e que , como se notasse, também retribuía o olhar, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balançou a cabeça, retornando a concentração no que deveria ser importante a sua mente e ao seu futuro, onde limitou-se a ficar daquela forma até o final das aulas do estágio. Quando despediu-se do professor, elogiando-o pela excelente ministração da aula, caminhou lentamente a porta, ansiando por também conversar e despedir-se do antigo amigo, o que dera certo, pois o rapaz caminhava em sua direção, com as mãos nos bolsos, transmitindo naquele pequeno ato seu nervosismo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pensei que iria embora sem se despedir. — Sorriu, negando com um leve balançar de cabeça. Baekhyun tinha a leve impressão de que a frase dita estava incompleta, mas dispersou os pensamentos rapidamente, vendo Yixing caminhar em direção a saída, o acompanhando, mas com uma distância maior e segura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não faria isso, queria me despedir de você… — </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Como não fiz da última vez”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, completou mentalmente, não conseguindo externalizar a frase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Isso é ótimo, porque queria ter um tempinho para conversar com você, já que faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E coloca tempo nisso, alias, queria te pedir desculpas por ter sumido do nada, sem dar notícias — disse o Byun, arrumando a mochila nos ombros novamente, tentando acalmar-se.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tudo bem, levar os famosos “tocos” eram normais naquela época — ripostou o chinês sorrindo, fazendo as covinhas fofinhas ficarem em evidência novamente. Desviou o olhar do rapaz, direcionando a sua frente assim que abriu as portas, observando Sehun o encarar com um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas, em pura dúvida sobre a cena da aproximação que tinha com o desconhecido, presumia. — Você quer uma carona? Estou de carro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não precisa, estou com meu amigo. — Apontou com a cabeça ao Oh, parado em frente ao carro, ainda com a expressão fechada e em dúvida com a cena. — Ele é legal, te garanto, só tem a cara de mal mesmo. Hm, Yixing… — Parou o outro no meio do caminho, pondo a mão em seu ombro para chamar sua atenção. — … você quer passar seu número? Digo, para marcarmos algo e colocarmos o papo em dia, já que faz bastante tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun observou o Zhang assentir e estender a mão, solicitando o celular, que lhe foi entregue de bom grado. Ao final do ato, o chinês despediu-se do coreano, pedindo-lhe para entrar em contato, o que fora consentida com um leve aceno de despedida. O moreno viu o homem de cabelos castanhos ir embora, virando para Sehun que mudou de expressão de questionamento para desacreditado com o que acabara de ver, e um leve sinal de descontentamento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não é o que você está pensando, estou muito bem com o seu irmão no momento, Sehun. Se lembra do primeiro rapaz que beijei, na festa? Então, aquele era Yixing, minha paixonite do colégio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suspirou, sabendo exatamente os próximos passos do amigo. Sehun abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, não formulando nenhuma resposta em concreto, mas bastou o gesto do amigo abrir a porta do carro para Baekhyun confirmar que a viagem, por mais curta que seja, iria ser complicada para o moreno.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Um novo dia se iniciou com Baekhyun um tanto quanto pensativo durante todo o decorrer da manhã, assim como durante a tarde no trabalho e consequentemente a noite, na aula. Todos os pensamentos rondavam em um certo chinês, que voltara a sua vida após anos, em um momento tão inesperado quanto. Afinal, as chances para um reencontro depois de longos anos separados eram mínimas, quase nulas, e mesmo assim lá estava ele, tendo o estágio com o mais velho na mesma escola e com o mesmo orientador.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realmente, era algo inexplicável e pouco previsível na altura do campeonato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Após o encontro inesperado e a breve conversa no dia anterior, não conversaram mais em nenhum momento, mesmo tendo trocado números. E era esperado que o contato não acontecesse tão cedo, uma vez que — pela parte de Baekhyun — aquele encontro havia sido uma surpresa imensa, e, de certa forma, demoraria alguns dias para raciocinar a situação, assim como iria se portar em todos os próximos encontros os quais iria ver o chinês novamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas, além daquele pensamento insistente quanto ao aparecimento repentino de Yixing, havia também Chanyeol. Ao conversarem no dia anterior havia omitido seu reencontro com o antigo paquera, e ainda matutava em sua cabeça os motivos por ter feito tal ação… Talvez medo? Ou apenas queria esclarecer frente a frente, para saber as reações do mais velho? Ou até, sua insegurança falando mais alto?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Debruçado sobre a mesa, ligou novamente o celular, constando que ainda faltavam quinze minutos para o término da aula. O professor explicava ao longe a matéria, mas já havia perdido o fio da meada sobre o assunto em questão a muito tempo, e limitou-se a apenas ficar quieto, emergindo em seus pensamentos mais profundos quanto a certo encontro. Suspirou mais uma vez, pensando se era certo falar ao Park sobre a aparecimento do Zhang e quais seriam suas implicações caso não o fizesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não tinham um relacionamento sério de fato, mas estavam caminhando com os últimos acontecimentos, e o que ao menos queria no momento era estremecer algo que nem havia começado direito. Desejava que o relacionamento deles fossem pautado na honestidade e, principalmente, na transparência, e não contá-lo sobre um fato que, possivelmente, no futuro seria algo de grande importância, iria contra todos os seus ideias. E, Baekhyun sabia, um relacionamento que começava com omissões ou mentiras, não iria muito longe, e não era aquilo que queria para o que tinha com o loiro… Longe disso!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando o relógio do celular marcava dez horas da noite, o professor, enfim, finalizou a aula e liberou os alunos. O moreno foi o primeiro a sair da sala em passos rápidos, encontrando Sehun do lado de fora o esperando, sentado em um dos bancos distribuídos ao longo do corredor. Franziu o cenho quando o mais novo notara sua presença, levantando-se e caminhando em sua direção.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu te mandei mensagem, né? — Sehun balançou a cabeça, afirmando a pergunta que lhe fora feita, enquanto abraça o amigo porcamente, forçando-o a andar. — Então, o quê…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Passei na sala do meu irmão, e ele estava aplicando prova, atividade, sei lá o que era aquilo, mas parecia que ia demorar. Então, como bom amigo, irei te fazer companhia — disse Sehun, em modo automático e rápido, fazendo o Byun soltar uma leve risada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se acalma, Hun. Respira! — Sehun apenas balançou as mãos no ar, logo iniciando um monólogo de como tinha sido seu dia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os rapazes foram caminhando até o estacionamento onde estava o carro do Oh, conversando e rindo. Era sempre muito gostoso estar ao lado do amigo, ainda mais por pairar um ar tão leve e descontraído entre eles, sendo de extrema dificuldade em finalizar o bate-papo, como estava sendo naquele momento. Após constatar o horário, o moreno se despediu do amigo com um abraço tratando de marcarem de se encontrar no final de semana, e rumou para o ponto onde o Park o buscaria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os passos eram rápidos, pois tinha a impressão que Chanyeol já o estava esperando, o que se concretizara ao chegar do ponto combinado e visualizar de longe o carro do amado. Apressou os passos, querendo chegar no automóvel o mais rápido possível, por mais que suas pernas não fossem tão longas como gostaria para ajudá-lo nessa tarefa. Enquanto caminhava, olhava para os lados, com medo de algum conhecido da faculdade o flagrasse naquela situação, prestes a entrar no carro de um dos professores da universidade. Mas pelo horário, não havia ninguém.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao chegar no veículo, abriu a porta e entrou rapidamente, colocando sua mochila no chão do carro e afivelando o cinto, enquanto ouvia Chanyeol dar a partida e sair dali. Esse era o trato, Baekhyun entrava e ele ia, e depois tratavam de se cumprimentar corretamente. Escolheram dessa forma para não prejudicar o Park, que era apenas um professor iniciante e não podia correr riscos em perder o emprego sendo flagrado com um dos alunos da universidade, por mais que não lecionasse para ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vim correndo pensando ter te deixado plantado aqui, mas quando cheguei você não estava… Fiquei surpreso! — A mão, que outrora estava em cima da marcha, deslizou por entre as coxas do Byun, apertando e acariciando levemente o local.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sehun passou em frente a sua sala e informou que você estava passando alguma atividade importante e que, pelo andar, iria demorar. Assim, ficamos conversando no estacionamento esperando o tempo passar — respondeu, ouvindo o loiro murmurar em concordância.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno pousou sua mão em cima da do loiro e entrelaçou seus dedos ao dele em um aperto leve, mas significativo. Queria tê-lo cumprimentado com um beijo tamanha a saudade, mas sabiam os riscos que poderiam ocorrer caso o fizessem, e por isso se contentava apenas com aquele entrelaçar de dedos simples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O percurso até o apartamento do mais velho fora feita da maneira mais tranquila e suave possível, com Chanyeol lhe contando como tinha sido suas aulas naquele dia, e comentando o quanto achava que seus alunos estavam o odiando por ter aplicado uma atividade avaliativa surpresa para testar os conhecimentos até o momento quanto a matéria lecionada. Enquanto Baekhyun limitou-se a dizer como havia passado o dia da maneira mais simplista possível, sem entrar em muitos detalhes, o que causara estranheza na loiro, pois já estava acostumado com o outro falando pelos cotovelos sobre seu dia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porém, Chanyeol não perguntou o que estava havendo naquele momento, porque esperava que por conta própria o moreno lhe dissesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Comprei comida enquanto estava aplicando a atividade, acredito que já deva estar na recepção — disse Chanyeol, estacionando o carro com maestria na vaga de garagem do prédio em que morava. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com o carro devidamente estacionado, Chanyeol desafivelou o cinto e se aproximou do moreno, segurando seu rosto e juntando suas bocas em um beijo lento e carinhoso. O Byun pousou as mãos do peitoral coberto do Park, tentando puxá-lo para mais perto, em uma tentativa de aprofundar o beijo, mas que, infelizmente, falhara. Ao final, sorriram entre os diversos beijos, imersos naquela bolha de amor que criaram.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Realmente queria ficar aqui por mais tempo, mas acredito que no apartamento seria melhor para continuarmos… — sussurrou Chanyeol, roçando os lábios nos de Baekhyun, antes de afastar-se e sair do carro, batendo a porta levemente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ainda um pouco extasiado, o moreno apanhou a mochila e saiu do carro, vendo Chanyeol estender o braço para entrelaçar seus dedos novamente. Andavam calmamente em silêncio até o hall de entrada, onde se separaram para o loiro buscar a comida, mas encontraram-se novamente no elevador, onde ficaram abraçadinhos durante todo o percurso até o apartamento do mais velho. Chegava até a ser engraçado o quanto grudentos eram um com o outro, mas o que poderia fazer? Eram imãs que se atraíam pelo puro sentimento que nutriam de igual maneira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entraram no apartamento e se separam brevemente, com o loiro caminhando com as mochilas para o quarto e o moreno para a cozinha, a fim de arrumar a mesa para o jantar delicioso que teriam naquela noite estrelada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Estava pensando, nós poderíamos fazer algo esse fim de semana, o que acha? — Chanyeol perguntou, entrando na cozinha e dirigindo-se para a geladeira, onde retirou o suco natural do sabor que Baekhyun adorava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Dependendo do que é, podemos sim. Só não pode ser na parte da manhã do sábado, pois combinei com o Sehun de me encontrar com ele — disse, sentando na cadeira em frente ao Park, que já abria as caixas, se deliciando com o cheiro maravilhoso que emanava da comida recém preparada. — Sabe como é seu irmão…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sei sim, pode ficar tranquilo. O que estava pensando iria ser a noite mesmo, de qualquer maneira. Mas vou programar direitinho o encontro e depois te falo, tudo bem? — Baekhyun assentiu, sem condições de verbalizar tal resposta, em decorrência de sua boca estar cheia de comida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A partir daquele momento, o jantar transcorreu de maneira silenciosa, aumentando ainda mais as desconfianças que Chanyeol tinha sobre a quietude do amado. O moreno respondia as perguntas monossilabicamente, sem importar-se, ao menos, em aprofundar o assunto, o que não era de seu feitio. Enquanto isso, Baekhyun achava estar agindo normalmente, mas seus pensamentos estavam longes… O estudante tentava traçar o plano de como iria iniciar a conversa sobre Yixing com o mais velho, mas nada lhe parecia certo no momento — pena que Chanyeol não pensava daquela maneira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu? — A pergunta chegou a Baekhyun com um baque mudo, tentando entender onde o mais velho queria chegar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hm?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> — Te conheço o suficiente para saber que está acontecendo algo. Sabe que pode me contar, não é? — O moreno assentiu, mexendo na comida com desinteresse, tentando achar as palavras certas para lhe contar o que estava o atormentando. Suspirou, e por fim levantou a cabeça e disse:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— No estágio, por mais louco que seja, reencontrei o Yixing. Você se lembra dele? O primeiro homem que beijei?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O cenho franzido de Chanyeol demonstrava que ele não sabia de quem estava falando, mas deixou para o próprio se lembrar, pois sabia que o faria cedo ou tarde. O Park tinha uma memória muito boa, ainda mais o que demonstrava ser algo de sua vida. E, aos poucos — como deduzia —, a expressão do mais velho mudara para algo parecido com compreensão, e aquela foi a deixa para Baekhyun iniciar seu monólogo sobre o encontro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Foi bem inesperado. A gente faz o mesmo curso, e consequentemente, estamos na relação do mesmo orientador naquela escola — disse polidamente, esperando alguma resposta do Park, que não veio e entendeu a deixa para continuar. — Não conversamos muito, para falar a verdade. Ele falou sobre o meu afastamento repentino… Pedi desculpas, mas não entrei muito no que aconteceu… Chegamos até a trocar números, mas não conversamos mais… Queria explicar a ele o que aconteceu naquela época, o que acha?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A resposta veio mais demorada do que esperada, mas entendia; o mais deveria estar digerindo tudo o que acabara de dizer. Mas Chanyeol interrompeu o silêncio, dizendo-lhe a Baekhyun o que ele precisava ouvir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Acho bom, de verdade, principalmente para livrar seu coração da culpa que sei que sente — respondeu o mais velho, buscando sua mão por cima da mesa e a apertando, transmitindo paz e carinho, que era o que mais necessitava naquele momento. — Não tenha medo, nosso relacionamento não vai mudar em nada, se é isso que você tem receio. Sei que essa conversa é um dos muitos passos que você precisa dar para se libertar e deixar seu coração mais leve… Sempre estarei aqui para te apoiar, e se quiser, posso até ir nessa conversa junto com você, sem problemas. — Baekhyun sorriu lindamente, conseguindo sentir os olhos marejarem pelo apoio incondicional do loiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Obrigado… — respondeu, tentando limpar as poucas lágrimas fujonas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naquele momento, Baekhyun reafirmou para si mesmo, mais uma vez, o quanto Chanyeol era o </span>
  <em>
    <span>escolhido</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Aquele homem, que teve uma pequena queda a muitos anos atrás, e que agora o amava incondicionalmente, era um ser esplêndido, dotado da mais pura bondade e amor. Realmente, era o homem mais sortudo por ter o Park ao seu lado, o apoiando e ajudando em tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance, sem medir esforços.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sem dúvidas, amava aquele homem a sua frente, e queria passar o resto de seus dias ao seu lado, amando-o e sendo amado na mesma proporção.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>